


The Raccoon and the Shadow King

by s2Teennovelist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: AlderKing inspired, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Romance, Faeries - Freeform, Faeries from around the world, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack inspired, Original Character(s), Paranormal, Paranormal Romance, Puzzleshipping, Shadow King Atem, Supernatural Elements, Wild Hunt inspired, mythological creatures from around the world, raccoon shapeshifter Yuugi'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s2Teennovelist/pseuds/s2Teennovelist
Summary: "I know who you are."Again, Atem arched an excited bow. "And you do not fear me?"Yugi's face betrayed nothing. "I have no reason to."Atem swallowed. Such energy in his eyes. No creature ever challenged his power. His authority. His very presence. Oh yes, this one intrigued him.Now the question was, how long before he broke? "You will be."





	1. The Revel

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is everyone! the FIRST update of the NEW YEAR under my NEW Penname! I formally known as S2Teennovelit am now, Officially, The Queen of Plot Twists! (though you may all still call me Lauren or Teenie :)
> 
> I am SO happy to FINALLY post this story! And yes, THIS is the Halloween fic I raved about back in October and planned to post for Halloween...its a little late. ^^'
> 
> I had a very ironic journey with this story...The whole First part of it i planned to finish by Halloween and accomplished no problem-in fact it was super easy to write. The Second part however, I had the opposite affect, it took FOREVER, i kept getting distracted by writer's block, motivational block, personal life issues, work, etc.
> 
> BUT after three months of writing and two weeks of editing I am pleased to announce this fic is DONE! (part one any way ;)
> 
> I got inspired for a sequel idea while at the Faerie Convention and can't wait to start writing it once I get Timaeus backon track...I was also sick for two weeks so I didn't get as much writing done during my break as I would've liked and that set back a ton of my writing goals and ambitions but as always, I'm bpuncing back better than ever!
> 
> So anyway, oririginally i was going to post this story as one large one-shot but when the finall prduct rounded to 40 pages I decided to split it into parts. So it will be updated every week, and hopefully by then I'll have Part 2 completed and ready to go up and get some new ideas for Part 3 that i have, and in the end who knows, maybe this will turn into my next Novella ;)
> 
> So i hope you all enjoy my latest story...this is the Raccon and the Shaodw King.

PART !: THE HUNT

Chapter 1: The Revel

(Track—This is Halloween—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)

The creatures that surrounded the revel were in no way human, though each wore the costume of one. Trolls skulked about the tables next to Selkies without their skins. Magpies wearing their feathered robes like fancy cloaks, swung about the gangly arms of massive trees, alongside vulture mistresses in oily black dresses trimmed with white. Hollowed-backed dryads danced and whirled with giant oaks: slender hands in their rough-bark arms. The stench of brine followed a massive black stallion with hair like seaweed: each falling drop of liquefied salt morphed him into a tall man, wet hair clinging to his face and neck. Scales fell away from the legs of unspeakably beautiful sea-maids until their wide shark's toothed smiles were all that betrayed their true nature.

Fearsome beasts notorious for their clever claws and sharp-fanged smiles and swift kills wove in between the shadows of stone buildings and enormous, skeletal trees. When they appeared again they were maidens with eternally beautiful faces, bushy scarlet tails and sharp red ears hidden behind a curtain of crimson hair. Only their haunting yellow eyes spoke of a wicked kitsune. Elegant cats transformed into women with serpentine grace and flawless sharp teeth, and raked their dark hair with fingers tipped in claws. Brawly bears donned the faces of handsome men with black eyes and cloaks of shaggy brown fur. The wolves made no effort to hide their dresses and cloaks, black as night, their eyes, red as blood, or their teeth, white as bone. Nixies and sprites, tengu and boogarts, phookas, brownies, and goblins poured into the clearing while magpies and swan maidens descended from the skies next to their crow and raven brethren. Willow-of-the-wisps zipped among tree branches and stone towers like floating, flying lanterns.

They were all here. They were all waiting. Their curious eyes were bright and wild with hunger and childish cruelty as they waited for the main event. The revel was alive with the Wild Hunt and celebrated in true otherworldy fashion.

Lit by dancing lights and leaping fires trapped in glass globes and floating lanterns and the autumn light of the full moon glowing bright and menacing in the dead of night, the air was alive with music and sweetness: somber strings and twinkling bells crashed against sneaky brass horns and low drums. The sweet pleasure of cream-filled chocolate and the smooth tang of blood and the sharp tart of wines and addicting sensation that left you breathless and reeling.

There were dancing circles and banquet tables: long, low tables heaped with silver apples dusted with sugar, loafs of bread soaking in thick goblets of buttery milk and an enormous roast with an apple in its mouth was surrounded by baked hens, coils of snakes sizzled in their skins and racks of lamb. Faeries and shifters covered in furs, in armored mails, in great swirling gowns, in nothing but flowers and their hair spiraled about in wild, lustful reveal or were sprawled across the tables, devouring glass after glass or cream or fighting for their favorite treat. Scarlet-glass faerie woman brushed coyly against ursus men in torn rags and heavy fur cloaks, winking coquettishly. Across the way, a gang of trolls was sprawled across caskets of mushroom wine, downing goblets. Fox maids and rusalka nymphs drank blood from crystalline goblets and wooden cups alike. Owls devoured a pyramid of toads frozen like ice cubes, and pixies feasted on rose and violet petals on enormous decorative plates. Two goblins gambled with chess pieces for the last pheasant. A scrappy blond-haired girl with grass-stained feet and donning a gorgeous cherry red coat with brass buttons, offered candies from her pockets that no one took.

Revelers danced and sang, and drank and swooned and fought and feasted, hunted and cheated, gambled and ganged with a wild frenzy. The Wild Hunt was alive in them: the raw, wild hunger of the hunt, the lust for the wild night, the glorious thrill of the chase, triumph of excitement, of passion and of savage victory and the ferocious absolute delight of the hunt's concluding harmony. There was no hatred in it, no bitterness or twisting despair, only a mad, equalizing joy.

Then there was a screech of wheels and the entire crowd stopped, overcome by an expectant curiosity that spread into an infectious giddiness. The dancers ceased and broke apart. Revelers leaped back onto the tables spilling food and even willow-of-the-wisps cleared the roads as the massive demonic counterparts of the horses barreled in: massive and muscular creatures, black as night with teeth ground and sharp and eyes glowing red. Each creature roared and dragged in a massive bird cage carried on large stone wheels, and the human captives were huddled together inside.

The parade of cages wheeled down the streets and the bevy of creatures whispered and winked and wondered. A few laughed and pointed, others scampered and scrambled, pushing and shoving their way through the crowd like excited children competing to see the new zoo exhibit.

Children, some too old to believe in ghost stories and fairy tales huddled, shivering, next to those that did. Those who prided themselves on being too mature for such nonsense shuddered in horrified shock. Bemused faces darted left and right, hoping, desperate, for some logic, some proof that this was not real—and their broken eyes and deflated faces when they were forced to accept that it was. Serves them right for their arrogance. Others with wide, wet eyes looking anguished and betrayed. They must have loved faerie stories in their youth and sought the real thing. They should have read their stories more closely. More carefully.

Children, younger and more malleable, cried in that sad, scared, whiny little way children cry when their scared or away from their parents for the first time and everything around them is scary. The eldest and most frightened fought: they punched, kicked, growled and smacked at the crowd and their cages, wild and savage, in a mock bravado that did nothing to conceal the terror of their unexplainable circumstances.

Their reactions fed the frenzy and they exploded with a cacophony of delirious delight. In their relish, their costumes tore, their masks slipped and their true faces appeared in all their grotesque glory. Heads grew horns or sprouted antler that twisted back like branches and vines. Fur coats and necklaces of teeth turned into wild wolves, hunting cats, and ferocious bears. Arms and fingers grew feathers and talons and wings and scales. They smashed their faces into the bars bearing fangs or pointed beaks. They reached with talons and claws, or leaped on top of the cages with spindley, spiderly limbs causing their victims to shriek and scatte, then jump whenever a new creature reached for them. Some fought. Some burst into hysterical fits. Most just cried.

And the Shadow King watched the revelry from his throne of gnarled branches and bleached bones with a kind of expectant satisfaction. The joys and lusts of the Hunt doing no more for him than it had done the previous year and the year previous to that. On this night when all the mortals donned their silly costumes and coveted candies in a mock, perverted mess of the ancient customs and Samhain rituals, those foolish to tread too close to the cemeteries or the hollow hills and the rest of the otherworldly haunts were captured and brought to the revel. This was meant to be a night of celebration, of the Hunter's victory and the savage justice and beauty of nature, of the red equivalency earned and honored in tooth and claw and celebrated with the same ferocious, passionate zeal and mad joy of life, death and triumph.

Yet year after year, the ruler found himself consistently bored: it was almost predictable. It was always silly children chasing faeries or reckless adolescents in their false bravado who trespassed in the hollowed places, inviting themselves into the hunt as prey to be chased and captured. Their arrival which was the grand climax of this vociferous wild rave and drove all these faeries mad with love and bloodlust, did nothing to stir his excitement. It was always the same: the children cried. The teenagers panicked and wailed: some looking for an explanation, some anguished and angered. Like how dare they not be like the characters they read about in their silly stories. How dare they be anything less than what they expected of them. The King snorted. Again, they should've read their precious books more closely. Only a few were brave and wild enough to fight, but even that had lost its excitement. They were like tigers at the zoo: not scary as long as they were trapped behind their steel bars and glass walls, but even that temporary rush of excitement when they pounced did nothing to arouse the King. Not when their courage was nothing more than a cheap mask for their fear.

Oh well, he decided, straightening his back and uncrossing his limbs. Might as well give them what they want. He snapped his fingers and the brigade stirred to life.

The music stopped then changed, preparing for his grand entrance. The dais carrying the King's throne rose, suspended on the skeletal backs of four great direwolves: massive, shiny and black as pitch. They moved towards the square growling and snapping, eyes burning like hot coals.

The wind blew in a melodious double coo like a sweet moan before transforming into a wiry howl. The symphony followed, transforming into an orous staccato. The revelry erupted with glee and crowded the streets for a glimpse of him. The King lounged on his throne like it was carved from the trunk of an enormous tree, branches white as bleached bone exploded behind him. One leather-clad leg throne lazily over one ebony armrest, the other supported his back. Arms crossed over his chest: one holding the handle of a bloodied jeweled encrusted blade, the other held a ceremonial scepter. The sharp curves and hard eyes of his face were a neutral mask betraying no emotion. The sight of it made him look insolent and intimidating at once.

All the crowd gazed upon him with mixture of awe and terror and in their expressions. Their eyes held no love or understanding only reverence and respect that mingled with a mad, obsessive love. Expectant of a King they loved and feared with the same madness in which they loved the Hunt and the one who led it. The children were no better. Their faces blank expressions of bewilderment and fear or some mad paroxysm of violence and rage. Their fear used to be delicious, now it was little more than a snack.

The sonorous symphony reached its stentorian climax and the King rose from his throne in all his regal glory: not so tall and spindely thin with broad shoulders and sculpted chest that boasted a hunter's build and small muscles, he moved like the shadows, liquid serpentine grace and feline flexibility. Massive wings expanded to their full length behind him, boasting oily black fathers whose colors shifted in the light. Two small horns curled like vines from a spiked, flaming mane of black fire tipped in blood. A golden forelock crowned a face full of angles, sharp and defined like a hawks. Most terrifying and alluring about him were his eyes: sharp, deep, and penetrating, bright and red as freshly spilt blood.

With a smirk, he leaped from the throne and in a wisp of shadows he was a direwolf, swift limbs and snapping white fangs. He leaped at the cage snarling and baring his pristine teeth. With a curl of smoke, he was a jungle cat roaring and flashing his claws. Then in a spiral of purple and black wisps he leaped into the air and unfurled the powerful wings of a hawk, crying to the hunt. He flew high into the air shaking shadows and feathers before revealing himself as the raven. With a caw of victory and the expectation of death, he folded his wings together and swan dived into the fountain at the heart of the square.

The creature that rose from the spring was in no way human. Nor did it resemble one. In his truest form, the King climbed out of the spring on skeletal black hands tipped with sharp claws. Thick feathery wings rose next, wide and muscular and like no bird they'd ever seen. Horns, white as bone, curled like a ram's from a wild made of all black hair blowing in the wind like black fire. His face did not change though the skin that was once amber was now pale as moonlight and the red eyes were a single red slit free of pupils and consumed the whole orbitals. The king rose from the spring baring a wide, fanged grin of protruding canines. His leather vest and pants linked with gold chains and buckles remained but were pulled tight over the shaggy black fur of his legs that tapered from his waist to a pair of goat's feet while the chest was bare and perfectly sculpted. In him was the uncertainty of life and the finality of death and the pleasures of pain, the excitement of fear, the thrill of the night and the passion of the unexplained and desire for all that took place in the dark.

His true form revealed in all its glory the crowd erupted and the hope died in the eyes of their victims. The King stepped out of the spring, shaking his head once and walked down the stairs, shadows curling about him with each step, stripping away the pieces of his former mask and revealing the shorter, handsomer form of a human, absent the wings, the fangs, the horns, the claws. It was a stripped down elegance, a concealed authority so perfect he could almost pass for human.

But they had all seen his face and they knew what lied beneath it.

If the captives were frightened before they were terrified now. The children screamed and scampered to the other side of their cages.

Finally, he stopped. The music stilled and the crowd froze. Even the wind ceased at his presence. He spun to the crowd, eyes bright and wild and smile wicked, and with a bellowing voice he chanted, puncturing each word:

"It is Time!" he boomed loud and relaxed as thunder. "On this night when the night reaches its darkness and the moon shines her brightest to light the path of the hunter!"

The wind whirled around him, carrying the corpses of leaves in a spiral towards the light of the glowing orange moon.

"This time of endings, of death and decay draws us all near for one last ride. One last Hunt before the world succumbs to darkness and is reborn a new from the ashes of our sacrifice and the blood of equivalency. Let's us Feast! Let us Rejoice. On this! The Wild Hunt!"

The crowd erupted: a vociferous cacophony of caws and howls, growls and barks and roars and screams and euphoric delight and madness, and the wailing screams and shrikes of the victims.

"Now let us see our sacrifices…" With an elegant swoop, he surveyed the captives. Scrutinizing, unhopefully for one that would prove a descent challenge with all the confidence of a cat playing with a mouse, a wolf choosing the fattest rabbit, a lion selecting his prime of the kill.

He passed a cage where a pair of twins were hiding in the corner, huddled so close in the other's arms they could've been conjoined. They cried when he stopped and looked at them, so he let them be. Another cage had three children, all boys, and freshly adolescent. One coward meekly in the corner, another looked bewildered and unsure of how to react. The third glared deathly at everything around him, going so far as to kick the bars, but his eyes did nothing to mask his terror. Their reactions doing nothing to arouse his instincts, he walked on. More children, more teenagers, some young adults: crying, glaring, pleading for mercy, begging to go home or pacing in circles like trapped lions and then jumping and screaming when he touched their bars. All they received was a roll of the eyes until all but three cages remained. The first cage's single occupant was a girl, freshly a woman and dressed in a torn frilly dress that exposed her bosom and barely concealed her thighs. Complete with boots, gloves and stockings, she embodied the mortal's take on the Wild Hunt, replacing the savage beauty and equality of nature with a cheap imitation of gluttony and lust. She looked at him with the same awestruck expression that the fae women looked at him: torn between terror and reverence, desire and disgust. He shook his head with a snort as he passed her. The next one held a muscular blond boy who stood firm glaring at him unblinking. The King smiled. There was always one.

"Are you not afraid?" he asked approaching the cage.

"I 'aint scared of you!" he sounded so confident, he even had to audacity to smirk.

The King grinned and rolled his eyes. "No, you're terrified." His smiled curled. "You're so afraid that you're pretending to be brave because you think it somehow makes you strong." His eyes widened for the briefest moment.

"But you're wrong." He delivered mercilessly. "You hide it behind a mask of bravado, all smug and confident, thinking you've won. But all it proves is just is how weak you truly are."

The blond boy shook. There were tears in his eyes. Pooling down in his cheeks in sheer helplessness and absolute frustration.

The King sighed and walked on. Too bad. He was hoping for more of a fight. Should he even bother with the last cage? He approached it anyway, and peered inside with a slide ways glance—and met the fiercest, most striking pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

Only one was immune to the plague of terror and ecstasy—a frail looking thing alone in the last cage. Tattered rags pulled over soft white skin, exposing and arched spine and attractively slender curves. Hands and feet were bare and caked in dirt and tiny black claws sprouted from his fingertips. His was a tender face, sweetly rounded and if he smiled his dimples would've been shaped like a heart. Instead, he scowled but the affect was marred by the cute chipmunk cheek. Strikingly, his dark hair was wild and frenzied: a golden forelock nested in a wild black and russet mane, and pointing from the mess, sharp as knives and tipped with white and crimson fur were two sharp, furred ears. Protruding from between this thight was a long, bushy striped tail, completely unheard of on a human.

Most striking where his eyes: Large, round and pulled into a fearless, neutral glare, they were purple, deep and dark like a small pool illuminated only by moonlight. He gave no hint in joining the revelry—and that made him curiouser still.

The King stopped: crimson eyes watched in pure amazement as amethyst pools observed him closely.

"And what is your name, sweet one?" The King purred.

A hiss was his only answer.

"Strange," he complimented to himself and curved his hand. "Bakura, Otogi."

His generals were at his side and gazed at the creature that had the audacity to glare at their King without so much as flinching. "He is not one of us." It wasn't a question. "Where did he come from?"

"Same realm as the others." Otogi explained. "Think that one was hiding in the woods."

"Hah!?" Bakura barked his laughter. "Thing was half a savage when we found him."

The boy didn't look savage. Not in Atem's opinion. Those eyes were too sharp, too fierce to be pure wild instinct. No, there was intelligence in those beautiful eyes.

"A forest creature," the King hypothesized. "Curiouser and curiousr still." He stepped forward approaching the cage. The creature moved only its eyes. The King arched a brow when he made no move to get away. Why wasn't it trying to escape or hide? There were no bruises or injuries, or broken appendages? An elegant eyebrow arched, and his smirk widened until it curled at the corners.

"Unusual, for a child to meet my eyes." The King's smirk was a wicked, devious thing promising pleasure as well as pain. The boy's tail tipped in annoyance. "Why do you not turn away from me, child? Are you not scared of me, Atem, the darkness, the Shadow King, the Lord of the Wild Hunt and the Alpha of the Shifters?"

Finally, the boy spoke. "Yugi." The beautiful voice ran through the still air, carrying like the wind. The King, Atem, blinked. Was that beautiful sound him? Did this wild, fearless creature, truly possess such an angelic voice. "My name is Yugi, damnit! Not boy, or child or forest creature, Yugi! Use it!"

Atem blinked then his whole face brightened. So he wasn't a complete savage then! He was one of them, but also human, capable of wit and emotion and was fearlessness, obviously.

"Yugi," the King purred, testing the name on his tongue and like how sweet it tasted.

"Yes." The boy's glare sharpened. His lips pulled back revealing teeth in a snarling hiss, his back arched, causing his tail to curl, the voice was none the less beautiful when it retorted. "And I know who you are."

Again, Atem arched an excited bow. "And you do not fear me?"

Yugi's face betrayed nothing. "I have no reason to."

Atem swallowed. Such energy in his eyes. Never before had he felt such a rush from mere words. For the first time since he couldn't remember when, he felt his blood rise and his arousal spike with a different kind of lust than for the hunt. No creature ever challenged his power. His authority. His very presence. Oh yes, this one intrigued him.

Now the question was, how long before he broke?

"You will be." He whispered, low and dangerously seductive.

He spun away from the raccoon child, eyes sweeping over the cages of victims one last time. His cape unfurled from his shoulders, and erupted into feathers, revealing oily black wings.

"Take them to the Herne Tree. Lock them up in the cages. We'll see how long it takes those fierce winds to break their spirits."

"As you wish, my liege,"

"Oh, and Bakura," he turned to his prize and flashed him one last look, before quirking a smile that promised things. The raccoon-fox child only glared harder.

"Put this one in the top most cage. Where the wind is the roughest and her bite is sharpest."


	2. The Escape

(Track— _Kidnap the Sandy Claws (instrumental and original)_ From the Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)

The Herne Tree was a monstrous creature: with a massively thick base and so tall one had to lean back to see its crown. Erupting from the ground, triangular in shape like a cathedral tower of stupendous height and width, a mass of wiggly arms sprouted randomly from its trunk before exploding upward like the gnarled antlers of a huge, ancient deer. Each branch wiggled and swayed in the rough winds like the limbs of a kraken and tipped with thin, bony fingers. From each sinister limb, hung a bird cage woven from twisted vines and thorny branches. Pumpkins carved like faces imprisoned willow-of-the-wisps, suspended on floating wires like sinister lanterns.

And that was where the Shadow King's henchmen threw each screaming captive: shoved into cages much too small for them, and haled into the sinister hands of the Herne Tree's skeletal fingers. Suspended by the tree's bare, bony branches, the cages thrashed against the frigid sky. When the beast moved its leafless limbs writhed and swung in the cold air, shaking and threatening to drop its cargo. Icy winds reddened their cheeks and nipped at their skin. The thorns lining the cage scrapped their bare skin. The children screamed or cried, some finally broke and started wailing for mercy, others curled up and pinched their arms.

Yugi was the only one that didn't fight.

The raccoon boy put up no resistance as he was shoved into his own cage and, true to the King promise, was hoisted to the highest, most fragile of the tree's branches where the thrones were sharpest, the wind was roughest, and the branches swayed the most. Only he was immune to the panic, though the icy winds bit his bare feet and hands and thorns mercilessly pricked his arms and torso as he stood.

He waited until the guards had left and then shifted in the too small cage, ignoring the thorns and rough branches scratching, scraping and pinching his skin. When he reached the bottom, he pressed his face to the bottom of the cage and peered through the gaps in the branches.

A layer down from him was the blond boy who'd been in the cage next to him, curled in a fetal position. To the left branch below him was the girl in the maid costume. Below that the three teenage boys were scattered about the third layer each in their own cage. The rest of the children were scattered throughout the lower branches huddled and frightened of the dark.

"What's your name?" he asked the blond boy.

The blond boy jumped and looked up confused and looked around.

"Up here!" Yugi called.

The blond whirled, looked up. then jumped back whirling in fright and screeched when he backed into the thorny branches. "Y-Y-Ya-Ya…" He couldn't form a syllable, tears pricked his eyes.

"I'm not one of them," Yugi said with force, but there was sympathy in his voice. "They stole me from my home just as they stole you."

"But..." the boy choked. Immediately, he started shivering more shaken than he was when he first saw the faeries. "You—your ears? And…Jesus Christ is that a tail?"

 _Oh Great,_ Yugi thought. _He's become faerie struck all over again._

"It's okay to be afraid of me," Yugi said softly, flicking his tail cutely. It curled about him like a cat's or a foxes, but the stripes were unmistakably raccoon. It was then the boy noticed his eyes. They were large, round and purple, but outlined in thick burly lashes that curved and curled at the corners almost like a raccoon's mask, but in them was none of the malice and casual cruelty of the rest of the faerie creatures. If anything they were kind, sweet, and riddled with humor. The kind of humor that choose to laugh rather than cry when situations turned dark and horrid—and had grown sick of crying.

"What are you called?" Yugi asked again.

"Joey," the boy answered still a little unaware, but at least trusting him with that information.

"Okay, Joey." Yugi explained. "Can you reach down and check to see if the girl in the other cage is alright?"

Joey blinked. Yugi flicked his tail in the direction. Joey leaned over, careful to avoid the thorns. He saw the girl: a thin pretty brunette in a sexy French maid costume sprawled on the bottom of her cage. She didn't look hurt but she made no move to escape or fight.

A gale of wind moaned and roared through the tree. Shaking the cages until they clattered against the branches and each other causing the captives to scream and shout like horrible living wind chimes. The girl shrieked and huddled into the corner shivering and hugging her arms to her chest and knees in a desperate effort to keep warm. Joey fell over hissing and holding tightly to the vines like the whole cage would topple over if he let go. At the top, Yugi's cage rocked so fiercely it nearly swung over but the tree's skeletal hands held strong and instead he swung pendulously back and forth. But the clever coon, knew what to do and when the wind roared from the left he jumped into the left side of the cage clenching itchy, woody vines and shielding the icy wind with his bare flesh. He hissed against the bite. When the wind shifted so did he: and held the right side of the cage, pressing hard to block the wind. When it finished, he jumped back down and called to the girl.

"Hey you!" he hollered over her sobs.

"You okay?" she looked up at them with eyes wet and red. Her make-up ran forming messy tear streaks down her cheeks. She rubbed her eyes and her hands came away black and glittery. She nodded.

"I think she's okay," Joey told him.

"Good," Yugi nodded. "Tell her to warn the other children: pick a spot of their cages, take one of the thorns and start cutting the vines in that one spot until I get there."

"What!?" Joey gasped. "What are you talking about?"

The Raccoon fairy boy smiled. "I'm going to get us all out of here. If everyone can start cutting away at the vines it will be easier for me to get threw them. These cages have no locks or keys. The branches moved on their own when they threw us in here. That means they grew into their shape and move just like tree branches, but if they break or are cut they won't grow back."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me!" Yugi said.

Joey gave him a sharp look, then looked down at the girl, then the other kids. He sighed and turned back to him. "Okay," his voice was bitter like he was choosing the lesser of two evils. That was fine too. "How do you expect to cut us out? You got a knife hidden in there?"

Yugi smirked. "Better." He opened his palm and flashed his hand. His hands were not human or even that of a primate. They looked more like a weasel's for there was no webbing between them and each long skeletal finger was tipped with a sharp black claw. When Yugi smiled, Joey saw his canines, and wondered if he'd been wrong to trust the strange creature—but what other choice did he have? So he nodded, and slid down towards the girl to tell her the plan.

To no one's surprise, she looked skeptical but nodded timidly and spread the word to the boy in the cage below hers who shared it with his two comrades. Before long the entire chain of words and whispers had reached and everyone began breaking thorns and pricking, sawing and slicing just as Yugi's instructed, stopping only when the winds rose and the tree groaned.

Above, Yugi's sharp claws dexterously went to work on the vines. After biting a large hole with his teeth, his claws raked and dug and scrapped at the hole until at last the knotted vines snapped. With a sharp tug Yugi wrenched and shoved away the bars of his prison. Thorns scraped and pierced him as he squeezed through the small door, but it was a small price to play.

Quickly, he positioned himself on the trunk and pointed his feet perpendicular to his body. He climbed down headfirst towards Joey's cage. The boy was sawing the vine with a thorn and almost screamed when Yugi crawled onto his cage and waved at him upside down, but Yugi pressed a hand to his mouth and a finger to his lips silencing him. He admired the boy's work and bit hard on the spot, finishing with his claws. The two boys shoved them away and Yugi helped him onto the cage before showing him the way back to the trunk and the branches that would ladder him down.

"When you get to the bottom, run" was Yugi's only command.

He did the same for the girl. Her nails were broken and her fingers were bloody as she held the enormous thorn like a dagger and stabbed the vine. He made quick work of her labor. She hugged him when she freed him. Her heeled boots made the climb difficult but she navigated the branches well enough. The boy's cages came next and Yugi hoped from each one and opened them with a snap, before finally reaching the children. The looked at him with looks of hope, horror and fascination. He simply smiled and promised to get them out, but when they returned home they had to be good and never question their parents or run away like this again. They all nodded thankfully and did not hesitate in climbing down. All of them dropped to the ground in sheer exhaustion.

To Yugi's surprise they all waited for him at the bottom. Thanking him, some with tears in their eyes, the children smothering him with hugs. Yugi blinked, confused by the gesture as well as honored. He smiled, about to thank them back, when his sensitive ears twitched. He spun around, praying he was wrong. His eyes bulged, widening with sheer horror. In the vast distance a hound howled.

"Go! All of you run!" He ordered, shoving the children towards the older captives.

"What about you?" Joey asked, afraid but for a different reason.

"I'll hold them off," he said eyes narrowed and his tone held no room for argument. "You get them all out of here!?"

"No!" The children started to cry.

Yugi only smiled, and flicked his tail mischievously. "Don't worry, they can't catch me." He leaped onto the rocks and flicked his tail again, before dashing in a different direction. The hounds caught his scent and ran, behind them horses galloped each one holding a rider.

"GO!" Yugi screamed.

This time no one hesitated. The raccoon watched them go, only when he was confident they were out of sight, did he leap down and make a break for the trees.

He never knew of the bright, burning eyes the color of freshly spilt blood were watching him with euphoric delight and intense rage. Why did Yugi free the others? Waste precious seconds he could've used to escape, to hide his trail and avoid his pursuers? And then to all but sacrifice himself so _they_ could get away? None of the other captives had ever done that before? Or stayed with the others when they did escape? No matter how much they begged. And if they did, they never waited around for their savior? They always ran like startled deer? But not Yugi. Not the ones he saved. Why? The unanswered facts infuriated him but the truth of Yugi's integrity and courage excited him all the more.

"Quiet clever that raccoon." Bakura snickered licking his lips. Mounted on a white stallion, clad in black armor and with two black horns spiraling from a wild mane of white hair and russet eyes set in a face like a polished skull, he was in every inch a horsemen for death.

Atem growled, something about the leer in his voice did not sit well with him.

"Indeed," Otogi agreed, his green eyes were sharp and alight with admiration and desire. The khol black marking made them look sharper, the emotions brighter, and a perfect complement to his hawk like features. Atem growled again, unamused by the leers his men were giving his prize—though it was well deserved.

"Yes," Atem licked his pleased lips.

Unlike the rest of his men, the Shadow King had no mount, no hound, nor gauntlet to catch and not kill. _He_ , unlike them, did not need one.

"He might just possibly be the best gift you've ever brought me." In an act of authority as well as pride he flexed his massive wings releasing another huge gale and forcing the host behind him to shield their eyes. His generals snorted, more from disappointment than anger or disgust. Atem ignored them. He was King and like the ruler of a lion pride, _he_ chose first and he always chose the best for himself.

"Shall we?" The King smirked. His men returned the gesture. Atem rose an arm signaling the beginning of the true hunt. His wings expanded to their full length. Shadows curled at his feet. "Let the Wild Hunt begin!

The host gave a vociferous roar of triumphant sport.

"But remember…" Shadows danced up his legs which suddenly became back-hinged like a lion's. His bloody eyes darkened and brightened with excitement and arousal. Lust, for the hunt and something else he couldn't name, burned his blood and body like an invigorating fire that demanded to be quenched.

With a curl of shadows, he was a hound black as night and quick as lighting.

"The boy is mine!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a twist!? says the Queen sipping her wine.
> 
> LOL This chapter was SO much fun to write! I have no idea why, but while listening to this song, I could just so easily picture Yugi jumping down from branch to branch while all the kids are clawing and hacking their way out of their cages...the melody and instrumentals just fit but some how i liked it better with the words.
> 
> Like i said whole soundtrack inspired this one! It was just so much fun to write! My favorite part is when Yugi shows Joey his claws and he realizes Yugi isn't human!
> 
> Little biology note, Yugi is a raccoon and Raccoons are one of the few animals in the worlds that have hands, that are neight primate or beast but rather weasel like with four fingers and the "pinky" finger stretches over the whole palm like a thumb, allowing them to grip, grasp and hold things (this is how the raccoon got its name, cause it used to watch food in the river with its hands and Raccoon comes from a Native American word meaning "fish washer" or "washes with his hads". Raccoons also have bi-pedal back feet that allows them to turn and grip things at a 90 degree angle (something not even human feet can do) which gives raccoons the unique ability to walk down trees head first.
> 
> Why do i bring this up...cause I gave Yugi all these abilities: the hands and feet of a raccoon, the stripped tail for balance and of course his raccoon ears and teeth and mask. Honestly, i was just SO sick and tired of those spirits, faeries, nekos, whatever where the only things that made these things magical or not human was their ears and tails-that is NOT how it works, so I threw some mythology and biology into it and made sure all my faeries creatures its clear what they are and they have all the tools of the animal to do what makes them awesome!
> 
> So hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Stayed tuned for next week's update!


	3. The Chase

_Chapter 3: The Chase_

(Track—Christmas Eve Montage/Poor Jack _From the Nightmare before Christmas Soundtrack and Film_ )

Yugi's sensitive hands and feet slapped heavily against the rough rocks. He hunched back into a spring and leapt to the far boulder. Gripping tightly with his claws, he quickly climbed up and over the crevice. He landed clumsily: for all his grace in the trees his raccoon flexibility made him awkward and gawky on the ground.

Footsteps galloped behind him. The thunder of hooves and hounds, too swift and silent to be human-bred creatures. The scrapping of claws against stone, the snapping of vicious jaws, the frustrated snarls and howls of hounds clamoring over each other, desperate in their chaise and too eager for a kill. Spurred into action, Yugi climbed to the top of the rock formation, scrutinized everything quickly and formed a plan.

He waited until they were at his heels, poised to pounce. The hounds leaped: fangs bared and claws flexed. With a fearless little leap, Yugi dropped. Sliding down the crack in the slope, ignoring the mud soaking his hands and the rough stone scrapping his feet. His claws locked, slid then stilled.

The hounds missed their prey completely. Too much power had gone into their legs and they jumped over the rocks and crashed, rolling down the stony slopes on the other side and into the rocks below. They yowled with pain and frustration. At the base of the rocky cliffs, the horses jerked on their reigns. Shrieking with whines of protest as they slid to a stop and kicked up their front legs in protests. Their riders cursed and steadied their mounts. Frustration and rage evident in their words as their path was blocked and their prey nowhere in sight.

They recalled their hounds and changed the direction of their mounts. Yugi smirked as they galloped away, staying still and hidden until the thundering of hooves and bloodlust barks were nothing more than a distant whisper.

He exhaled a breath of relief and crawled free from the crack, shaking out his hair and tail. "That was close."

The creature landed on the bounder above him with such force that the ground shook, knocking Yugi off balance and stealing all the breath in his body. His heart froze in his chest, his face lifted slowly, unwillingly to stare at the creature standing above him. This was not one of the faeries' hunting dogs: this was a wolf, massive and muscular with powerful legs and hunched shoulders and fur so black if not for the red outline of its fur he would've blended into the night itself. Everything about him spoke of power and grace and hunger and sovereignty. The wolf arched up in a swagger and when Yugi's narrowed-eyed glare met its amused eyes it did something really disturbing—it smiled.

It leapt into the night vanishing in a whirlwind of shadows and landed not five inches from Yugi's feet, but instead of a wolf the Shadow King smiled down at him, eyes bright and gleaming.

"Very," he purred, impressed. The sound low and deep and nothing like the challenging snarl Yugi had sent his way. "But not enough." He sounded almost disappointed.

He flew into the air and in a wisp of black smoke, a black hawk dived towards Yugi. To the King's surprise and amusement, Yugi did not move. He stood claws flexed at his sides, feet firm and securely in place. His glare, a narrowed unreadable gaze, never once left Atem's sharp talons.

Atem dove closer: his talons flexed and ready. Still Yugi did not move. The King's talons were upon him now, curling to enclose around his soft flesh. Then Yugi danced out of the way and struck him palms flat across the bird's breast and wing, sending it—and the reversed Shadow King—sprawling.

Quickly, Yugi jumped between the gap, again, bracing his fall with his claws and feet. Hissing as the rocks scrapped the skin of his palms. He jumped and rolled into a clumsy four-legged sprint.

The King collected himself. Yugi expected to hear snarls of aggravation and rage. Instead the King laughed: a loud, high-pitched, mad giggle that erupted into a boisterous laugh. It transformed into a delightful cackling as he transformed into a raven and flew off after his prey.

He flew in circles, spirals and aerial dips. The coon's white and red skin bright and glowing in the darkness. With a curious, cackle, the Shadow King descended on Yugi like a murder of crows.

Yugi waited until the sound was a piercing shriek in his ears and rolled to the left, spiraling sideways across the ground in a roll and the King ensnared only dirt. Yugi rolled into a crotch and changed directions, taking off for the trees. His sprint was clumsy, his longer legs and shorter arms stunting and stumbling over the other but he had teeth and claws and wits and he knew how to use them. He knew when to run away from a challenge and when to face one. When to fight and when to run. To hide. To strike from below—and that aroused a challenge in the King so fierce it all but consumed him.

This child was clever and strong. He was cunning and fierce. He was spunky and indomitable. He was not prey but a survivor—one who challenged the order and triumphed. But he was also kind in the way he treated others, never letting the harshness of his world and his life diminish the purity and integrity of his soul. There was admiration in such a strong spirit, and an almost savage beauty to him that his mud stained hands and feet, his bare arms and legs decorated with scraped and bruises and unruly mess of hair only highlighted rather than diminished.

He was everything Atem had wanted and more—and the King would be _damned_ if he let him escape. Leaping into a sprint, he donned the swift speed and clever cunning of a fox and took off like a shot. Catching up to Yugi quickly, a plan already forming in his mind—for there was one last trick the King had never used in a hunt before, a trick that made him King in more ways than his uncountable number of shapes did.

Yugi doubled his speed. Twigs snapped, leaves crunched and dirt rustled as he tore through the clearing, relying on speed alone. The woods were achingly close yet so tantalizingly far, promising freedom the way a trap promised a free meal.

Something snapped at Yugi's feet, and Yugi almost stumbled, losing precious momentum. He gasped! He'd known the King was behind him—he could smell the thrill of the chase rolling off him in waves—but when did he get so close?

Yugi was disgusted by the fear coursing through him at that moment. He swallowed it and did a double take, forcing the fox to slide sharply in the dirt in order to change direction. Still he kept up with him. The King was swift and followed Yugi's every step with a leap.

Yugi tried to put on another burst of speed but failed and a half-exhausted half-fearful yelp tore out of his throat. His lungs constricted painfully from the extended run, unused to such exhausting speed for so long. His legs were numb and his arms screamed at him to stop. Too late he realized his change in direction had led him astray from his destination, his focus having been entirely on running and not where he was going. The woods were adjacent to him now, he curled left ready to redirect his course—

And was blindsided by an enormous black lion's paw connected to the body of a fox. Yugi screamed. His feet were swept out from under him sending him spiraling. He crashed and rolled. His exhausted limbs landing painfully against the hard ground and his vision whirled. Overcome with dizziness, he struggled to his feet and braced to run but was cornered once again by the King. He'd traded his fox form for that of a wolf, the form leveling its gaze with Yugi, who hadn't failed to notice the lustful gleaming in those eyes nor the curl in his smirk.

Yugi rolled onto his hands and feet, spine arched like a cat's, teeth bared in a challenging hiss and claws flexed to strike and bite. A thrill galvanized Atem's spine. _Even when he knows he's caught, he fights._ It made him shudder. He smirked and shifted only slightly, waiting. Yugi struck blindly, hissing and made a rash leap to escape—only to be struck hard and forcibly pushed onto his back, robbing him of breath. His chest and hips pinned at once and his wrists pinned level with his head by clawed hands. Yugi yowled and struggled but the grip upon his wrists and limbs was too strong. He steadied when his wrists were squeezed painfully.

Yugi's glare intensified. The creature above him wore the mask of the fae: ethereal and hauntingly beautiful and doing nothing to hide the playful, casual cruelty of all his kind. And this was there King.

His smile curled at the corners: red eyes bright and blazing with triumph and a mad delight, and a lustful tongue licked his lips revealing fangs. "Magnificent!" He praised, awed. His words all breath. "You were the most spectacular hunt I've ever encountered. Such a raw wit, such talented tricks, such a passion for survival." He breathed managing to sound starved and satisfied all at once. He leaned closer until their foreheads were pressed together and whispered, purring in Yugi's ear when the smaller turned his head away in disgust. "Never have I been so satisfied with my victory. Never have I known such _challenge_ …" he trailed off.

Yugi shot back to glare at him, hissing and refusing to bare his throat. This creature would get no submission from him.

Then Yugi smirked.

"Go ahead," he spat vicious with victory. "Kill me, Shadow King. Claim your prey and take your prize. I may have failed to escape you but the others didn't. My life is a small price to pay for their freedom."

Something about the confidence in that statement, about how little Yugi considered his own life infuriated him. The way his pride and willingness to risk and even sacrifice it for others enthralled him. Such a beautiful, noble creature…

All at once the King recognized the hungry, possessive excitement that crashed over his thirst for the hunt. This was not the thrill of the chase, no simple desire to chase and capture nor was it the lust and excitement that came from the hunt, and sedated with the triumph of the catch. Nor was it the desperation for a challenge the King craved every year. No, this was stronger, fiercer, more primal and personal, and _far_ more unquenchable.

This hunger…this desire…this _need_ to capture, to hold, to have, to chase, to catch, to claim over and over and over until his very spirit abandoned his body, this…this was arousal. And _this_ hunger would not be satisfied until he'd claimed this beautiful, magical, fiery little creature beneath him, body and soul.

The King smirked. "I am not going to kill you." He said, grin widening at the shocked bewilderment on Yugi's face. All earlier confidence and triumph gone from his expression.

"This night is about the Hunt, not the blood that is spilled. The catch and capture is all the gratification we need, not the red equivalency that is the way of our Earth Mother. It is _she_ who orders Death and Decay, we simply relish in her choice" he explained calmly, his half-starved voice sounding hungrier and hungrier by the second. "And _you,_ " he praised staring Yugi dead in the eyes: blazing passionate fire burning fiercely into bemused amethyst and he could hear the younger's heart rapidly pound. "Have provided me with a challenge far superior than I have had in _years_." The emphasis of the word was a mere shadow of how long it had truly been. "And such a talent deserves only the highest of rewards."

Without warning, he yanked Yugi off the ground and pulled him into his arms, carrying him like a bride, rather than a prize. Yugi thrashed and squirmed but the King caught his flaying limbs and held them tight while the other hissed and threatened.

Then the King started walking back to the clearing where a circle of stallions and hounds all mounted with knights glad in armor were patiently waiting. Yugi froze in an instant when he saw _what_ exactly they surrounded: the children, the other captives, all of them who he'd freed and urged to run while he stalled for time, all of them were there, looking broken and defeated and all on the brink of terrified tears. The faeries above them gave triumphant cheers as their King returned with the last of their game.

"Well done!" The King's voice boomed, then all was silent. "Have they all been captured?" he asked his generals.

"All of them!" Bakura nodded, eyes still bright and wild. "They got pretty far! Almost made it."

"Indeed! That was the finest hunt we've had in _seasons_ ," Otogi agreed.

"Yes," The King nodded, radiating a passion and pleasure his men and kindred had not seen of him in ages. "And it's all thanks to this little one," he praised, but Yugi hadn't heard him. His eyes were locked on the children, the captives he thought he'd freed. He'd _bragged_ that he'd freed, and yet here they all were. He struck him instantly that they never had a chance of escaping. This had been their real game—and they lost.

Yugi's whole body shuddered, broken with defeat and wetness stung his eyes as he broke down in the King's arms before he could stop himself.

"There, there now, little one," The King's voice was surprisingly soothing. "There is no need to weep. Your friends are all well. As I said, it is the chase we enjoy, not the kill. We are not beasts." It did little to comfort him, so the King shifted his hold, and set Yugi down against a nearby rock, his body too weak and devastated to run.

The King turned back to his captives, took a single step and then swooped down into an elegant bow. He dipped so low the tips of his bangs brushed the ground. "My dear, honored quests." He favored each captive with a look and an address, his tone pleasant and polite. "You have done us all a great honor this night and provided us with a Hunt far more spectacular than we could have ever have hoped for and for that you have not only our deepest gratitude but our esteemed honor as well." The royal plural suddenly made him sound elegant, regal even, but Yugi didn't trust it.

"However, you are all here because you trespassed on the hallowed places on this sacred night when such things are forbidden in our world as well as yours. For that, you have done a great wrong, but you have served that debt, and we hereby pardon you all for that transgression." He bowed again and this time all of them—even Yugi—looked up at him curious and bewildered.

"As a reward for such wonderful sport," the King began. "The majority of you will be returned to your mortal world in the same place that you were taken, your memories spelled and you will be convinced all was but a disturbing dream." A rush of relief so strong and forceful it nearly made them all sick swept through the crowd.

Then the King's eyes darkened. "But let it also be a warning not to transgress on our lands again." He was firm in the declaration but there was also fairness. Everyone nodded.

"And for the minority of you…" he added with a swift smirk. "Those who have proven themselves more capable than most, and more valuable to us than to your mortal kindred, you shall remain here," he opened his arms in a gracious welcome. "And received all the blessings of a member of my court." There was a few raised eyebrows and gasps of surprise and a few murmurs but otherwise no one spoke. "Those few of you have already been chosen," the King smiled. "For I've seen all and know all from my men and my lands, and I assure you, you will be secure under my protection and well pampered under the care of my many courtiers." Then he spun and his eyes suddenly fell on Yugi.

"And _you_ , my precious one, who was the architect of this magnificent night, will be given the greatest gift of all…" He let those words hang in the air like brilliant glowing fireflies trapped in mason jars.

His courtiers all looked surprised, unused to the glitter that flickered unabashed in the King's eyes. Yugi shuddered. He did not like that look in the King's eyes.

" _You_ , little one," he purred bowing down to meet Yugi's gaze. Yugi looked at him with all the uneasiness of a frightened kitten staring up at a large dog. " _You_ , will remain forever at my side, and right-hand…"

A deliberate pause and Yugi's eyes bulged with understanding.

Atem smirked. "As my Consort."

Yugi's heart dropped into his stomach. Subconsciously, he shook his head. Atem's smirk did not falter. His eyes flickered with amusement. He rose a hand and curled his forefinger towards him. Yugi shook his head again and tried to scramble backwards but the rock stopped him. Vaguely, he wondered if the Shadow King had done that on purpose. The King let out a sigh and stepped towards him but Yugi bolted up and shook his head. The King curled his fingers again motioning to come, again Yugi shook his head and stepped away but the King matched his retreat step for step.

Eventually, the King grew tired of their game and motioned to move left. His plan worked and Yugi sprang right. Too late he realized his mistake when the King doubled back and he landed right in the man's arms. Yugi screeched and hissed, clawing and scrambling to get away but the King's hold was like iron. In an act of fear and desperation Yugi bit hard into the King's arms. He winced when Yugi's raccoon fangs pierced the skin of his arm, but shook him off easily.

"None of that now, little one," he playfully scolded, grabbing Yugi's flailing fists and crushed him to his chest. Yugi just hissed though his eyes looked like he was about to break, the sudden situation overwhelming him. Atem frowned, sympathetically and wanting nothing more than to banish the fear from his new lover's face, but crushed the guilt forming there. He would show the little one the joys of his new position soon enough.

Behind him Bakura and Otogi, dismounted their steads and snickered.

"I don't think he likes you, Atem," Bakura chortled in amusement.

Atem only snorted.

"You know," Otogi suggested. "We could always make him more _compliant_ for you?" They snickered like bachelors discussing their latest conquests. Yugi heard it too, and something about it terrified him in a way Atem didn't like.

Atem's head snapped over his shoulder and barked. "Enough of that! What would Ryou think hearing you speak such nonsense," he retorted so harsh they both stopped. Then a cruel smile slit his face. "What would _Tea_ think?"

Fear suddenly filled their eyes. Bakura glared ready to protest, but Atem's smirk confirmed the threat was no mean words, and bit his tongue.

With a victorious smirk, the King commanded. "See to our new guests, and see that they are all returned to their proper homes and places safely and with care."

Only when they nodded obediently did he turn back to Yugi smiling. "I will see to my mate."

It wasn't the word that made Yugi gulp. It was the hungry leer in the King's eyes.

"Now then," The King purred. "Let's see if some soap, water, and fresh lacings will tame you, my little savage."

Yugi _definitely_ did not like that look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that last line!
> 
> Ironically, the original song for this chapter was To The Rescue from the NBC soundtrack, but halfway through writing the second part I realized it fit the next chapter better and while editing this one i found the Fast pase of the Christmas Eve Montage fit the chase scene while Poor Jack fit Yugi's depressed state as well as Atem's complete and total jubilation and inspiration after such an intense hunt,,,interesting how that all worked out.
> 
> I had tons of fun writing this scene! it was especially tricky because Yugi is a raccoon and while they're swift tree climbers, very dexterous and clever, they're clumsy runners so it was clear whatever escape methods Yugi attempted, he couldn't outrun Atem, but it was a TON of fun having him outsmart him--especially since that only seemed to make Atem want him more ;)


	4. The Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Part 4 right on schedule...I had a huge debate on whether or not to post this and the next part together but felt the tones were too different and it would be better to give everyone a little more surprise next chapter ;)
> 
> On that now SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! I was so happy with how many review I got last chapter (and kudos on A03!) it really made my day! So thank you everyone for all your support and appreciation (HUGS!) Its nice to know my old style and my new context are still going strong!
> 
> On that note...next week will be the final chapter of Part !. I'm gonna do my best to finish Part 2 in the mean time but work has been on my ass and this month is gonna be a little stressful so I cant make promises, but i LOVE this story so I wanna continue it!
> 
> As always read, review, reply, critique, comment, ask questions, post theories, flames must have reasons and explanations or they will be ignored and constructive criticism is always welcome (i am VERY nice and nothing offends me so please don't hold back)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own everything but the characters and the inspirational songs.

Chapter 4: Palace

 _(Track—_ To the Rescue _—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)_

By the time they reached the Palace of Shadows, Yugi's temper had not improved. The perpetual squirming, squeezing and wrestling in the cage of the King's arms had left him thoroughly exhausted. The King had not flinched once during the aggravated assault, if anything there was a skip in his step. The brightness in his eyes was not the lustful hunger of earlier but an excited glee. Gone was the victorious arrogance and replaced was the genuine curious delight of a small child with a new pet he knew nothing about but was eager to care for. His smile was a giddy thing all bright and beaming and—was he humming?

Yugi did not know whether to be worried or terrified.

"Ah, here we are!" The King announced brightly, his voice giddy with glee.

Expecting some black-stoned gothic monstrosity with a crocodile infested moat on a massive cliff over-looking a terrible storm, Yugi was shocked speechless when the King stopped at the swell of a hill ringed by thorn bushes growing in a gnarled circle. The thick thorny tangle chased some spiraling steps to the top of the hill where a single large oak tree sat.

Yugi eyed it flabbergasted as the King skipped up the steps, giving Yugi a better look as they grew closer. Unlike the Heare tree with its sinister arms and thorny cages, this one appeared to be a normal tree. It was a very large tree: ancient and angular with a thick, knobbed trunk and a tangled web of roots weaving through the ground and a spiral of branches crowned its top.

"Is this it?" Yugi thought more than said, flabbergasted.

"Oh gracious, no!" the king laughed heartedly. "This is not but the front door."

"Front do-?" Yugi started then the words froze in his throat. His eyes suddenly spying the enormous gaping hole where the roots split opening to a deep, dark abyss of emptiness. The horrifying revelation made them bulge.

"No!" Yugi shrieked, spinning in the King's arms. He sank his claws into his shoulder and his feet into the King's side and made a mad, desperate leap for freedom—

—the King caught him around his waist and Yugi landed across his shoulder with an uncomfortable "omff". The iron grip did not stop him and he hissed, clawed and bit at whatever his claws and teeth could reach shrieking "No! Let me go! I am not going down there! You can't make-ah!"

He jumped when the King scolded "Enough of that!" And gave a loud cry of surprise, a cross between a yell and a squeak at the smack that came soon after. A quick, sharp slap just below his tail.

Yugi stared at the King in shock.

"You!" The word was an incredulous squeak. Subconsciously, he rubbed the abused area where the King's handprint left a soft sting. "Did you just—"

He helped again when the King tugged him back into his arms.

A mischievous smile slit his face. "Now hold still." He swaggered elegantly over the tangle of roots, stopping just above the entrance to the abyss below. "Or you'll lose your nose."

Yugi shrieked and started clawing and squirming but the King's grip was like iron. "No! I said no you foul, blood-thirsty, evil beast!—you are not taking me down—AH!"

His scream swallowed his protests as the King took an elegant leap forward and the two dropped like a pair of stones. Yugi's heart lurched and he clung desperately to the King. They spiraled through the air, the world blurring past them in a blurry streak of mad sights and sounds.

Then they were caught. Yugi swallowed his own scream. His heart leapt into his throat and his stomach dropped as they were slowly suspended in the air. His whole body lurched as he and the King were bounced back up then caught again by a net of roots. His grip on the King had not loosened. Then the roots moved.

Unburdened by the fall, Atem slid patiently down the unraveling roots. They lowered him and his prize to his feet and he walked into the hall without breaking stride. The room they entered looked like a massive entrance hall: long and narrow with a high dome ceiling formed from a tangle of roots. Glass and silver spheres hung from the roots in tiers like a giant living chandelier, alighting the room with a pale pearlescent glow like thousands of tiny moons.

The creatures scurrying about the hall were not the revelers from above. They wore rags and furs instead of silks and leaves and their costumes were those of servants and not courtiers. They were nonetheless intimidating: spindly thin girls with powdery wings and extra arms carried baskets of fine silks, spools of threads and bobbins of spun gold. On their shoulders sat hand-size spiders with googly eyes munching on pieces of rotted fruits. A trio of old woman with long golden hair and dressed in ragged silver robes carried baskets towered high with the week's wash.

Through another doorway, a huge grey-skinned troll carried the carcasses of two deer: one under his arm, the other slouched over his shoulder. Next to him a tall, gangly woman with a long nose and jackal ears carried a huge basket piled high with silver thorny fruits. Strapped to her back was a basket of frozen toads and a few bottles of fine wine. Behind them a trio of gangly limbed goblins marched in a line: their long arms stuffed with goblets and wooden cups. In the roots overhead green furred imps with manes tuffed like lion's fur and leathery black bat's wings tossed each other plates in a chain towards a room where steam billowed out in thick clouds.

At the sight of their master, they dropped their loads and swarmed around them in a vociferous chatter of "My King!" and "You're back" and "Welcome home!"

It was then they noticed the bundle in his arms. Yugi shrieked when their monstrous eyes fell on him, and buried his face in the King's chest.

"And who's this?" asked a tall woman with an aged face and long golden hair that should've belonged to a trapped princess. Atem chuckled at the expression and turned to his household smiling.

"Members of my house, may I introduce…" He set Yugi down and spun him to face the ground, but offered his massive wings as a shelter. "This is Yugi, my Consort."

A collective gasp of surprise and curiosity followed. Suddenly spotlighted, Yugi backed away only to feel the King's long fingers on his shoulders, encouragingly. The crowd studied him for a moment, scrutinizing, then broke into a roaring cheer of delight.

"What a cutie!" Some of the spider seamstresses giggled like girls with a new doll. The enormous troll leaned his massive head forward and gave him a sniff so fierce it pulled Yugi towards him. Then he smiled an offered a huge meaty hand for Yugi to shake. Yugi blinked and frozenly shook one of the massive fingers.

"How adorable!" The troll's jackal-eared companion giggled.

Questions suddenly flew at them: shouts and cheers of "He's perfect!" And "You chose well" and "Where did you find him?" overwhelmed the small coon while Atem just grinned.

"Is he not?" The King answered without breaking stride. "I caught him myself." He sounded more like he was showing off a prized catch than a bride. And that made Yugi furious.

"As you can all see," Atem gestured a hand. "He's in need of a new wardrobe."

The spider girls, who Yugi now realized were seamstresses, shrieked with delight already discussing colors and fabric styles.

"We'll also be wanting food." The troll, jackal and goblins flashed toothy grins and scrambled for the kitchen.

"And he needs to freshen up so I want a bath drawn." The old women nodded as the King continued. "Take your time and make sure the water is hot."

"Excuse me!" Yugi stepped away with an uncharacteristically loud voice. Spotlighted once again, the coon boy crossed his arms and raised a proud chin. "I can speak for myself, you know! And no one is washin' and dressin' me up! Understand! I'm not some doll!" He pointed accusingly at the King. "And I am not his bride—or consort or whatever you call it!" His finger shook with furry. "I don't care what he says!"

The outburst didn't earn him the response he thought it would. The shock of it lasted but a blink before they were all smiling and giggling behind their hands doing nothing to hide their amusement at the boy's confident and forthright manner. Oh yes, he would indeed suit their King.

Growling in frustration, Yugi spun to the King and demanded "Take me home now!"

The King but smiled. "You are home."

Yugi was furious "Not _your_ home! _My_ home!"

"We'll get the bath drawn," the old women bowed and left without being asked. Their voices sweet with age and wise with understanding.

Yugi spun to them wanting to scream. Then, ripping at his hair, he did.

"My, my, aren't you feisty, little one?" The King grinned eyeing the rebellious Yugi. Yugi spun about and hissed. The King took a step towards him. Yugi step backwards.

"Keep your filthy paws off me, you...you..." Words failed him in his rage. "Or I'll scratch you!"

"You will, will you?" The King arched a brow than peered over Yugi's shoulder. "Ah, there you are?"

Yugi peeked over his shoulder to see who the King was addressing. Too late he recognized the trap.

The King sprang. "Got you!"

Yugi screamed: a loud wail of furry and indignation as he was lifted from the ground his arms pinioned uselessly at his side and his legs flailing wildly.

"Ah! Letmego! Get your paws off me, you lump of slimy dog! Ah! Hey! Are you listening to me!? I said let me go! Let. Me. Go!" He shrieked and wailed as the King carried him up a spiral of stairs carved from climbing roots and earth.

The King only smirked at his defiance and whispered sweetly in his ear. "Now, now there's no need to be nervous. You are my Consort now. All that is and all that is here is yours to own and command as well as mine. My house already adores you and they will obey you if you only ask."

Yugi hissed at him. "Everyone but you right?" Yugi glared and retorted "since I asked you several times to let me go!"

The King smirked. "If I do then you'll simply runaway and I can't have that before you've even seen what pleasures I can offer you."

Yugi shivered.

The King carried him through a palace of wood and earth as if an underground forest had supplied the materials and grown into its shape. The walls were solid earth and frozen icy glass between the trunks of trees or tangles of roots. Archways were made of branches curved and locking together. Curtains were woven from spider's silk and snowflakes and all the furniture was mismatched and wooden: carved from driftwood or birch or vines with jeweled knobs. There were no doors or hallways: instead bridges and archways overlooking the lower levels linked the rooms together. The King carried him up two more spiral staircases before finally stopping in front of two massive double doors at the top of the stairs.

Intricately carved of beautiful dark rosewood with forest images: tossing trees, blooming flowers, magnificent beasts with jeweled eyes encrusted into the wood. The details were so fine Yugi could almost see them moving—a moment later he realized they _were_ moving: birds were flying about the trees, tigers were hunting stags and flowers were swaying in the nonexistent wind.

The King whispered a word and all the creatures moved towards the vines and began twisting and turning and maneuvering the locks. There was a clockwork click and the doors opened with a rumbling groan and Yugi was carried into the King's rooms.

And what rooms they were, it was not a single room but several: a sitting room boasted large beautifully ornate tapestries on the walls, soft white carpets on the floors, and a mismatch of long couches and armchairs scattered about a small table set with an antiquarian tea set, an ornate chess set and a stack of various sized books.

Another room was cylinder shaped with a cathedral like ceiling made of tree roots and hard earth, the floor was a black and white checkered pattern spiraling around the center. Large gothic style windows opened to the world outside and the walls were all bookcases: a library. There was an ornate desk in the corner: a twisted curl of black roots formed the chair and the desk looked like two trees holding a massive slab of black stone between their curled branches. The book shelves curved with the room stacked high from floor to ceiling with books, old and modern: leather bound covers were encrusted with jewels, paperback romances and hardcover poetry collections with breathtaking illustrations, massive dictionaries thick with words and everything else in between. A rolling ladder allowed access to higher shelves.

The third room faced the sun and all but one wall was made of glass with wooden shelves and railings filled with thick bushy plants spilling over their wooden rims. Plastic bottles and glass globes tied by their necks and bottoms held with ropes were suction-cupped to the windows. Each holding various herbs and plants growing in their own private terrarium. Against the wall sat a wooden table piled high with jars and racks of drying herbs and a motor and pedal sat patiently waiting for use.

The fourth room was built like a wardrobe: fancy coats and robes lined the walls, leathers, furs and fine silks in a variety of cuts and styles hung on racks next to a spiraling tower of boots and shoes. Colors exploded everywhere and there was no organization or order though everything hung in perfect visual sight. On the far wall was a three way mirror.

The final two rooms were across the arch and connected by a single doorway. A massive wireframe bed sat beckoningly on a raised dais. On the other side was a warm, lit fireplace. Red velvet pillows and silk sheets clashed with the thick blankets of fur piled high on top of it and the silky curtains swayed invitingly in the nonexistent breeze: black mesh that enticed visitors to look inside but also sheltered occupants from unwanted eyes. Yugi's heart dropped to his stomachs. The bedroom. He realized.

The King passed this room and entered the second. It was open and airy with a roof of glass and carved entirely of stone: stone stool, stone vanity, a single piece of silver embedded in the wall acted as a mirror, stone table crowded with bottles and brushes, and at its heart was a stone circle embedded in the floor where the three old woman with the long golden hair were upending buckets of steamy, silty water. Another sister poured a pitcher of steaming water into a silver basin. The third was fishing through the collection of bottles, sampling each fragrance before adding the bubbles to the water. The air was spiced with the smell of lilacs and licorice.

They saw their King and left without being asked.

Yugi's stomach dropped again and he understand long before the King set him down on the stone stool in front of the vanity and knelt to inspect the water.

He was going to get a bath. The _King_ was going to give _him_ a bath!

As soon as his bottom hit the chair and his hands released him the little sprite leaped to freedom. Expecting the reaction, Atem caught him easily with one arm. The boy kicked and squirmed shoving at his shoulder with small arms and pounding his back with tiny fists. Atem pulled a piece of thin silver chain from the bureau and pressed one end to the stone bar. Magically, the chain flew and connected holding strong. The other chain tied securely around the smaller' ankle and set him down again. He watched Yugi pounce again—only to crash to the floor. The boy stared at the silver chain in absolute bewilderment. He eyes turned to the King, blinking incredulously.

The King merely smirked and lightly stepped over the long chain, kneeled upon the stones and continued to draw the bath.

Behind him he heard Yugi hiss and attack the chain: hitting, clawing and yanking ferociously on the thin silver braid until he panted and flopped and collapsed in a hissing, screaming mess.

With a mighty tug the chain snapped and sent him spiraling into the wall. He blinked once and then leapt with a cry of victory only to be tripped once more and fall flat on his face. Flabbergasted he studied the chain at his ankle and to his horror and shock it had indeed reattached right where the chains had split: perfectly melded and reformed and not even a mark to show there had been a tear.

Yugi sat their staring at it.

"It's an enchanted chain, Yugi." The King explained without looking at him. "You can't break them and even if you did they would just reform. So you might as well save your strengths for other things."

The leer in his eyes made it perfectly clear what he meant.

"There were are." Atem smiled as the tub began to froth. He spun to Yugi with a soft, waiting, smile. "The bath is ready."

Yugi eyes widened and dropped to the floor. His entire face suffused with color and he shivered. "I-I don't need a bath!" He protested fiddling with the ragged smock he wore. "I'm good as I am."

"Nonsense!" Atem protested. "You're covered in grime!" He took a step forward. Yugi took a step back, the King matching his retreat step for step. "I'm going to scrub you from head to toe."

Yugi shook his head, shivering.

"There is no need to be nervous," Atem said reassuringly. His hand slipped to the hem of the tattered smock Yugi wore. "I'd be a poor King if I could not keep my mate well-kept."

For an instant, the younger froze. Than he shrieked and smacked his hands away. Hissing, he yanked hard on the chains. "I can bathe myself!" Yugi protested but was unable to hide the nervous stutter in his words. His entire face burned bright and scarlet.

Atem arched a brow, amused and intrigued. _Embarrassment_ , he concluded. It was the first human emotion he's seen from Yugi aside from anger. It intrigued him more.

"Now, now, none of that," The King assured. With a single touch the silver chains dissolved to a wisp. Yugi shrieked, flying backwards and crashed into floor from the sudden release. He leapt into the corner and hissed.

Atem was unamused.

Yugi moved to spring again but Atem expected the reaction and enclosed his fingers around Yugi's arm, tugging him forward. Yugi protested with a ferocious hiss, scratching and biting but Atem evaded his teeth and claws. In a swift, single motion that made Yugi shriek, Atem lifted Yugi into an arm, grabbed the hem of his tunic, upended it over Yugi's head, and dropped him into the tub.

Yugi sank like a stone. He bounced back up, furious, but before he could protest, Atem upended a basin over his head. Yugi screamed at that. Atem held him firmly by the scruff of his neck while he kicked and thrashed in the tub.

"AH! Splah! Stop! You're getting soap in my face! Stop it, you twisted madman!" Yugi spat, hissing and scratching.

The King battled gallantly with soap and sponge: bath water splashed and sprayed all over him. He growled warningly when Yugi sank his teeth into this arms after Atem spun him to get at his chest, and punished him by upending another basin over his head. Yugi shrieked and whimpered as another wave of cold water was dumped over him and sank shivering into the warm tub. Atem saw the hints of tiny tears prickling Yugi's eyes and squashed the guilt he felt quickening there. Taking advantage of the boy's sudden stillness, he released his neck and squirted more soap onto his hair and the sponge and proceeded to scrub his neck and back. Yugi spun in the tub but Atem was faster and avoided his fists then grabbed them in one hand and held them over Yugi's head to scrub at his chest. The boy shrieked and laughed when the soap tickled his tummy and screeched more threats.

"St-stop! Not there! Ah!" He chocked between laughs and kicks.

Atem smirked "oh are you ticklish there?" Atem scrubbed his belly again and Yugi burst into a growling, laughing fit.

"You are!?" Atem said with mock astonishment. "In that case..." His eyes darkens and Yugi suddenly grasped the vulnerability of his position and squeaked when the King's hands disappeared under the water.

"Let's see what other ticklish spots you have?"

"N-n-no..." Yugi's protest morphed into a moan and his whole body shuddered when the King's hand danced up his inner thigh and stroked the flesh there.

The King smirked again, slipping to cup his little coon's perfect bottom and smiled when Yugi's tail started thrashing.

Atem sank the sponge into the water then gently brushed it down the curve of Yugi's spine. The raccoon arched into the touch, moaning loudly. A red flush of heat crept up his neck as the King continued to wash him, though more gently this time.

"My, my, aren't we sensitive?" he whispered and placed a soft loving kiss on Yugi's wet forehead. Gently, he lowered the little coon back into the tub and released his wrists.

Yugi shivered and this time he knew it wasn't from the cold water.

All too quickly, the gentle touches stopped and he felt the King retract his hands, surprised by his own disappointment.

The seamstresses swept into the room: spiders on their shoulders and arms full of fresh lacings. They set the clothes down and dismissed themselves with low, backwards bows. Atem left him in the tub and inspected the garments approvingly. More servants entered carrying silver trays with bowed heads.

"We'll eat once you've finished," Atem gestured to the pile of clothing.

He was relieved and disappointed when Atem left him alone to dress.

He dried himself quickly and wrapped himself in the security of the white towels and cautiously examined the clothes the King had chosen.

Yugi blushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I ended it there! Queen can have SOME plot twists and cliffies that aren't heart-wrenching can't I? (sips her wine)
> 
> This chapter was SO much fun to write! Ironically, To the Rescue was the theme, even though its all about Atem capturing Yugi and "imprisoning" him in his castle at the mercy of his staff and torturing him into submission with soap, sponges, and buckets of water. LOL
> 
> Seriously i LOVE that song in the original movie, it's so fun and my favorite part is Jack's reaction when he realizes not only is Santa in danger, but Sally too! I mean he's furious! so that whole song just fit this so well, with the fast tunes and way everyone was running around before ending in a nice slow, melody perfect for Jack's apology, Santa's departure and Jack and Sally realizing they're in love-before the Mayor the Trick or Treat Trio barged in and interrupted it.
> 
> Plus i also loved it cause we get to see Yugi's fiesy side in full blown action but also Atem's more playful and loving side. I absolutely LOVED writing and creating the palace staff, i'll see if my fellow mythology and faerie culture buffs can guess who some of these creatures are ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone! and Just waist next chapter all those questions you have and secret desires I know you're all on pins and needles for will be revealed!


	5. The Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now without further ado...the final installment of Part 1 of The Raccon and the shadow King...
> 
> Disclaimer: i own all but the chracters and the Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack
> 
> Dedications: THANK YOU to all my wonderful reviewers both new and old! I loved your comments and I'm so proud of this story and how well its been recieved and thank you all for helping me make this story the best it can be!

_(Track—_ Jack and Sally Montage/Sally’s Song/Finale _—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)_

Atem tapped his fingers as he waited for Yugi to come to him. He lounged back against the couch pillows. Silver trays piled high with fresh fruits glazed with honey, pyramids of biscuits thick and fluffy with melted butter, freshly boiled quails eggs, and steamy bread bowls of soup stuffed with meaty chunks and thick with vegetables sat patiently on the table. The tea set and chess board sat unhappily after being moved to the ottomans. Two tall wine glasses stood like loyal guards to a dessert of acorn cakes decorated with purple frosting, waiting eagerly to be eaten. Frustrated fingers tapped louder.

“Yugi?” Atem called tempted to peek. “Are you finished? It’s time to come out.” There was a swish of cloth and a rustle of carpets.

Atem spun to look over his shoulder then rose to investigate. “The food is ready.”

He crossed the arch and peeked into the bathing rooms and found them empty. “Yugi?” he asked curiously, and unconcerned. There was a woosh of movement and out the corner of his eye, he spied a shadow sprinting across the archway.

“Yugi?” he called melodically, rather enjoying this game of hide-and-seek. “Where are you?” he sang, slipping silently into the next room.

Hiding behind one of the chairs, Yugi examined all exists. Cautiously, he edged towards one of the openings. He needed to leave. He needed to think and he couldn’t do that with the King standing so tantalizingly close. Even without a proper layout of this place there had to be some place he could hide?

He gathered his legs underneath him in a half-crotch: limbs light and ready to flee.

“Why hello there?” Crimson eyes smiled triumphantly down at the surprised Yugi. The King perched like a couching panther on the armrest of the chair Yugi was hiding behind. The King’s arrival catching him off guard, Yugi jumped in surprise. The cloth he’d been given falling easily to accommodate the perfection of his form.

Atem licked his lips, eyes widening and his cock throbbing with approval.

He was a small creature: nearly a foot shorter than the King’s own height and his wiry limbs and calloused hands spoke of a life harder than any creature to frequent the Palace of Underlings. His body was lithe as the gentle curve of a wildflower. It betrayed the sharp claws hidden in his small hands, the dangerous stealth he displayed in battle.

Now that he was clean, his once rough gray skin was a soft white: the darker hairs on his arms glistened with a shimmer of water. His once dark hair was now red and crowned with silvery-gold bangs identical to the fur of his large, rounded ears. His striped tail nearly reached his own height and curled protectively about his waist also red and silvery gold.

Yugi's eyes found his and widened, and what eyes they were: catching them in only rebellious stares and angry glimpses before, Atem could now stare uninterrupted into their beauty. They were round, not sharp: the arched angle, in fact, coming from the slanted black markings that resembled a mask. Nor were they purple, as he’d once thought, but blue. A bright solid blue darkened by the night, with only a drop of white in them, and the faint blue outlining them gave them an ethereal look: like something completely untouchable and all together his.

They lacked the fearlessness that burned bright and wild in them before. Instead there was now hesitance, embarrassment—vulnerability even. The King licked his lips.

"You look marvelous!" He breathed, jumping down from the chair.

"Marvelous!?" Yugi snapped and jumped back all but horrified. The fierceness returned to his eyes for the briefest of moments and Atem smiled. Yugi’s cheeks and ears burned pink and his fingers fiddled with the gown’s fabric. The cloud white silks he'd been given felt sleek and slippery under his fingers like trying to catch water with his bare hands. "I feel ridiculous in this flimsy thing and with half the hide scrubbed off me." 

The gown was a simple slip of silvery silk: loose and flowing to just below his knees with flare sleeves. It felt light as spider silk when he'd pulled it over his head and he wondered briefly if that was what it was made from. Once he'd slipped it on, the fibers themselves felt like they were moving: constricting to perfectly mold his shape. Nothing was hidden. It didn't help that the white material was so sheer.

He blushed deeper at the King's leering eyes. 

"Can't I have my clothes back?" His voice had a pleading edge.

"That old thing?" Atem chortled "Certainly not! I told the seamstresses to burn it."

"You what!?" Yugi shrieked furious. "That was mine!"

 “Fear not, my love,” the King just smiled. "It was not done in malice. Once my seamstresses have finished your wardrobe, you’ll never have to wear rags again.” There was a sweetness to his promise but Yugi was determined to be stubborn and puffed his cheeks, narrowing his eyes.

Perhaps on another creature it would’ve looked fearsome, but Atem found it precious and tried not to chuckle.

“Come, sit.” He gestured his arm to the untouched spread.

Yugi did not move. “Going to fatten me up so you can eat me?” he quirked a brow.

Flabbergasted by the comment, the King stared at him incredulously. “Eat you? Certainly not! Don’t even jest of such repulsive things.” The King shuddered and swept a hand to the open armchair, bowing as he did so. “I know you’re hungry. I can hear your belly. It growls like a ravenous beast.”

Yugi fought down a blush and tried not to think when his last true meal was. Steam rising from bowls of hearty soup and thick, buttery biscuits spiced the air, and the glisten of honeyed fruits and the sweet-smelling frosting of acorn cakes made his mouth water. No one escaped with an empty belly, he rationalized as the smoke of scents wafted his nose. It was a sound argument.

With his nose and chin held high, Yugi took the empty seat. The King smiled and took the one opposite him. Instead of dividing the food, however, he shoved the silver trays towards the boy and took a single wine glass from the spread. “Come eat your fill, I trust it’s been a while since your last meal.”

He studied Yugi’s eyes, his twitching hands, his quivering lips, the way he refused to meet the King’s eye.

Approaching slowly so not to startle his little one, Atem whispered seductively. “You _must_ be hungry.”

Yugi dived at the meal. Raccoon claws snatched whatever was within reach with quick, hungry movements. The acorn cakes were first, then the honey fruit: anything he needn’t wait to cool. He snatched an egg off the pile, and a biscuit off the pyramid and ate them together, and devoured a honey-soaked pear in only a few bites. He licked his lips and ate the last acorn cake before focusing on the eggs and biscuits. The steamy soup called to him wafting the air with the smell of spices and the promise of meat. He took the bowl in one hand and started fishing out the vegetables and meaty chunks with the other. He blew on the soup several times until the steam dissolved and then drank the broth down without stopping. He gasped for air and wiped the juice with back of his hand.

Atem watched him in amused fascination, sipping his wine occasionally as the youth ravaged his meal. So many mysteries about this curious creature. It made Atem shudder in delight. He couldn’t wait to hear all about his new mate’s world, and about his mate himself.

“Try the wine.” He offered Yugi his own wine. The boy took the cup and drank a heavy gulp before turning to the second bowl of soup. He stopped, then looked guiltily at the meal he’d all but pilfered and then at the King.

Atem just smiled. “Please, go on,” he said with a wave of his hand. “I’ve already had my fill this evening. This is all for you.”

Yugi didn’t know whether to smile or be suspicious. Instead, he drank his soup and set down the empty bowl, his hands folded in his lap. “Um…that was delicious.” Yugi said with a bowed head.

Atem chuckled. “I’m pleased you enjoyed it,” Atem said. His smile was a giddy things and his eyes twinkled bright with excitement. “We’ve much to discuss you and I.” He stood and offered Yugi a hand. The boy blinked at him. Atem pulled him up before he could back away and pulled him towards the archway. “I’ve many things I wish to ask you? Where did you come from? Why are your eyes blue? Most coon-shifter eyes are black? Why did you not shift into a raccoon during the hunt? Where did you learn all those tricks today?”

Remembering where that archway led, Yugi dugs his heels into the ground and leaned back putting all his wait into his arm. Atem stopped unphased and looked at him curiously, then bent down and swooped the boy into his arms like a just-married bride.

Yugi gasped, too surprised to struggle as Atem carried him over the archway and into his bedroom. He _did_ , however, start struggling when Atem carried him towards the bed and placed him on the pile of furs. Then he plopped his front half in Yugi’s lap, eyes bright and smile leering.

“I want to know everything about my little mate?” he whispered low and seductive.

Yugi snapped.

"For the last time! I am _not_ your mate!” He shoved Atem away and hopped off the bed so he was backed against the wall and pointed an accusing finger at the King. “Or consort. Or whatever you call it! I don't care if you’re the King! You stole me, imprisoned me, chased me, and now expect me to be a good little toy because you caught me?” He let all his indignation bleed into his voice. “You know nothing about me!”

The King’s eyes narrowed in frustration and Yugi gulped. He didn’t know what the King’s temper was like and was in no hurry to find out.

The words were sharp as barbs and Atem felt their bite. He closed his eye and sighed. When he opened them again, there was only patience in them and a hint of amused determination.

“I know that, Yugi.”

Yugi all but jumped when the King used his name.

“But I _want_ to,” He explained leaning back against the pillows propped up at the end of the bed. “You were taken as part of the Wild Hunt. I offer no justification for that: the laws are as they are, but your talents surpassed all my expectations and your wit and wile rival my own. I did not choose you as my ‘plaything’, as you so called it, but my _consort_.” He corrected sinking the authority into the correction. “My _mate_ , my _Lover_.” He stood then and spun about the room with his arms wide. “This, all of this, is your reward for such talents.”

Yugi shivered in surprise, the anger slowly slipping from his eyes, but a hesitance that spoke of years of mistrust was still buried there. It made Atem wonder _who_ had made them so, and how best to punish them for it, and how best to banish the fear from those beautiful eyes.

 “I do not expect you to understand right away, simply enjoy. Perhaps in time you’ll come to accustom yourself to the idea.”

Briefly, he wondered what those eyes would look like wild with ecstasy instead of fight, and glazed over with passionate surrender instead of savage survival. He smiled then, resolved that from that moment on, Yugi’s eyes would _only_ ever be bright with pleasure and not wildness.

Yugi’s eyes never left his. He hugged the wall, worrying his lip beneath a set of white raccoon sharp teeth. Atem frowns and approaches slowly, so not to startle the boy who so wildly stirred his heart. Once again, Atem wished he could banish the fear from the boy’s eyes. His fingers urged Yugi to face him. The boy bit his lip, anxiety crawling under his skin like a living thing.

Atem frowned, whispering softly. “You are unhappy about this decision. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me, what must I do to make you happy?”

Yugi’s eyes brimmed with tears. “Let me go. Please, I just want to go home. Let me go home.”

The tears fell before Yugi could stop them. He held nothing back as he cried. Atem wrapped his arms around him holding him tight and offering soothing words and gentle strokes of his hair. “Shh,” he soothed. “It’s alright.” He let Yugi cry until he was finished, then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. To his surprise and pleasure Yugi blushed.

“Even were I to free you, where would you go?” Atem asked his tone grave but not ungentle.

Yugi had no answer for him.

“Back to the woods?” Atem offered. Again Yugi said nothing. “I assure you they are far less pleasant than the accommodations I offer you.”

“But she’ll never find me here!?” Yugi spun and blurted before he could stop himself.

“She?” Atem asked bewildered. A twinge suddenly pricked his heart and he forced it not to stir in his breast like madness.

Yugi covered his mouth, eyes wide with horror like he’d just revealed a terrible secret. He looked away and for an instant Atem feared he would cry again. Instead, his fingers urged Yugi to face him. He kept his eyes patient, his smile kind. “I sense there is a story there? Am I permitted to hear it?”

Yugi stared at him, eyes pondering. His lip quivered wanting to speak but too afraid too. Atem stroked his hair and smiled. “Nothing you say will be spoken anywhere else but here. You need not fear me, little sweet. You are my mate and I will not hurt you.”

Yugi looked away. “You asked me why I did not turn into a raccoon when you chased me and why my eyes are blue and not black. It’s because I _can’t_ become a raccoon, and my eyes are hybrid.”

That explained it, the King smiled, his suspicion confirmed in part. He did not ask Yugi to continue, nor did he give any indication or gesture. He simply waited.

“Our kind are not the only ones who have courts, as I’m sure you know: mortals do as well. They have their Kings and Queens and Pages, but also their Jesters and Magicians and spectators who see themselves as above their kind the way the solitary fey are not well liked by the trooping gentry, who do not live at courts and do not play at Kings and Pages, though they play at it all the same. My father was one such creature.”

“Your father was a court fae?” Atem interrupted. He brought his fingers to Yugi’s cheek. The faint smell of dirt and greenery and the scent of his favorite strawberry tarts came to him as he lifted a piece of Yugi’s hair and tucked it behind a curved ear.

Yugi snorted. “He played at court but it was no fae court. He was a mortal Magician, at least by mortal reckoning he was, but he knew enough of our tricks and ways that he could’ve been a true one had things been different.” Again Yugi snorted, and it was clear her held no love for the man he was describing. “Growing ever frustrated that none would acknowledge his talents and that even his own King saw him as nothing but a charlatan playing parlor tricks, he studied deeper into the arts of the faeries, learning their tricks and spells and how to conjure and control them. He never spoke of how he came upon such information, but eventually his tampering earned him the anger of his King and the annoyance of us and he was banished from both courts he served.

“His anger ever bitter, he sought a new source of power. He turned to the solitary fae who dwell in the deepest parts of the forest and were too wild, too ugly and their violence too unrefined to find any ally in courts—my father’s beliefs, not mine,” Yugi paused to add. “I rather like the solitary fae who I found to be far more capable of kindness and honesty than those at court when they were not being all savage and bloodthirsty.” He gave a shudder and Atem was reminded of the spectacle earlier when creatures trooping and solitary alike all gathered in unison for the Wild Hunt’s celebration.

“I assure you, not all gentry are so arrogant,” Atem frowned reassuringly.

“You mean like you?” Yugi snorted, teasingly and Atem found he quite liked the way Yugi smiled.

“I do,” he grinned.

Yugi smiled but looked away and continued his tale. “Well, my father sought to create his own court with himself as king.” Atem’s eye widened. “An ambition as foolish as it was mad, but he was clever, dangerously so. He knew how to control us. He knew to use our _names_ , our weakness, he knew how to word his wagers and ensure they were always in his favor, and before long he ruled over the solitary fae in what was once my home and even got a child from one of them.”

Atem frowned sensing where this story was going.

“A son who looked enough like his father’s people, although the ears that rose from his head and the tail that grew from his bottom and the claws that pricked his inhuman hands were all his mothers.” Yugi’s ears and tail twitched and his fingers flexed as he spoke. “My mother was one of the wild fae—a raccoon shifter. She could change between coon and woman whenever she wished, but I was a hybrid and the form you now see is as human as I can appear and I have no talent for becoming a coon. My eyes, which are blue instead of black…” Yugi rose a hand which brushed between his eyes. “Are proof of my mixed-blood, though the mask that surrounds them makes me an ally to all the fae that surround me.”

He paused again and when he continued there was an unmistakable sadness to his voice. “Perhaps if my eyes were not so blue, or my mask not so prominent, and my glamor more easily human, my father would’ve liked me better, but though his blood runs through my veins, all he saw in me was my wild mother. I am made too much of trees, and grass and open-air and that made me useless to him. It was a faeling child he wanted. The kind that are switched for mortal children. Perhaps when he returned he sought to place me in his court, and use my talents to manipulate all those into his obedience, but I had no such talents, no such face and thus I was no true heir to him.”

Yugi shivered suddenly, and though he wanted nothing more than to embrace him, Atem resisted.

“I could not understand when I was young why my father was so cold to me, when all the other creatures of his court adored me. I did not know why, though I wanted my father’s approval; the rest of the court cared nothing for it. Why despite all my attempts to please him, when he looked at me it was only with contempt. And yet everyone else including my own mother looked at me with pride. I would listen as my father spoke of his plans to defeat the Kings and Queens who mocked him, of the promises of blood and jewels and powers he’d give those who followed him, as if we valued such things the way mortals did.”

He paused to sigh as if he was tired. “But neither his ambition nor his rage had cooled with time. Perhaps, the court’s love for me only made my father dislike me more. Perhaps it was a reminder that while he held us all in his grip, he was still a mortal man and though we were in his sway, it was only a temporary servitude. For his was a mortal life, and though many of us can only dream of understanding how the span of a mortal day can seem interminable, his was still a short life when we had all but eternity. Perhaps I reminded him that all his court were fae: that they held no love for him only the conditions of their contracts, that all they must do was wait for age and time to claim the mortal who played himself a King.”

Atem said nothing and only listened as Yugi kept talking. He was a good storyteller: his words rose and fell with a cadence of movements like the lyrics of a song.  Atem listened to each broken syllable with infinite patience.

Then Yugi started to shake. “Perhaps if he liked me better it would’ve spared my mother.”

Caught off guard by the revelation, Atem opened his mouth to speak, but Yugi rose a hand stopping him. “Please don’t ask me what happened to her. I don’t know. My father always said she had no place at court, though it was _he_ who courted her and commanded her to his bed. _He_ who got a child of her and then abandoned her when that child displeased him, but none of that mattered when his envy for me grew too hot for his blood and he ordered her gone from his court. Banished from the forests that she had always called her home, where the trees had sheltered her and she’d hunted crayfish in the ponds and slept in a nest of pine needles when the winters were harsh, and birthed and raised her child whom she adored above all else regardless of how it was she’d got him.”

Yugi shook violently. His voice was thick with tears and mad with fae laughter. “She wanted to take me with her, you see. She knew my father had no love for me and told him so. Maybe if she hadn’t done that he would’ve let her keep me, but he was a mortal man and his anger was an irrational thing born of hatred and jealousy and whatever trickery he’d used to command her, he used it that day and ordered that she was never again to come to his court, never again to set foot in the forests of her birth and never again to see the child she loved so deeply. He did it to punish me, you see, and to punish her. He knew though the rest of the fae loved us well, we were each other’s confidante in the cage of his farce court. She had defended me against my father’s disapprovals and never failed to tell me how much she loved my eyes and how they reminded her of the moon pools where she used to fish in her youth. She made up silly songs for me when I was sad, and I brought her crayfish from the pond when she was not allowed to sup with us at table and made her crowns from flowers and necklaces out of daisy chains for though my father did not consider her a queen, she was always one to me.”

Atem waited unsure whether or not to move. Yugi had stopped shaking but now he sat rigid with his eyes fixated on the floor and his fingers curled tightly until his claws were digging into the furs.

Finally, he asked. “And what happened then?”

Yugi fingers tightened. “What happened then was that any love I still had for my father turned to hate. It was as if a branch had snapped and with it, the veil was lifted. I no longer saw him as the father I wished so desperately to please, but the pathetic creature that he was. It did not matter if he was mortal or fae, he was a creature born from jealousy and greed. One who did not deserve his seat of power nor the loyalty of those he forced to serve him—and I told my fellow fae such.” He smiled a wicked smile. The kind he had when he thought he’d defeated the King. “They agreed with me.”

Atem arched a brow. His frown curving into a smile, he asked “What did you do?”

“I started a rebellion,” Yugi said casually, though his smirk betrayed the ease of the words. “It was difficult at first. For my father had many of the court’s names. He knew their weaknesses, the rituals, the conditions to bind their services—and that was his weakness. For they were bound to him by blood. They served _his_ blood and all those who carried it.” Yugi’s eyes sparkled with merry wickedness. Atem matched his expression. “And therefore, they were bound to serve _me_. Even those who could not for bondage of their name were able to serve me, for he bound them to serve him and not harm him, but never once did he command them not to spy on him or to keep those secrets. It was hard to be patient, having all that we did, but for all the pieces to be in the right place.” 

 "And did you succeed in this brash venture?" 

Yugi snorted. "Do you not know the answer to that already?"

"Quite the contrary, you could've been out for a stroll when my hunters captured you. How am I to know who you were before you entered my halls?"

"No, the venture was a failure. But..." the tiniest hint of a smile tugged at Yugi's lips and Atem found he liked Yugi's hidden smile. "At least, not completely."

“How so?” Atem asked earnestly curious.

“Though the rebellion failed, the court was never the same. Because my word was just as binding as my fathers, I was able to break many of his contracts once the rebellion failed. Once free from his command and court they fled. The worst part was my father could not command them a second time, now that they knew his tricks and how to avoid them. My father despised that, and so my father foolishly banished anyone who aided me. He sought to weaken me by doing so, instead he all but diminished his own power, for such a command exiled my hidden accomplices as well. In a single swoop his court had been dramatically reduced: more than half of those he’d commanded to serve him were free to plot their vengeance and what remained could not be trusted. Not when it was clear who they loved and who they hated. Not when it was clear who they truly wished to serve. It was then my father decided I was too wild to control, and too dangerous to be kept alive. He ordered my execution to be carried out at once, but with the last of my power over them I was able to order my captures to release me. They did nothing to stop me. None of them did, until my father commanded it and by then I had already fled into the forests. My mother had taught me many things in those woods. How to be strong. How to be patient. How to survive. I fled from forest to forest until I no longer recognized the woods where I was born and did not know what forest I now called home. The rest you know.”

The silence that followed hung heavy between them like the very air itself had thickened and solidified. Yugi realized he was crying and found himself unable to stop. Having spoken the words, having resurrected the memories of a past he had long since buried under the earth had brought them to life and with them all the anguish he’d been trying to escape.

His hands flew to his face and he buried himself there to hide his shame.

“What you must think of me?” He hadn’t realized he’d said it out loud. A hybrid. A wildling. A forest wretch. Surely now, he would see how unfit he was to be a King’s consort? Let alone the King of all the Woodland Realm? Surely now, he would choose someone more worthy, more refined, more genteel. Not some savage beast from the woods.

He stilled, waiting for the King to answer, but Atem could not speak. So many questions he wanted to ask him. So many answers that needed to be known, and so many facets to the working of the boy’s mind that he finally understood. Though one side sported ears and a tail and knew all the tricks and trades of the woods and glorified in life beyond the trivial insecurities and mannerisms of courts, the other was grounded and victim to the tides of seasons and cold, the cruel whims of  nature, and craved what all wild things crave: stability and reassurance. But unlike the solitary fae with their perpetual presence in lakes and trees and calm, serene stillness, he’d fought. He’d endured. He’d survived. There was no joy in his victory. Not when he still lacked the safety and security he desperately desired. If anything, his victory was hollow as a blown egg. What else could he do but fight? Where else could he find freedom but in ferocity and wildness.

_Freedom._

Atem twitched.

That coveted independence and sorrow, and laughter and heartache and delight that mortals abused and traded like tokens and faeries craved so ravenously.

He decided then and there, as he watched the broken boy weep, his eyes wet and meek like shallow puddles and nothing like the frosted dark blue pools that sharpened with wild defiance and faerie excitement whenever they saw him. Decided that never again would he shed tears of shame over his damaged past. Never again would he endure the harsh struggles of the wild: the cold, lonely nights, the life-and-death war against starvation and the uncertainty of shelter and the bitterness of a solidarity he did not want. Never again would he trade his freedom for his security. Never again would he not know the gentle touch of a lover, the warmth of a mate’s flesh.

His long fingers reached for Yugi’s hands and pulled them away revealing tear-stained cheeks and red-rimmed eyes. Sapphire gems locked with crimson orbs and saw the understanding in them: the compassion, the calm, the caring, but there was something else burning there: desire, promise, pride. It suddenly washed over him like a wave of relief and his tears immediately stopped.

“I think…” Atem paused to lick his lips, knowing Yugi could read his eyes and the hunger that burned there.

He didn’t want Yugi’s wildness subdued, his fierce edges softened or his sharp-tongued quieted. The very idea scalded his throat with the bitter tang of disgust. He wanted both sides of him: his innocence and his savage, defiant spirit.

“That you are the most magnificent creature I have ever met. And that I was wise to choose you as my own.”

His eyes never left Yugi's. Glittering, gleaming ravenously and ardently like the spilled blood of a fresh kill: Yugi had never been so enticed and terrified in his life.

Suddenly aware of where he was and who he was with, terror once more made itself home in Yugi’s heart and he trembled with fear, desire and despair, for this place, at the King’s side, was not his.

“No, you don’t mean that.” He bowed his head and looked away unable to watch the same realization form in the King’s eyes. “I’m not proper. I’m not gentry. I’m not fit to be a Fae King’s consort.”

Atem silenced him with a kiss. It came so suddenly that Yugi’s breathe caught and Atem swallowed his surprised gasp. It was a gentle kiss: soft and feather textured like a wisp of smoke, but the intensity of it caught him by surprise. Yugi yielded up his mouth without thinking. Tension drained from his body and Atem smiled when Yugi relaxed under his touch. He licked Yugi’s lips gently. Yugi gasped then opened to Atem’s tongue. He tasted him thoroughly, his tongue caressing Yugi’s, demanding that he respond.

He smiled again when Yugi pressed closer. Slanting his mouth to deepen the kiss, he sampled Yugi’s sweet, earthen taste. Like spicy evergreens and water from a clear spring. His eyes closed and his canines elongated in delight. To his surprise, Yugi kissed him back: a shy tongue teased his own lips, and he found his hands tangled in Atem’s hair, growing bolder as they tasted, explored.

All too quickly the King pulled away leaving Yugi dazed and dizzy. His clouded sapphire eyes cleared slowly, never leaving the King’ blazing, crimson. 

Then the feeling of emptiness returned. 

He tried to look away, but Atem cupped his cheek again and he found himself trapped by those hypnotic crimson eyes that lost none of their hunger.

“It’s not just a Consort I want, my Yugi,” The King whispered more groan than words. “I want you: as a partner to rule at my side, a lover to hold my heart, and a mate to lie beneath me every night.”

Yugi met his eyes and saw the understanding there: the compassion, the hunger, the desire, the affection. It was almost too much. He needed to look away, to leave and return to the woods before he started to believe it, but he couldn’t move. Not when the King was looking at him like that.

 “Become my mate, Yugi.” He breathed, those eyes promising him everything. “Love me, have me, swear fealty to only me and I will be yours to command.”

Yugi wanted to shake his head. To say no and tell him this could not be, but the words would not come. His heart wouldn’t let them.

The King licked his lips, took Yugi’s cheek in his palm and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Yugi’s skin caught fire and warmth flooded his veins.

Atem could only smile. Yugi was such a tender mate.

“Yugi,” Atem sank his name into the command and Yugi met his eyes. His face hovering mere inches from the boy’s trembling, pleading lips. “Trust me.”

Lips descended on his, and all Yugi’s protests died with it.

With the gentleness of a small child, Atem lifted Yugi into a tight embrace. Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem’s neck and tangled his hands in Atem’s hair. He wasted no time in unlacing the back of Yugi's gown. With the same gentleness, he pulled away whispering "Rise."

Lost in a daze Yugi obeyed. At that moment he would've willingly died if given the order. His eyes refocused just in time for the King to watch the slippery silks slide off his pale, creamy shoulder and pooling at his hips like running water into a pond. Arm still wrapped around Yugi’s waist, all he had to do was pull his hands away and all Yugi was would be exposed to him: no jewels or fur or titles or masks of wildness. Just Yugi in all his vulnerable splendor.

 Atem hesitated, shuddering hungrily at the thought. He Yugi closer, his hand smoothing over the younger’s bony hip. Yugi shuddered at the touch, his back arching suddenly with a loud moan. Atem’s free hand slid a sharp nail tantalizingly along the curve of Yugi’s spine, his skin soft and smooth like fresh grass—His reward was the most beautiful collection of sighs he’d ever heard.

He needed nothing else. He loosened his hands, just enough, and watched the silks puddle at Yugi's feet.

Only then did Yugi realize he was naked.

He blushed, retreating but the King's arm reclaimed his waist. His fingers wrapped around Yugi’s arm and gently tugged. He smiled, relieved when Yugi climbed back into the bed. Encountering no resistance, he pushed Yugi to lie back against the throng of pillows and furs. His kisses pressed Yugi down into the oblivion of the mattress. It welcomed their weight. 

Yugi moaned as the King’s weight settled against him: silken skin and granite muscles like hot velvet under his fingers. Atem swallowed every sound: every moan, every contented sigh, every hot squeal of bliss.

In an act of dominance as well as love, he ceased Yugi’s sprawled wrists and pinned them there. Yugi blinked than blushed darkly, watching as the black velvets and leathers of the King’s hunting garb evaporated like mists from his very skin. The King’s body on full display, smirking down at him with fox eyes and a voracious smile like an alpha who’d just returned from a successful hunt and was eager to claim his mate. Yugi suddenly found himself frozen. The truth of his position revealed with shattering clarity, his ears flattened and his heart started palpitating.

Yugi’s hesitance returned in full force. “No!” He cried, terrified of the King’s reaction but to his great surprise, Atem stopped.

“No?” Atem blinked, curiously, noticing the way he trembled. He captured Yugi’s neck with gentle kisses, sweet and fleeting. His hands upon Yugi’s thighs.

 “Like this then?” He whispered against Yugi’s skin, kisses moving down his chest. A warm hand traced the gentle of curve of Yugi’s hip, his thigh, his pelvis.

Yugi squirmed. A moan burst uncontrollably from his mouth.

 “Or this?” Atem whispered the words like a spell.

Those tender hands, smoothed around his knees, behind his hips and up his thighs until finally settling on the soft, malleable flesh of his bottom. Then squeezed.

Yugi writhed against him. His back arched, his body shuttered. All trembling hands and quivering thighs as the King kneaded his bottom. The touch was so gentle…so desirable...Yugi wanted to bite him, to mark him with his claws. Wanted to arch his back, lift his thighs and present himself, and most terrible of all, he didn’t want Atem to stop. His tail was already thrashing and curling willingly about his ankle, leaving him bottom exposed.

“No?” Atem asked, softly.

“No…” Yugi protested weakly but in his mouth it was a question. The heat of him scorching Yugi from his knees to the nape of his neck.

Yugi stared into the King’s eyes blazing with curiosity and almost concern. Embarrassment made itself home in his heart. “W-Wait, oh-AH,” he tried to speak, but the King’s hands were on his bottom, his hips, between his thighs. “I just can’t…I’ve haven’t…I’ve never…”

It struck him like fireworks. Stunned mystification causes Atem’ eyes to bulge.

"Yugi,” the King asked his voice a sultry, curious purr. “Have you ever mated before?"

The vibrant, sudden blush blooming across Yugi’s sweet face was all the answer Atem needed. "I'll take that as a no.”

He nuzzled Yugi’s cheek with his nose. "Do not be frightened. I promise you will find only pleasure in my bed if that is what frightens you." 

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but no sound came out. Trembling he looked away, uncertainty evident in his eyes.

Atem smiled and kissed his cheek, and gave his hips a comforting squeeze. Then the hands retreated and the King parted his quaking thighs with practiced hands.

 “Open for me?” murmured Atem.

Gulping, Yugi slid his legs apart.

Slowly, so not to startle his lover, Atem slid himself into the valley between his thighs. He captured Yugi’s lips in another kiss, cupped his bottom and pulled Yugi flush against him. His own need thick and heavy between them.

A liquid touch against the skin between his thighs made Yugi jerk. “A-Atem?”

Atem ceased his acts, but did not release his hands: one held the tender inside of his thigh, the other positioned between his legs. “No?”

His eyes were blazing with desire and patient need.

Yugi’s resistance shattered at once. He wanted the King to touch him. To kiss him. He wanted those hand in his hair. On his hips. His thighs. He wanted the King’s love, his tender touch, his burning need inside him. Wanted not just to touch it, but to see it, know it, _feel_ it, in a way only the King could show him.

He wanted the King.

"Yes….” The word was a single voiceless gasp. “Yes… please… YES!”

Atem needed no further instruction.

Kisses captured Yugi’s lips and his fingers circled the guarded ring, relaxing the muscles then thrust inside. Yugi screamed, but Atem swallowed his every sound. Yugi’s shivering turned to squirming and he screeched. The kiss broken. His body suddenly caught fire and burned. His belly twisted with hot, molten agony and his heart hammered with such ferocity it pumped pleasure to every part of his body and mind.

Then the King pulled his fingers away, he dunked them in a jar of green gelatin. They came away slick and shimmering. Yugi’s heart hammered and nervousness flashed across his face.

Gently ceasing Yugi’s wrists he pinned them to the bed. Whispering seductively, “Be still, my sweet,” he promised: “I promise you will feel nothing but pleasure, and this will only be the first of many nights between us.” His talented fingers once more finding their way inside Yugi’s warm, slick heat.

Atem’s fingers thrust deeper, arched, then curled. His reward was the most delicious combination of mewls and moans, and delectable sounds that purred together in a delicate little symphony of pleasure.

Then the King pulled his fingers away, surveying the beautiful creature under him: the panting, flushing cheeks, the pale pinkness of his quaking thighs and the puckered little hole that called for Atem to own. Leaning forward, he gently tugged Yugi’s arms around his shoulders, guided his thighs around his hips. Yugi obeyed and crossed his ankles behind the King’s back, gripped his shoulders tightly and buried his face in the King’s shoulder. The King’s own hardness kissed his entrance.

Then, with his hands on Yugi’s hips and a well angled thrust, Atem sank into his body. Yugi screamed: his back arched like a cat’s, his arms and ankles tightening around the King. Atem pushed deeper: Yugi’s thighs spread even wider and his body yielded with a twinge of pain. Pain, hot and agonizingly slow, speared him body and soul with a galvanizing shock that was more surprise than ache. But the ache was still there and it brought tears to Yugi’s eyes that he could not stop. A whimper that did not go unnoticed escaped him.

“Shhh,” Atem cooed in his ear. Gently, he tugged Yugi’s head back and brushed away his tears with gentle kisses and sweet words, hands massaging his shoulder and lower back. Yugi buried himself in the warm embrace.

"You promised…” Yugi whimpered. His face contorted between painful discomfort and agonizing pleasure. He tried to speak but all he managed were harsh, rapid gasps. “You promised, I wouldn't feel pain" he cried.

Comforting kisses littered his cheeks and face, apologetically.

"The pain you feel is simply the ache of your first time.” Atem assured him, his talented hands returned rubbing soothing circles up Yugi’s sides. “It will pass quickly and then you will never feel this pain again when I make love to you."

He held Yugi still, easing him back against the throne of pillows. Gently he pushed his hips forward, and Yugi responded. He smiled when Yugi’s groans of pain transformed into moans of pleasure. He eased forward gently, but Yugi was tight and he was firm and it was several moments before he reached a complete shove. All the while, he held Yugi in his arms: all whimpering moans, trembling hips and quivering thighs.

Yugi melted into the warm touches, the soft kisses. Obediently, his body willed itself to relax and he fell into the King’s waiting arms. His legs bent and his toes curled. His weasel-like hands roamed and grasped the King’s biceps like the limbs of a tree. His tail swished and curled wantonly and his ears flattened. Slowly, the pain between his thighs started to ease.

Then Yugi started to wiggle. The pain in his middle reduced to a dull ache, he enjoyed the feel of the King inside him: the immense fullness, the all-consuming heat pooling like a warm stream. But it wasn’t enough. He needed, desperately wanted more. Craved movement. Wiggling in aching desire, he tightened his thighs and arched himself against the King pulling him deeper and thrusting himself higher.

Atem needed no further invitation.

His hands glided around Yugi’s hips, and then he was nudging into him. He started a sensually slow pace, steady and achingly slow that gradually quickened to long, deep stroke as Yugi clenched and tightened around him. Quickly Atem set a rough pace that had Yugi screaming and writhing beneath him.

Beneath his King, Yugi wiggled and squirmed as each thrust literally shot ecstasy through him from his core to the tips of his fingers and claws toes. Every touch was extra sensitized, every breath literally thrust from him was a wanton whimper for more. Instinctively his claws flexed, trailing red lines into the King’s arms. His hips wiggled and bounced, determined to get the King deeper inside him. His reward was a fierce, predatory growl. His punishment: Atem ceased his wrists, pinned them in place then thrust into him with a single, hard motion. Air and pleasure exploded from Yugi’s mouth in a rush.

Above him, Atem curled over him with dark wild eyes and a predatory smile. Capturing Yugi’s lips, he pounded into him fiercely, savagely, and uncontrollably until Yugi was a screaming, panting wanton mess beneath him. Yugi arched and bowed, widening his hips and tightening his thighs around the King’s waist until Yugi thought he would split in two, and if he did he would’ve willing and happily died.

A particularly sharp roll of Atem’s hips, struck something impossible inside Yugi, and his eyes burst open. His mouth gasped with a voiceless, breathless scream and white hot bliss exploded behind his eyes. He felt Atem’s lips smirk against his skin, and his hips rolled, assaulting that single spot for all he was worth. Yugi liquefied in the King’s arms, and Atem scooped him into his lap. Yugi’s soft chest collided with Atem’s: all hot silken skin and warm granite muscles. From his new position, he thrust up into Yugi easily, and Yugi draped over his shoulders, body melting like snow under the onslaught of pleasure and bliss as Atem thrust into him so deep he could see stars and dark spots exploding behind his eyes. His own need pressed between their stomachs and sent a shrill of white hot bliss through Yugi’s body and he screamed as he came.

Consumed by desire and love, he kissed the King, who readily kissed him back. The sensation was like a star falling to earth: a single fiery rush before exploding all at once and fading into a true, intimate peace. Was this…dying? Yugi wondered. Or…was this what it truly felt like when one found completion with their true mate?

Yugi did not know. Instead, he collapsed into the King’s waiting arms. His warmth washed over him in a waterfall of drunken pleasure as he was wrung dry. Vaguely, he became aware of the King still inside him: thrusting, taking, claiming each breathe from Yugi’s already spent body and spiking even more pleasure through him until at last the King ceased Yugi’s shoulders and with a muttered oath that could’ve been a howl or a groan, he came.

All breath was forced from Yugi’s body as he was suddenly filled with a rushing, liquid heat. Yugi’s first instinct was to panic, to be disgusted and wish to flee. Instead, he relaxed as warmth flooded his entire body, embracing him like a lover and branding him as the King’s and no one else’s.

Yugi moaned as he clenched around the King: wringing him dry and determined to keep the King inside him. Atem collapsed on top of his chest panting and staring at Yugi with dazed eyes, drunk with pleasure and flush with possessive desire. Yugi shivered under the intensity of those eyes. His body trembled and his thighs quivered against the King’s granite hips. He blushed brightly, his body unwilling to move.

Atem smiled down at his beloved beneath him: all expressive eyes, heaving chest and quivering thighs. Yugi’s legs trembled as Atem slid him into his arms, supporting his hips as Yugi rode out the waves of pleasure wracking his body in a long series of shudders. His hand rose to stroke Yugi’s wet bangs from his face.

“Do you feel that, my little sweet?” He purred seductively against Yugi’s skin and the boy shivered. A broad hand stroked his smooth stomach. “Do you feel me inside of you? _Filling_ you?” He arched forward emphasizing his point.

Yugi trembled under the King’s touch. Satisfied, Yugi groaned short exhales of breath in tiny shudders, unable to move or speak as the King’s seed continued to fill him.

Blushing brightly, he tried to shy away but Atem kissed his cheek coaxing him back. “Do you feel it, my precious little sweet?” he taunted, licking his lips. “Do you feel the connection growing between us?”

Yugi blushed but said nothing, not wanting the King to be right, but wanting him.

“Will it…” he asked, meekly. “Will it always…be like that?” His lip trembled. “When we mate?”

Atem smiled at him tenderly. “Yes, though the pain you experienced in the beginning you will never feel again in my arms.” He added in a low whisper and slowly withdrew his cock from the boy’s body. “Only pleasure.”

Yugi shuddered in retraction, his body suddenly feeling weak and empty until the King curled up against him, drawing Yugi back against his chest. Then he moved up pressing a gentle kiss to the boy’s mouth, delighted when Yugi’s fingers tangled in his hair pulling them closer. When they separated, Yugi braced himself against the King’s chest forcing himself to sit up and catch his breath. His mind slowly clearing from the fog of pleasure and bliss.

Atem waited, puzzled by the reaction. He did not miss the hesitance in Yugi’s eyes. Or the desire.

 “What if I become your mate?” Yugi asked suddenly. His voice was all breath, but did not lack gravity. “What will happen to me?”

Atem smirked. “Then I will teach you,” Atem promised, placing a lock of blond hair behind Yugi’s flattened black ear. “I will educate you in all the arts necessary to be a consort,” he began, fingers dancing up the naked flesh of Yugi’s arm.

He shivered.

“The arts of etiquette.” Spidery fingers rose to his chin. “Of beauty,” stroked his cheek. “Of relaxation,” tucked another lock behind his ear.  “Of battle, combat, dance, politics and all others.”

Yugi looked surprised, so Atem continued. “In fact, as my consort, you could even ask for command of my lower staff if that is what you wish? The chosen of the Wild Hunt, you cared so much for? They would be under your care, and you alone would see to their needs and desires. And that is only one of several influences you would have…” he paused before adding “If you accept me.”

He smiled, watching the battle waging in Yugi’s eyes: the choices and possibilities, the doors waiting to be closed and windows waiting to be opened, and the winding paths promising him everything. But then his eyes flickered, he noticed the spiders in the garden, the snakes hiding beneath the stones.

“Will I have to obey you?” Yugi asked, but his eye held nothing but conviction. “You’re the King after all?”

“And _you_ will be my consort,” Atem corrected, unabashed. “Yes, you will be asked to obey the same laws as all my subjects but you will answer only to me, but I would never ask you to do anything you did not wish.”

“What if I don’t,” Yugi challenged, eyes alight with caution and hope. “What if I defy you? What if I disobey?”

Atem smirked. “Then there will be consequences,” he said matter-of-factly. Like Yugi asked what the weather was like. But his smile was a wicked thing that curled at the corners. “Consequences that will, of course, be in your favor but you may yet be ready for them.”

Yugi blushed again, no further elaboration needed.

 “Use our own mating as an example,” Atem pressed. “Defiance and disobedience will result in pain, nothing severe, and pleasurable, but pain nonetheless, but attentiveness, compliance, loyalty and, of course, _affection_ , will result in _only_ pleasure.”

“And what will that pleasure entitle?” Yugi asked, a smirk of his own playing across his lips. His tail swished across his lap.

Atem’s eyes flashed. “Whatever your beautiful heart desires…” he purred in Yugi’s ears, a hand stroking his shoulder and down his arm. “Whatever you wish of me, jewels, silks, games, pets, powers, playmates, _passion_ …simply ask and they will be yours. All I ask in return, is your affection.” His hand trailed down Yugi’s chest and settled lovingly upon his belly. “Give yourself to me, mind, body and soul and all I have and all I am will be yours.”

The words were more than a promise, and suddenly Yugi could see a future blazing in the King’s eyes. _His_ future. Futures and dreams he never dared allow himself to imagine once he’d fled. Love, children, births, companions, a bed instead of a hole in the ground, a castle instead of a cold, lonely tree, a garden of his own and all the woods to explore. It struck him suddenly, what the King was offering him, what he now had: choices…options…love…

Sensing the struggle, Atem reached for him and kissed him again, his own claws tracing lines down Yugi’s back, and Yugi’s limbs turned to liquid.

Blazing eyes locked with bright blue where the terror of uncertainty clashed with the faint, tiny spark of hope. Atem let all conviction bleed into his voice. "Love me, obey me, agree to be mine and mine alone and rule at my side, and my heart, my soul and my body will be yours."

His hands began to wander, and Yugi’s blood was singing in his veins. Their eyes locked in a shimmer of sparks, and as the King looked into those beautiful blue eyes he could see the slightest trace of submission.

He leaned closer pressing the ghost of a kiss to Yugi’s lips. His eyes never darting from the other’s “Will you?”

            No doubt or hesitation in his voice, Yugi smirked. “Yes.”

            Then Yugi kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saved all the notes until the end for this one-didn't wanna spoil it.
> 
> So song list for this one was basically all the romancitc songs in the movie ;) I think of ll of them the Jack and Sally Montage is my favorite, if you really listen you can totally hear which songs and melodies played a role and I love it because 1) its about Jackand Sally and their relationship (of course) 2) its a perfect example of why this movie works, its a dual story, its just as much Sally's quest for freedom and independent and learning to be more open with her feelings (and realizing her feelings for Jack are much deeper) as it is Jack's quest for inspiration and search for self-identity as well as the search to ease the "emptiness in his bones" (in this case he rediscovered his love for scaring and Halloween through Christmas and scarying the crap out of everyone in a more descrite way and is thus reinspired and reinvigorated not just the joy, fun and magicalness of Christmas but rediscovers why he;s the pumpkin King and loved scaring-cause its fun, and he finds a cure for his inner loneliness through his feelings for Sally because she's someone who truly cares about him and how he feels and doesn't just fear him or revere him like the rest of the town does-and I love that relationship: Jack inspired Sally to be more free-thinking, bold and independent and Sally brings Jack down to earth and helps him learn from his mistakes. It kinda fits Yugi and Atem in this story as well, if more indirectly.
> 
> Sally Song is another favorite-it's sch a sad, sweet song, and I could perfectly imagine Yugi confessing his back story while playing it (I won't lie that was loosely inspired by Sevrin's back stry in Holly Black's The Darkest Part of the Forest but I liked the idea of Yugi being half-human so I played with the idea of a mortal King trying to take over using Faeries and being constantly frustrated that faeries are...well, faeries and will never every truly respect him (and it led to the ideas I got for part 2 and three)
> 
> And Finale is self-explanatory ;)  
> I hope you all enjoyed the lemon-i know its a bit earlier than in my usual works but I felt it was appropriate and flowed well,and to be fair Atem never forced anything on Yugi and he doesn't act without his permission first. Hope you all like it (since it took me like three weeks to write and another to freaking edit! You have NO idea how hard it was to get the tone for that thing right!) Inspiration for it (or at least the fics/books i was reading to help me through my block) came from Anita Curtis Brown's Blood and Chocolate as well as Hikari-and-Yugi's A Shadow and a Dancer and several other lemons i've read over the years.
> 
> I absolutely love this chapter! it was so much fun to write and had everything I love in it: fun and playfulness, drama and heartbreak, love and compassion, hotness and actual passion, everything i love writing in my fantasy stories :)
> 
> Originally this was going to be a one shot and then when i broke it down this was going to be the last chapter...
> 
> BUT you'll all be happy to know I've been inspired and am currently in the process of writing part 2! YAY! I originally was not planning one at all but during the FaerieCon where my favorite band Woodland (LOOK THEM UP THEY ARE AWESOME!) played my favorite song from last year "The Feast" and it was like a lightbulb went off! it also helped that i was able to buy there new album at the convention and have been listening to it nonstop!
> 
> I can't make any promises on when part two will go up as I want to write the whole thing out, edit it and then post it once a week like I did with this part (its just less stressful that way) Plus, I FINALLY finished the next chapter of Timaeus so hopefully that will go up with i get it back from my Grammar Knight.
> 
> I also have plans and have been writing out scenes for a possible third part so this story is far from over ;)
> 
> What adventures await out beloved Meiko coon and his sexy new Shadow King mate? Guess we'll find out ;)


	6. Gathering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello eveyone! BEt you were all happy to see the continuation of this story ;) normally i was going to wait until I had the wholething completed like lst time -especially since the earlier parts went through so much editing but I have the first two chapters done and decided why wait? I'm on such a role with this story its so much fun!
> 
> And as I'm sure you all noticed-THIS STORY HAS COVER ART! WOOHOO! This piece was done for me specifically as a cover for this story as a birthday present from my good friend and fellow writer yesterdaymaybe! I asked for a cover piece to this story using the cover for Cross Soul 2 as the pose, and I absolutely love it! I think it fits this story so perfectly!
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IF FOR YOU GIRL! (HUGS!)
> 
> And special thanks to all my reviewers and readers, i was SO thrilled with how much reception and attention this story got! You all have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only the plot. Song and Sountrack inspirations belong to Danny Elfman.
> 
> And so without further ado...

PART 2: FEAST

_Chapter 1: The Gathering_

_(Track—Making Christmas—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)_

It was the first coronation in over a century. The sylvan hall of the Shadow King's Great Alter Hall, a massive grove encircled by a ring of enormous antiquarian trees for everything of Fae importance was done in open air, had been prepared for such a revel. Towering oaks and man-armed maples, spindly willows and strong–backed birches stood proud in their colorful autumn attire. The setting sun painted the sky in flaming colors alighting the grove with fire. Branches still dressed in ocher and scarlet were strung with icicles that clicked together like frozen wind chimes, glittering gold and silver in the moon and amber light. Willow-of-the-wisps fluttered in the caged hands of bare, skeletal trees like a thousand captured suns. A gleaming silvery moon hung low in the sky, ensnared by their spindly twigs, an icy Frost Moon. It was the perfect place for a Coronation and a Claiming.

The palace had come alive with activity and the Alter Hall was a thriving marketplace of food and decor. Long, low dining tables, pull-apart antique desks, plastic fold-out tables and metal circles of patio furniture: a hashpash of mix-matched furniture at catawampus angles formed two vertical rows. Both were covered by a dark blue cloth and set with platters of ice and mats sewn from autumn leaves. Rusted candelabras sat on mats of moss. A mortal boy lit the fat, half-molted candles fused like an eroded sandcastle. Thick blocks of gray-green ice were sculpted in the shape of horses or swans: toads and minnows suspended motionlessly in the frozen folds and chiseled curves.

Two servant girls struggled to carry an enormous copper bowl of slushy black punch and place it on the table. The metal already cloudy and sweating with cold. A jackle-eared phooka checked basins of blood, cream and mushroom wine then surrounded each one with jars of icicles, wooden cups and jeweled goblets. Decorum maids scattered sprigs of holly and mistletoes with acorn's and pinecones. Others placed mismatched china cups on whimsically shaped leaves, upright and overturned like decorative toads, next to sprigs of spruce. Each was set with bundles of silverware tied with crimson ribbons.

The Shadow King, Atem, observed it all with a giddy sense of wonderment.

"Here comes the King," they uttered in hushed tones as he swaggered into the grove. He spun avoiding the parade of phookas and hollow-back girls spiraling in uniform circles, carrying plates and trays piled high with an entourage of spectacular desserts.

He licked his lips hungrily. Eyes glittering with childish excitement as all matter of strange delicacies were carefully placed around the table in an outer ring. Golden pears and silver apples overflowed from beaten copper bowls. Three tier trays held fruit tarts, cupcakes, chocolate eclairs and an assortment of cookies and candies. Chocolate sculptures competed with two-tiered baby cakes decorated with fondant flowers. Candied apples, gold and glistening with caramel, glittered in crystal bowls. Pumpkin pies and spiced cakes stood proud and orange next to towering trays of bitter acorn cakes frosted with blackberry paste and ready to be devoured. His Consort liked those the best.

He nodded approvingly and the girls curtsied, giggling with delight that they'd pleased him.

The main course came next. Fae did everything backwards. Fairy staff and human servants alike carried bowls and plates of all delicacies, spicing the air with a perfume of rich, earthen smells. Atem spun to avoid two abnormally tall and skeletal thin Fae carrying racks of roasted lizard hanging by their tails. Another stacked a pyramid of frozen toads next to thick meaty chunks of lobster, crab, and fish floating in a rich, golden, garlicy butter sauce. Bright green imps with lion's manes fluttered around the King, huge plates balanced on their tiny heads: stuffed mushrooms and chestnuts roasted to perfection, onions and garlic boiled in their skins, and bowls of bread soaking in buttery cream. Atem sampled each one and nodded approvingly. Only the best and most succulent foods would satisfy his gluttonous mate's ravenous appetite.

Appetizers and other dishes quickly followed: apple dumplings and tartlets, giant buttery potatoes, turnips split and streaming, rich roasted acorns cheesy herb muffins. There were bowls of hot pumpkin soup spiced to perfection. Hard-boiled eggs in a nest of greens. Butter domes carved like pinecones accompanied a whole assortment of breads, and nuts in hollowed out pumpkins. Baked potatoes oozing with cheese and wrapped in bacon.

A ring of large roasted geese, glistening gold and brown conversed with small hens surrounded by hard-boiled eggs in nests of herbs. The centerpiece was a stupendous broiled stag with an apple in its mouth slumbering in a bed of parsley carried in by the Kitchen's loan troll. Its grand antlers, bronzed and wrapped in inky black streamers. The table groaned under its massive weight but the servants rejoiced in its splendor.

Taller fae with long, gangly arms fixed rusted chandeliers dripping with crystalline icicles over the tables. Rabbit-eared pucks scattered holly berries and acorns. Fox-tailed kitsunes set each plate with evergreen branches and filled each cup. Green-skinned pixies with tiny wings, clear as glass, hung chains of fireflies frozen in amber in the gaps between trees. Imps and goblins wove between ankles scattering fallen leaves on the corbelled floor like confetti rain. Beautiful willow girls, the golden leaves of their hair tied back with ribbons, donned their brooms and swept away the crumbs of cake. A parade of male servants, human and fae alike, carried a mismatch of chairs, from beautifully carved rosewood, simple fold out plastic, richly decorated ottomans, kitchen stools and large arm chairs and lined them up: facing the center. Changes were made at the King's request.

Satisfied with the results, Atem swaggered to a dais of corbelled earth and stone where, rising domineeringly over the grove and the procession, a gargantuan birch tree scraped the sky. Its towering branches, white and black as charred bone, with handfuls of glittering golden leaves swayed royally like a sylvan crown. Gnarled and huge, the nearest trees outlining the grove cowered as samplings in comparison. The trunk, knobbed and gored, split at the roots into a tangle of braided branches forming two identical thrones. Its base roots coiled around a thick rectangle of smooth, polished stone.

Wine handed to him without being asked, Atem tilted back his goblet, sipping slowly. His feet crossed at the ankles upon the polished stone table and his arm and body thrown lazily over the tangle of branches. A smile that had nothing to do with the wine slit his face.

He surveyed the preparations with a critical eye through a tangle of braided birch. Scrutinizing every detail from the order of the foods to the settings of the massive table. Mismatched chairs lined up to face the center stage where, towering high upon the earthen dais and speckled with aged moss, rested a magnificent alter carved of beautiful shimmering bloodstone. Speckled with moss, and shiny patches of clean stone it looked conventionally mystical and frighteningly ordinary. A collection of priests scrubbed fiercely at the aged stone until it shined and glittered black as night with specks of red like scattered drops of dried blood. Even the tiniest mistake was quickly erased. No expense was spared.

Fur had been brushed and combed. Hair tied back with ribbon and styled with icicles and frozen flowers. Lips were painted with mulberries. Icicle and berries hung from ears and throats. Rags and daily costumes had been replaced with their finest dresses and best coats. Bare feet were slipped in silks and tanned skins. Bracelets of holly and belts of conifers encircles each wrist and waist. Even the massive kitchen troll had donned a pair of massive white fur boots and a duster of silken black leather. The banshee woman had even shed their rags for the finest and shiniest of their silver robes and did their long golden hair with icicle combs. Even the mortal servants and Wild Hunt courtiers had been washed, dressed and bathed in fine gowns and brocaded coats with jewels and chains and hats to showcase their place and promise.

It was a special day, after all, and the servants were just as adamant as their King that everything be perfect for their precious little Queen.

Atem took another sip of wine. Though strange and sweet and slightly bitter, it was not half so refreshing as another taste he'd become addicted to in the past moon. Something that was even more sweet and wholesome and earthy and all together his.

His Herald, a tiny girl with nut brown skin and cat's ears peeking through her golden hair entered from between the trees. Already dressed in a pinafore of ruffled pink and blue silk, she wore the massive pointed hat of a Herald and her green eyes were too bright, too wild, and too hungry to belong to anyone else but their kind. She giggled the entire journey and climbed over the table to lean forward and whispered in his ear.

Gaze wondering to the sky where the finest traces of gold peaked through the trees and water-colored clouds in hues of black, purple and blue softened the sky. But the Frost Moon had yet to reach its midnight hour.

He smirked, set down his glass and waved a hand.

The servants recognized the gesture, bowed and disappeared into the trees. The humans looked confused at first then followed them into the secrets of the shadows, their eyes wide and bright with curiosity. Two footman opened the massive wooden doors carved into the hillside. They groaned under their own weight in protest.

Then came the procession. The humans gasping in amazement and terror as they passed. Tonight _They_ did not bother with disguises. A group of trolls, their skin lichen green and stone gray and arms long and knarled as branches, were dressed in cloaks of black and blue animal fur and wore crowns and necklaces of bones. Slender, waiflike dryads with dogwood blooms and leaves sprouting from their heads accompanied tiny girls with dragon wood blossoms in their white air. They donned silky bark-fabric shifts. Their skin dusky and cast a greenish tint like wood with the bark stripped back.

A reign of elves, tall and graceful with hollow black eyes and ears, pointed as knives, followed next. Their elegant garments were an expensive collection of earthen weaves and whimsical silks like mists and clouds. A woman in the center wore a crown of frozen branches dripping with icicles. Holly berries hung from her ears and throat. Her retainers wore silver gowns of iridescent mists and crystalline jewelry that shimmered like icy prisms as they moved. The elf men wore their hair long and thin armor that looked made from bark with glass swords at their belts.

A swarm of tiny faeries with grass green skin and transparent dragonfly wings fluttered about dressed in pants and pinafores woven from flower petals. A flock of butterflies fanned a pixie girl with huge wings the color of melting snow. She wore a gown the color of polished oak and her jewelry was crafted from the corpses of moths and butterflies.

A cleverness of kitsunes in dresses of actual, living flames, their red fox ears and tails and fox faces bright and wild with mischief, danced and teased a pack of wolves that shifted into human shape as they entered the grove. Their fur transforming into dresses and suits black as night, their blood into necklaces and chains red as blood, and their sharp fangs into combs and knives as white as bone. Only their yellow eyes revealed their true nature. The Urasus clan were next in their heavy brown, black and white fur coats.

Raven girls and magpies flew in alongside swan maidens in their elegant feathered gowns and sat next to peacock girls and other women with beaks instead of lips. A trio of woman followed dressed in white. The flimsy gowns exposed their curved backs, hollowed and empty as egg shells. Their hair blew all around them in the windless air. They traded secret smiles with one another. The stench of brine hung heavy in the air around a Kelpi, horse hide sleek and black as midnight, its mane falling like damp seaweed. Mermaid girls wore silver dresses and legs with rows of massive teeth entered next with selkies without their skins.

The children and humans gasped, held back by their fellow fae. Catching it all: the shock of red berries encircling dark hair, the rich strange patterns of jewelry and clothes, the shinning locks and fae faces, so handsome and lovely that just looking made them ache with longing. One girl turns away and burst into tears. She found shelter in one of the Seamstress' many arms. The boy who lit the candles covered his mouth, his hands trembling.

The King did not blame them. It was their first true encounter with the innumerous of his kind since the Wild Hunt.

They were all here: nixies and nymps, brownies, phookas, a stagfoal in the corner, trolls skulking the tables next to dryads and flower pixies. Shape-shifters and bird maidens, boggarts and nagas, grinning spriggins and willow-of-the-wisps zipping through branches with glowing mischievous sprites. Not just local denizens either. Folk had traveled from distant courts to witness this momentous event: some trooping, some solitary, some Seelie, some Unseelie, and others who claimed those distinctions were meaningless. All of them here to witness the Coronation and Redamancy of the clever raccoon boy who'd won the heart of the Shadow King and plead fealty to the new Consort.

They all bowed and said nothing as they approached the King. They smiled secret smiles. Smiles of thoughts he could not decipher, though Atem doubted many of them were pleased with the occasion. After all, there was only ever _one_ single consort, and it was more likely many who'd come here to pledge themselves were displeased by their lost chance.

Atem frowned at his next sip. He had no illusions many here would seek to intimidate his little lover before the night was through: doubting his strength of will and questioning his rights to rule.

All that would change tonight.

Tonight, when he laid his charming little mate upon the altar, his pale flesh contrasting with the rich bloodstone. A scepter in his hands and a silver star of sovereignty upon his brow, all the attending gathered would lay at his lovely slippered feet as he was crowned then claimed by the King himself.

Atem closed his eyes and chuckled. He still remembered how those big eyes expanded and his cheeks turned the color of rose petals, when he told him. His young eyes so expressive as he worried his lips and visibly trembled. Atem couldn't stop chuckling. It still entranced him how fierce and wild his little one was, and yet so sweet and shy in their bed.

It had been a full moon cycle since the Wild Hunt of their first meeting and the night of their first mating, and nearly a fortnight since the conclusion of Yugi's Redamancy and it had all passed in a blur of pure bliss for Atem. It was a tradition, after all, for the Shadow King and his new Mate to share a fortnight alone together for the purpose of the mate's bedding and the development of their new lifelong bond before the Consort's official Coronation and Claiming before the eyes of the Courts.

He truly needed to reward the Hunters again for their skills, or he may have walked away partnerless and depressed from the Wild Hunt again this year. His little mate's sharp, piercing wit, fierce fight and tender vulnerability had called to Atem's possessive and protective nature like a she-wolf in heat, but his sweet eyes and sweeter temperament had called to his heart with such a tender affection that even the most fiercely independent of his nature would find no fault in surrendering completely to his little one's warm embrace.

He never expected his mate to be so young, but age was a useless matter to all but humans. The pull he'd felt the moment he'd laid eyes on Yugi was unmistakable, even his scent called to him. But Yugi was young and though their Claiming had been successful, he was, in many ways, still virginal and unprepared for the obstacles ahead.

Atem had made good on his word to train and teach the boy all he knew, and his house had welcomed him as happily and earnestly as they had the night Atem brought him home. But there were still things that frightened him easily and Atem would sooner see his Mate prepared than throw him into the lion's den of Court.

His gaze traveled overhead where the moon was steadily rising but had not yet escape the tanglement of branches that housed his throne. Only when the Frost Moon had risen high casting its icy glow over the whole grove would the ceremony begin and the Feast commence. It was still a ways away. Now, where was Yugi?

He'd left him in the care of his handmaidens and the seamstresses to bathe and dress for the occasion after he'd explained the traditions and customs of the ceremony and what Yugi's presentation would entitle. Understandably nervous, Yugi had blushed and trembled and clung to him the entire trip to the bathes. It had taken all of Atem's persuasion—and a few of Ryou's most scrumptious desserts—to coax the boy to relax.

That had been hours ago now. Atem pondered rearranging himself in his throne. Elbows braced on his knees, his hands folded together beneath his chin in ponderment. Now, where was he?

Out the corner of his eyes he spied the three seamstresses running frantically through the hall, crashing into one another just before the entrance to the chamber. They stuttered in incoherent tones, and their many arms reached for the Herald who was already busy downing flagons of mushroom wine. Caught by surprise, her glass dropped and shattered to the floor. She spun to them furious but their many arms held her still and whispered in her ear.

The girl's face dropped in an instant. Her spritely persona surprisingly doll-like as she was shoved forward and made her way towards the King. The Seamstresses did not dare address their King directly in the presence of open Court.

Atem arched a brow. His Herald hesitated approaching the throne. An arched eyebrow kissed the King's brow and the neutral line of his mouth dropped to a frown. His fingers tapped ever impatient. She took little steps around the table, purposely climbing over roots and avoiding gaps that might lengthen her trip and delay her message.

"Well?" he demanded, low and harsh when she finally approached. "Speak."

The girl gulped and whispered the message in his ear.

The glass dropped from the King's hand and shattered on the floor.

"WHAT!?"

The crowd around him silenced and spun to the commotion

The King rose, furious. Ram's horns sprouted from his head. Fangs protruded angrily from his lips, and his nails extended to thick black claws. He stormed down from his throne and passed the Herald trembling on her knees. Shadows crackled like lightning at his heels. Whispers echoing in the silence, giggles hidden behind hands, and snickers of suspicion causing them to rage. Suddenly, all the shadows in the room rose and clawed towards the ceiling, blocking out the sun in a display of absolute authority before dispersing, silencing anyone foolish or arrogant enough to forget that _he_ was King.

The Seamstresses quickly stood in a line and bowed their heads. Behind them a guard dropped to his knees shaking. Shadows curled at the King's feet like obedient kittens and serpents wanting to play with their dinner before devouring it.

None of them spoke until the King commanded it. When he did, the girls explained in unison how they had left the baths only long enough to obtained the proper garments and screamed at what they'd found gone. The guard in question had rushed to answer, unintentionally leaving one of the wings unguarded and easily escapable.

The King had heard enough, Rage and darkness pumped through his veins urging him to let them strike: punish them for so grievous a mistake. His former self would have done it. Instead, shadows blasted them harmlessly out of the way. None of them dared protest the treatment.

Whipping around the corner, Atem stormed through the underground halls of the palace he knew well. Shadows dancing menacingly in his wake and burning blackness into the ground with each shadowy, sinister step. Servants wisely ducking away as he passed. Blood pounding his senses as he banged into his chambers. Their emptiness confirming what he already knew.

Yugi, his light, his consort, his _mate_ …was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet none of you expected that cliffhanger-though i kinda left a bunch of hints ;)
> 
> End notes...
> 
> This second part was actually a surprise. I originally intended to do this story as a one-shot but at the Faerie Convention East last November my favorite band Woodland performed a bunch of songs from their new single i'd been DYING to come out Secrets Told. My absolute favorite song, Feast, was playing and while listening to the music the idea for this part came out clear as day!
> 
> If you can I STRONGLY suggest listening to the song online or just buying the CD it is THAT awesome! it was the whole inspiration for thie Part.
> 
> I wrote this first chapter as a sister-chapter/reflection of chapter one for Part One, though this one was a LOT harder to write. I knew what had to happen and what I wanted to happen but for some reson the inspiration wasn't there.
> 
> So to help me through my writers block i turned to music an wouldn't you know it...all the pop songs and soundtracks i had on repeat and all I had to do was go back to the source! That's right i popped in Nightmare Before Christmas and all the songs i didn't use for the first one made an appearance in this part ;)
> 
> Chapter One is making Christmas! Both the soundtrack version and the Demo version by Danny Elfman, which inspired me to go back and have Atem more involved in preparations. It also helped me decide to have all the Fairy retainers arrive at sundown but have the actual Feast and ceremony at midnight-in true Fairy fashion ;)
> 
> Anyone wanna guess who Atem's herald is?


	7. The Redamancy

_Chapter 2: The Redamancy_

_(Track—Jack and Sally Montage/Jack's Obsession—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)_

Atem stalked into their empty chambers and braced his hand against the wall. His thick, black claws sinking into the wood: shadows spiraled from his fingertips. He gritted his teeth, his canines lengthening to fangs, and he felt his wings crawling under his skin, desperate to rip free. The rage roared inside him, his shadows and essence furious at the loss of Yugi's presence.

Yugi's bright eyes and sweet smile came to memory and his lips curled into a smirk: fangs retracting and his claws shortening to their normal nails. He breathed through his nose exhaling dragon smoke. It had only been a month since their first Mating and less than a fortnight since Yugi's Redamancy, but he'd already become accustomed to his mate's presence. He hadn't expected their Bond to grow so strong so quickly, their minds growing together with each kiss of consciousness and the emotional barriers easing with each gentle touch and melding of their bodies.

Atem's lips curled into a smirk. His blood boiling with a different kind of lust, and his cock stirred in memory.

X X X

**_The morning after their first Mating, Atem awoke to the dawn outside his window and his little one's scent in his nose: a sweet, savory richness. Even more so now that it was mingled with his own scent: the result of their love making. He couldn't wait to taste him again, to have him splayed beneath him: cheeks pink and moaning his name as Atem claimed him once more, but for now he was content to hold the sweet little bundle in his arms._ **

**_He smiled at Yugi, curled up in his tail. He stroked the soft fur, his ears, the warm skin. Yugi purred contently at the touch, his tail slipping, revealing naked flesh and wafting the air with his scent. Atem inhaled it in a long deep breath, expelling dragon smoke as he did._ **

**_Then Yugi awoke, surprised. He uncurled his tail from his waist and arched his back in a stretch, blinked once and rubbed his eyes. Atem chuckled, amused. He watched his little one blush and pull himself, nervous and naked from the sheets. Atem chuckled. Yugi jumped and spun, his eyes expanded and his mouth dropped with shock, surprise and a little bit of shame._ **

**_"_ ** **_Good morning, my little spriteling. Did you sleep well?" Atem chuckled. Yugi sprang to the edge of the bed: knees pressed together, palms in his lap, eye down, tail wrapped around his waist. His creamy skin flushed pink and his cheeks burned the color of rose petals._ **

**_Atem laughed heartily. He couldn't help himself. Pulling free from the bedsheets, he licked his lips enjoying the timid, vulnerable side of Yugi as much as he had the fierce, wild side he'd chased and claimed all through the previous night._ **

**_"_ ** **_Now when did you become so shy, my little plum?"_ **

**_Yugi bristled with a loud warning hiss: ears flattened and lips curled revealing small fangs. The effect of which was completely marred by the bright red blossoming across his cheeks._ **

**_Atem only chuckled louder._ **

**_Yugi snorted, glaring but embarrassed. "D-Don't you have duties to attend too?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Oh?" Atem smirked licking his lips at the luscious sight of his little one's lovely flesh. Still smirking, he crawled toward his light. Yugi scuttled backwards, but Atem matched his retreat step for step, until Yugi was tethered on the edge of the bed: the best parts of him shielded by his tail. Cupping his chin with propped elbows in his little one's lap, Atem cocked his head, birdlike and curiously teasing._ **

**_"_ ** **_And just what, pray tell…" A stray hand wondered towards the boy's thigh. "Would those duties be?" he licked his lips. A rough hand caresses the soft fur of Yugi sensitive tail, ghosting along his hip, and oh, how he loved the way Yugi trembled. "Little plum?"_ **

**_Yugi bristled again and Atem liked the way his eyes darkened when he was angry. The deep color almost violet._ **

**_"I don't know!" Yugi protested, trying not to tremble under those hungry eyes and practiced hands. "You're the Shadow King…" Yugi forced out, his voice rough and breathless. His ears stood sharp and his tail twitched with indignation. "You should be doing…Kingly things?"_ **

**_Atem brows knitted together though his lips curled into a smile, both fascinated and irritated at Yugi's stubbornness. Slithering his hands between his little one's thighs and around his bottom, he ceased the soft flesh and squeezed. Yugi screamed and all but jumped into the King's arms. Atem caught him easily and burst into laughter._ **

**_"_ ** **_My dear, darling, Yugi. I am a newly married King," He smiled down at the trembling treasure: loving the way those bright purple eyes brightened with anticipation and a little fear, the way he squirmed when Atem pulled him tight against his chest, and the way he moaned when his war skin pressed against Atem's flesh. Silken skin and granite hips against soft curves and velvet flesh. "And you, Yugi," he purred the name in his ears then lifted Yugi's face. Yugi shivered. "Are my bride. My only duty for the next fortnight is your Redamancy."_ **

**_His hands found Yugi's wrists and massaged them lightly before gently pulling them away. Yugi protested weakly, his body already flushed and his tail suddenly slipped away as the King moved to slide between his knees and pressed their lips together in a kiss._ **

**_Yugi surrendered with a moan. His resistance lasted for only a moment before he lost himself to the King's embrace. To the smell of blood and earth and evergreen spice and the feel of those callous hunter's fingers sliding up the backs of his thighs._ **

**_Lost in a daze of pleasure and breath, Yugi's eyes fluttered closed and he collapsed against the King's chest. His hands roaming over hills and valleys of smooth muscles and hunting scars. His tongue chasing the other's around his mouth and his thighs parting to press himself further into the King's awaiting arms. Atem let him, half-pleased, half-curious by Yugi's forwardness, though he felt the shyness in his fingers, the cautiousness of his touches. His little one would need a gentle awakening, and Atem was more than willing to teach him._ **

**_Their lips parted wetly, a dazed look in Yugi's eyes: half-lidded and all but shadowed. He felt himself stumble, and his breathing was suddenly difficult. Had he not known himself better, he'd believe he was a bit dazed, himself._ **

**_"So willing..."he breathed against Yugi's cheek. His voice rough and wanting. "So responsive my little mate is…"_ **

**_One arm laced tightly around the younger's waist. The other stroked the gentle curve of his spine. Yugi moaned and arched against him, his back bent forward like the arch of a willow over water, body pressed tighter against the King's. Guiding him down to the mattress, Atem slid his lower weight between Yugi's soft, shaking thighs, and his arms wrapped between the curve of the his back and elbows embracing him in a tangle of limbs and kisses._ **

**_Then he kissed Yugi's cheeks. He kissed the rim of his mouth. He kissed his neck, his throat, his collar, his chest: all tenderness and passion._ **

**_Yugi's eyes shut tight and his face rolled to the side, his lips and face squirming with a delightful sound that desperately wanted to come out. He squirmed, tiny claws and hands pricked and curled around Atem's arms but did not push him away. Atem caught his wrists and gently, gentler than Yugi thought was possible, pinned them at his sides. His kisses dipped lower: wet, fluttering things like butterflies prickling across his belly._ **

**_"Ah" Yugi moaned, more breath that's substance. "Hmmmnn..."_ **

**_His thighs quaked and flexed around the King's hips. Hot heavy palms stroked Yugi's thighs. His hips. His sides. His spine. His skin soft and smooth like rose petals or a bed of grass. Briefly, Atem imagined what Yugi would look like lying splayed in a bed of grass and rose petals: their pale pink petals matching his soft, flushed skin. Their darkest reds, the color of his cheeks. The way they'd flutter with each quake and quiver of his mate's trembling body._ **

**_Waking from his imagination, Atem smiled down at his little mate splayed across the crisp white sheets flushed pink and red like rose petals, eyes half closed and mouth open in tiny little gasps, and the sheets beneath him fluttered with ever quake and quiver of his parted thighs. The King's hot hands and granite hips tantalizing him until Yugi was a moaning, writhing wanton mess beneath him. Between his own legs, the proof of his arousal hung thick and heavy._ **

**_Yugi blushed. The King's burning grip was dangerously close to the place Yugi longed to be touched the most. "Atem..." he looked up at him, eyes pleading with lust and love. With a great Herculean effort, he slide his knees apart. "Please."_ **

**_Atem smiled, kissed his cheek and whispered, promisingly, "As you wish."_ **

**_A hot palm slid up Yugi's thighs, gathered up the underside of his knees and with a muttered oath, Atem sank into Yugi's body._ **

**_With a mewl that was one parts pain and one part pleasure, Yugi arched deliciously against the King who slid deeper inside him. Crushing the sheets beneath his hands, Yugi surrendered to the gentle, loving treatment. He moaned as Atem slid forward, thrusting ever so slightly. He wrapped an arm about Yugi's waist, cupping the small_ ** **_of his back, than stilled. With all of his strength Yugi remained still, though each pounding pulse of the King hardening inside him made his body arch._ **

**_With a groan of effort, Atem forced himself not to begin as the untrained muscles of Yugi's softness clenched him tight. For a long moment he just lied there: enjoying the silken feel of Yugi's flower petal skin and soft flesh pressed against his own. The way his body molded and fit ever so perfectly in his arms. The way his sweet little face became dazed and his eyes shadowed as he lost himself to his pleasure._ **

**_But Yugi craved fullness, craved touch and movement, and the feel of the King inside him and with the last of his strength, he locked eyes with the King and tilted his hips up. "My King...my mate..."_ **

**_Atem's breath hitched. It was the first time Yugi had called him that. To do so in a moment of pleasure..._ **

**_Finally, he rose to his elbows, pressed a kiss to Yugi's cheek and ever so gently retracted then flexed his hips. Yugi shivered and breathed out a loud, pleasurable sigh. Bracing himself on his hands and smirking, Atem rutted into him, gently making love to his little Mate. His arousal throbbing as he watched it disappear inside his mate's virgin entrance, making him shake and shriek and shiver._ **

**_Though not a virgin anymore, he reminded himself, not ever again now that he was Claimed and his._ **

**_Moaning beneath him, Yugi's hands trembled and his thighs quaked: pleasure shot through him like a lighting storm with every one of the King's thrusts. He felt his hands slip and Atem caught them swiftly and laid them at his side. Their eyes locked for the briefest moments. Though his love making did not halt or slow, with every thrust, Atem kissed him spiking pleasure through both parts of his body. He kissed his cheeks and throat. Massaged his wrists with one hand and trailed loving caresses down his side with the other._ **

**_Gentle, he realized at once. Atem was being so gentle with him._ ** **_He moaned out a broken gasp, wondering how just a single touch of this man rendered him helpless. Thighs tightening around Atem's granite hips,_ ** **he** **_surrendered himself to the pleasure of Atem's undulating body moving rapidly against his. When he reach the moment of his pleasure and white hot bliss swept across his senses, Yugi buried his face in Atem's chest and screamed. He collapsed a moment later, riding the waves of ecstasy that wracked his body in a series of long shudders._ ** **_His body melted like snow under the force of the King, still moving. Still clutched tightly inside him, until finally Yugi felt his body relax and with a harsh exhale of Yugi's name, the King climaxed inside him. A long, loud moan escaped him as Yugi felt the white hot stream of his essence surge through him and he shuddered in the King's arms._ **

**_Atem collapsed to his elbows, scooped Yugi into his arms and proceeded to kiss his panting, flushing still dazed face, loving the way Yugi moaned and shuddered as he filled him. Holding him close, Atem pressed his hips tighter into Yugi and gently petted his soft hair, ears and tail._ **

**_Atem held him so tight Yugi found he could not move save to twitch his tail, but he did not mind, finding a sort of comfort and warmth in his new mate's embrace._ ** **_Though their love making was gentle and by no means as hard or forceful as the night prior it was the most intense and passionate Yugi had ever experience._ **

**_They lay like that for a bit Yugi dazed and panting while Atem held him. So comfortable was he, Yugi would have drifted off to sleep again had something unusual not surprised him._ **

**_"Atem?" He asked curling in the King's arms._ **

**_"Hmm?" Atem only half heard him, still lost in his own sort of daze._ **

**_Yugi blushed, worrying his lips before asking. "You're still, ah!" He paused to moan. The movement causing another rush of seed splashing inside him. "You're still...inside me."_ **

**_"And?" Atem arched an eyebrow, and pressed tighter against him._ **

**_"And..."Yugi said the word in a single drawn out moan. "You're still..." he stopped panting and flushed red with embarrassed. "You're still...hard."_ **

**_"I'm knotted," Atem explained matter-of-factly rising to his elbows and knees and blinked down at Yugi. "Did no one explain to you what knotting is?"_ **

**_Yugi blushed brightly, turned his head to the side and covered his face with his arms._ **

**_Atem's response was a boisterous laugh and he turned Yugi's red face to him and kissed his cheek. "My, my, who would've thought my little wildling would be so innocent?"_ **

**_Embarrassed Yugi pulled the blankets over his head, hiding his blushing face. "It's not my fault,"_ ** **_he protested. "I've never had a mate before. No one told me anything. How was I to know faeries knot."_ **

**_"We don't, little plum," Atem said cupping Yugi's bottom sweetly. Yugi squeaked. "Only shifters do, whether in beast form or fae flesh, and only with their mates. It is to ensure that should they bear children, those children will be their mate's."_ **

**_"Children," Yugi shot up suddenly, his chest tightened and his heart hammered with a nervous pounding. They had spoken of that the night before, but he never thought—_ **

**_Sensing his worry, Atem kissed his cheek soothingly and, once the mating was done, slowly withdrew from Yugi's body, conscious of causing him anymore pain. "Not to worry, sweetling. We can discuss that later, once you are—" he paused, glanced the lithe body over and chuckled. "Not so young."_ **

**_Yugi hissed though it sound more like a "humph". He_ ** **hated** **_being teased about how young he was._ **

**_"If you are a shifter, why do you use this form and not your real one?" He asked both curious and cautious._ **

**_"Real one?" Atem asked crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands._ **

**_"You know? The one you used last night when you revealed yourself at the Wild Hunt?" It had bothered him since last night, why his mate choose to keep that terrifying shadowy monster side of himself hidden in favor of this human skin where only his red eyes and sharp ears betrayed his true nature._ **

**_At once Atem understood and laughed again. "You mean the one I used to try and scare you?" He voice was a humored, boisterous thing that rang through the room with its own sound. "Dear little Yugi,_** that ** _was not my true form," he explained. "I am the Shadow_** **King** ** _, the Lord of Shifters. I have not one form but_** many ** _in which to glamor myself. That form you saw was just one of the many forms, I need to maintain my status and presence, but if I have a true flesh it is the one you see before you." He gestured a hand to himself._**

**_Yugi blinked at him surprised, staring. "But...I don't understand..."_ **

**_Atem rose a finger and explained. "I am King, Yugi. Though they love and respect me they must also fear me. That form of mine, though an illusion, is a reminder to them that, though I may be a beloved King, I am also a dangerous enemy and the consequences will not be pleasant should they choose to cross me."_ **

**_Yugi nodded, still uncertain but understanding. "But if they know it is not your true form—"_ **

**_"They don't." Atem cut him off again and Yugi blinked, surprised. Atem just smiled. "I have not told anyone that secret nor have I spoken of it before now." There was a glint in his eyes. One that struck Yugi so suddenly he almost missed its meaning. Atem then smiled and pressed a finger to his lips. "And I trust you will not tell anyone."_ **

**_Yugi nodded immediately. "Of course not! But," he cleared his throat unsure how to voice his question. "I don't understand? How did you become king? Why do you have so many forms? Where did—where did you come from?"_ **

**_Atem chuckled, and gently pulled Yugi's upper arm until he lay on his back, cupped his cheek, pressed Yugi's forehead to his own and smiled. "That is a story for another day."_ **

**_He rubbed a soothing circle with his thumb and Yugi leaned into the gentle touch humming contently. They embraced again and Yugi giggled when the King's arms wrapped around him. Their lips found each other's and their fingers laced together, and just like that, Yugi found himself submitting to the gentle embrace of Atem's hands: the softness of his kiss, the firmness of his thighs. Atem found himself lost in the intoxicating taste of Yugi and the feel of his skin. Their bodies slowly pressed against the other, reawakening what had been so sweet and beautiful not moments ago._ **

**_The grand doors to The King's Chambers burst open and the palace staff poured across the archway and into the sleeping quarters in a vociferous phalanx of jubilant celebration._ **

**_Yugi shrieked!_ **

X X X

Atem paused in his imagination to laugh. Even now his little mate's reaction still humored him. His entire household staff from the kitchen troll to the youngest of the weaver girls' apprentices had piled into the King's Chambers carrying gifts of food and drink, clothes, silks, slippers, jewelry and welcomes in a vociferous throng of jubilant delight and welcome for their new Queen. The kitchen troll had even dutifully carried a large ornamental teapot surrounded by several herbal combinations for the Tea Mistress. Surrounding him, the imps and goblins usually charged with washing dishes, brought plates and tea cups, spoons and napkins, one even held the sugar cube jar. while their mistresses held up their completed work for inspection, the various seamstress apprentices carried in extra cloth and spools of thread. Even the blacksmith gnomes brought pattern slabs under their tiny arms in addition to the dwarf's beautiful jeweled necklaces and rings and bracelets presented on pillows. No one was missing and no one's hands were absent some kind of excuse to glimpse their King's new consort.

Yugi's reaction had been priceless: after screaming in complete and utter horror, he'd shoved Atem away and dove beneath the shelter of the blankets. The desperate attempt at dignity did not last as the spare washerwoman, the other two busy gathering last night's clothes and tying back the curtains to the bedposts, lifted the sheet and asked quiet softly if he was alright. Yugi had looked up and the curious creatures crammed in around her and reacted like a started raccoon. Leaping over the crowd, and scampering across the floor until he finally dove under the bed.

At first humored by the reaction, Atem had quickly accepted a cloak handed to him and kneeled down to retrieve his wayward mate. The staff followed. He found Yugi curled in the furthest corner wrapped in his tail, hissing and swatting at anything that moved, even the King when Atem had tried to coax him out. Yugi's shyness had returned in full force and the little one had remained stubborn.

It had taken all of Atem's powers of persuasion and the most delectable of his Master of Dessert's treats to coax the boy out and when he did Yugi immediately dived for the shelter of Atem's arms and cloak. The seamstresses quickly provided a silk shawl cover for him to wear. Atem had thanked the Staff and dismissed them immediately after. Only with great reluctance had they obeyed.

Atem, himself, had found great humor in the reaction, even more so when Yugi had hissed at him in utter shock when he'd casually asked what the matter was. After a hot breakfast, warm bath and change of clothes—Yugi had burned, blushingly when he saw all of his "new clothes" consisted of loose, flowing silk shifts similar to the one he'd worn the night prior but in various colors and cuts and _none_ of them with bottoms—Atem had gently explained that privacy in his palace was far more relaxed than that of other courts. While the wild Fae cared nothing for it, and some courts kept the servants and royals separate, Atem had maintained an open relationship with his staff which included them bathing and dressing him and thus nakedness was a meager thing. The fact that Yugi had been with him came as no surprise as it was their Redamancy. It was only once Yugi pointed out that, had the staff arrived a few minutes earlier, or perhaps even _later_ in their activities, that Atem finally understood his concern.

After that, Atem established a new rule that only a handful of servants would greet their new Consort at once until he reached a time when he was comfortable enough to be in the presence of all the household and only after their Redamancy when Atem had time to adjust his shy, forest-born mate to the customs of the palace. Reluctantly, the staff agreed. The second was the established Order of the Silk Ribbon: should the King and his Consort wish for privacy, then a silk ribbon would be tied to the door. Staff were forbidden to enter, understanding that the King and his Consort were otherwise engaged in private matters and were not under any circumstances to be disturbed. The Ribbon had been present quite often during the Fortnight of their Redamancy.

Atem chuckled again, remembering _that_ conversation with _vivid_ clarity.

X X X

**_Only after everyone had left and his belly full was Atem able to convince his little one to join him on the coach and break their fast. Yugi sat poutingly in a large armchair on one side of the small table, looking so very delectable with his face still hot. A lovely shoulder cut, bell-sleeved slip of black silk and the juice of the plums he'd been devouring spilled down his chin. Atem sat across from him, lounging on the couch in only his fur cloak and leather hunting pants. He watched his little one devour two cups of cream, a handful of berries, three biscuts soaked with butter and four hard-boiled eyes, grinning at such a healthy appetite. Yugi fixed Atem with a proud nose and his eyes stubbornly closed._ **

**_Atem frowned and set aside the meal. Crawling over to his little one, he cupped his chin. "What's wrong, sweetling?" Atem asked, worried by the tension in Yugi's frame and frown._ **

**_Yugi opened his eyes and blushed at the attention. He fisted the silks in his tiny firsts and looked away, cheeks pink with embarrassment. He shifted uncomfortably and winced when his bottom backed into the chair._ **

**_"Are you still embarrassed?" He asks brushing Yugi's blond bangs from his face._ **

**_Yugi blushed deeper and shook his head fiercely then worried his lip with sharp little teeth. "Well...maybe a little." He confessed. "I'm just... I'm not used to all of this I guess?"_ **

**_"All of this?" Atem asked arching a curious eyebrow. He dropped to his knees and propped his folded arms on Yugi's silk covered lap. "And what do you mean by that? Little sprite?_ **

**_"You know..." he blush and muttered "_ ** **This** **_..."_ **

**_Atem understood and smiled. "Ah so you mean having a strong, handsome mate making love to you, or mating itself."_ **

**_Yugi's cheeks burned. "All of it!" He whined, closing his eyes "having servants...being a consort...you...it's all so confusing and I mean, I've never had a mate before or did…_** this ** _…_** ** _and I mean I...I liked it, and I...I kinda want to do it again, but I'm sore and my bottom hurts and I'm tired, but I...I really like how you hold me and touch me and just the thought makes me all...and when you were inside me..."_**

**_He was trembling now, his cheeks burned from pink to bright vermillion and body suffused with color. When he could no longer speak or bare the shame, his twitching, twisting fingers covered his face._ **

**_Atem chuckled, softly and gently unwound Yugi's fingers and cradled his burning face. "It's alright, my sweet darling. You're still young, it's natural for you to be frightened." His hand wondered around the boy's waist. "And I'm pleased you enjoyed my touch so much, I'd be a poor mate if you did not." He smiled, not a teasing smirk or a manipulative grin, but a true, caring smile._ **

**_Yugi relaxed into the touch. "But you're also very sensitive here," he squeezed Yugi's bottom. Yugi squeaked, a frisson of excitement shooting up his spine. Atem's smile curled a bit but had not lost its gentleness. "Sensitive, but...inexperienced. Your body simply needs time to recover." He nuzzled Yugi's cheek with his nose and he kissed him, tenderly. Taking his hands in his own, he pressed them between their hearts._ **

**_His spriteling giggled, nuzzling Atem's chest. Atem smiled at the soft hair tickling his neck and chin and petted Yugi's hair gently._ **

**_Yugi sighed contently then gave a worried sigh. "Will I ever be used to this?" He wondered aloud._ **

**_"You will," Atem said, both confidently and reassuringly. "That is what the Redemancy is for?" He assured him. "To see you well accustomed, first to me, then to your role."_ **

**_Yugi blushed, hiding in the curve of Atem's neck. "Um...Atem...well..." he shivered, gathering the courage to ask the question. "What exactly is my…" He squeaked out "Redamancy?"_ **

**_Atem's grin returned. "Exactly as it sounds, my dear darling."_ **

**_Yugi shivered. He knew that face: the bright, hungry eyes, the way his smile curled, the lick of his lips, like Yugi was something delectable he couldn't wait to devour._ **

**_"It is the act of loving: the solidification of our bond, the act of returning and reaffirming our love for each other and its consummation:" he punctuated each word, his voice growing darker and huskier. Yugi blushed at the way he said it: a warm, lewd breath that crawled across his skin, heating him to his very core._ **

**_"Although..." Atem continued, teasingly dragging out the last syllable like the final verse of a song. "I_ ** **have** **_heard it called other things..." he crawled up Yugi's lap. His fingers started walking and tracing intricate patterns up his stomach, adoring the way the little one's face burned and his back trembled._ **

**_"The Claiming, Honeymooning, and more commonly" Atem smirked "The Bedding."_ **

**_The emphasis of it more than the actual word sent a frisson of excitement and embarrassment through Yugi. His eyes widened in sudden understanding. He leapt, scampering to get away but Atem caught him around the waist and pulled the squirming, shrieking boy to his chest._ **

**_"You agreed to be my mate, did you not?" Atem whispered in his ear and Yugi froze at once. "And for the next fortnight we shall consummate our union as many times as needed for that bond to remain unquestionable."_ **

**_He smirked in a way that destroyed Yugi's line of thought. "Do you doubt me?" He cocked his head like a bird, but his expression was by no means curious. "Is this not what I promised you? Passion. Pleasure. Affection. Devotion. Amour."_ **

**_Atem grinned down at him. At the slightly parted lips, the flushed pink cheeks, the way his eyes shut tightly and his wrists were pinioned_ ** **_at his flattened ears. His little one was truly precious, one minute a fierce little spitfire, the next a demanding manipulative flirt, another all timid and shyness, but in every inch the lascivious, voluptuous lover who craved his mate as fiercely and passionately as Atem craved him._ **

**_He pulled away from his lover and strolled to the bed. He grinned when Yugi opened his eyes, blinking in both surprise and disappointment. Satisfied, Atem drew back the curtains and offered a hand. "Now, come to bed. Or do I need to kiss you senseless?"_ **

**_It was a playful threat, but one that made Yugi bristle with ire. Atem's smile only widened._ **

**_"_ ** **_J-Just because I agreed to be your mate doesn't mean you've tamed me." Yugi hissed. His eyes brightened and a smirk of his own wove across his lips, blaring with the same confidence Atem had fallen in love with the night before. "I'm so easily won, your highness." There was no respect in the title._ **

**_The confession and challenge set Atem's blood afire and all his hunter instincts blazed. "Feisty." He licked his lips, voice a low, sultry hiss like a hungry wolf. "Is that a challenge?"_ **

**_Yugi swished his tail tantalizingly, purposely having it swat the King's chest as he approached. "Wouldn't you like to know?"_ **

**_Atem snatched his arm, catching Yugi by surprise and spinning him into his arms. Yugi collided with his chest, imprisoned by the King's strong arm. The other stroked his tail. Yugi froze at once to moan. His claws digging into Atem's chest._ **

**_"I would," Atem hissed dangerously low and inviting. "Now come here and let your King and Mate make love to you."_ **

**_The arm at his waist pulled Yugi tight against his chest and the hand at his back knew where he was the most sensitive._ ** **_Yugi squirmed, stubborn and growling. The scuffle ended with Yugi pressed against the King: back to chest, hips to waist, bottom to thigh. He_ ** **_screamed in frustration and writhed and clawed, trying to jump away, but Atem's arms were strong and his talented fingers knew where to touch._ **

**_Atem grabbed his flailing arm with his free hand and massaged the delicate wrist. Kisses pressed gingerly at his neck causing Yugi's breath to catch. Lips found his collar and the top of his spine and Yugi shivered at the cool wetness. A moan forced itself from his mouth. Atem's free hand teased him through the silks. The light, fluttery material and roving fingers tickled his thighs and spidered up his sides. The sensation fleeting and galvanizing like the brush of a feather. Yugi's eyes shut tight and he bit his lip, holding back groans of desire and moans of pleasure._ **

**_Atem smirked against Yugi's soft skin. He enjoyed the way his little one squirmed against him, but he found himself irritated by the constant resistance and he didn't like the way Yugi tried to deny himself his_ ** **_pleasure. Licking his lips, he pulled his writhing, wriggling mate into his arms and pinned him to the mattress beneath him._ **

**_Yugi barely caught himself as his face and stomach collided with the fur comforter, quick to protest, but Atem_ ** **_was quicker and stroked a warm hand down the arch of Yugi's spine and tail. He surrendered with a moan and a shudder._ **

**_"Hmmm," Atem whispered, chest and hips pressed snuggling against the curve of his back and bottom. Yugi buried his face in the furs and stifled a moan. "Perhaps I'll need a different way to tame you."_ **

**_Suckling wet kisses trailed along his spine while those rough hands grasped and massaged his hips, his thighs, his bottom. Yugi purred and arched, catlike into the touch. His tail curled and coiled about his legs exposing his bottom, like a cat best presenting to his mate that he was ready._ **

**_Hot hands found his trim hips and moved Yugi, positioning him on his knees. His wobbly arms followed. His mind fogged as hungry, hunting fingers blazed a burning trail up his hips—taking the silks of his garment with them—to pool at his belly._ **

**_Yugi blushed, realizing through the cloud of enthusiastic desire he was now bare to the King—_ ** **his** **_King, he reminded himself. His_ ** **mate** **_. There was something darkly possessive and seductively sweet about that thought._ **

**_"Open for me," Atem demanded softly, seducing Yugi with his lips and hands. Yugi gulped, but obeyed, trembling thighs, quivering as he spread them apart._ **

**_A liquid touch between his thighs made him squeak and jump. His eyes shot open and over his shoulder. Atem squeezed his bottom, kneading the flesh ever so gently, destroying Yugi's line of thought. Eyes shut tight, Yugi gasped loudly and pressed his forehead to the bed. Liquid heat, hot and wet, slid between his thighs and then a pair of slick fingers entered him._ **

**_"Tell me you want me, Yugi," Atem said roughly. His other hand cradled Yugi's bottom and squeezed. Yugi writhed. "Tell me how much you want me inside you, how much this tight little bottom is waiting for me to take you and thrust myself home," he cradled Yugi's chin as his fingers twisted and flexed, loving the look of lost longing and absolute pleasure contorting his face. "Because that is what you are to me, Yugi, what your body is to me, home: all soft and sweet and beautifully mine." He kissed him, hard and fully. His fingers curled and_ ** **pressed** **_._ **

**_Pleasure erupted as a sound from Yugi's mouth breaking the kiss and he arched into Atem's touch. Then the fingers pulled away and Yugi slumped boneless to the sheets, whimpering as the muscles clenched emptiness._ **

**_Atem stroked his back, pleased with the result. Much as he wanted to watch Yugi crumble in his climax, he couldn't until he was sheathed inside him. He kneeled behind Yugi and slid between his shaking thighs, spreading them wider. Draping himself over Yugi's back he pulled him into a tender kiss and loosened his leathers._ **

**_"Mine." In a sharp, single surge of love and possessive desire, Atem thrust himself to the hilt._ **

**_Yugi screamed. Eyes shut tight in euphoric ache, all the air in his lungs expelled from his throat in a single, mewling whine and a chain of rapid huffs. His body wasn't used to this. Still loose from their previous lovemaking but tight from the little preparation, his body repetitively flexed and yielded around the invading organ._ **

**_"Only mine," Atem hissed and began rutting into him. His thrusts deep and relentless, spearing Yugi body and soul. His body undulating, torturing Yugi with the force of his strength and the_ ** **_fullness of his cock._ **

**"** **Oh-ah!" Yugi tried to speak but his words were broken gasps. His thighs tightened, constricting around Atem's granite hips with each movement. Something dark and desirable inside him craved it, commanded it, coveted it like it was the very air he breathed. No longer pleased with surrender, need pushed Yugi to his knees. A sharp, purposeful thrust from Atem hit something impossibly inside him and he stumbled but caught himself quickly. Bliss exploded behind his eyes as Atem struck again, not relenting in his thrusts. Yugi dug his palms and knees into the comforter and lifted his hips.**

**Atem cursed loudly behind him. Each one grew in volume as Yugi met Atem's rapid movements with his own. The grip on his hips bruising tight, but he refused to surrender.**

**_In an act of dominance as well as love, Atem wrapped an arm around his waist, and pushed him down, pinioning Yugi's wrists with the other. His thrusts increased in stamina as well as speed. Yugi screamed, delighted and discomfited by the new pace. His thighs slumped, shaking vulnerably as the King plunged savagely into his body. He surrendered, unable to even try and match Atem's stamina, and tried desperately to endure. The arm around his waist held him steady pulling him roughly onto each forceful push. Each one thrust pleasure through Yugi's system and Stars burst behind his eyes._ ** **Lust and love drove the King deeper and Yugi's absorbed it all, body and soul.** **_This wasn't the tender lovemaking of the night before. This was mating: rough and raw and primal and passionate. And Yugi loved every moment of it._ **

**_Screaming as he came, his knees gave out and he dropped boneless to the bed. Atem's arm around his waist: the only thing holding him up as the King continued to pound into him. Weak and over-sensitized by his release, Yugi's mouth open in a voiceless scream as pleasure robbed him of all but sensation. Atem ceased his hips and with a final vicious thrust he came so forcefully it knocked the very breath from Yugi's body and he dropped, Atem on top of him. The evidence of his pleasure leaking hotly inside Yugi, knotting and branding him as the King's own._ **

**_Endless moments later, they still laid like that: Atem's arms around him, his hands gingerly petting his hair, his soft kisses littering his neck. Gently Atem moved off him, and Yugi barely felt the burn of his retracted cock. So weak was he that he couldn't even muster the strength to move. Instead he lied there on his belly, sighing contently. He had no idea his husband could be so forceful. Perhaps he should play coy more often._ **

**_He shifted closer, enjoying the gentle petting._ **

**_"I'll make us some tea," Atem said endless moments later. Yugi whimpered at the loss of his warmth but smiled, dreamily watching his husband pour two cups of tea. Yugi giggled: he was always so cuddly and considerate after sex._ **

**_Atem returned and he fought down a hiss and forced himself to role onto his side._ **

**_"Are you alright?" Atem asked half dazed half concerned and set the tea down to fetch him._ **

**_"Yes," Yugi said weakly. The ache in his loins spread to his lower back and spiked up his spine but it was not a terrible ache. "I'm just really sore."_ **

**_Atem frowned. He climbed onto the bed and slid Yugi into the curve of his arms. "Forgive me," he said petting Yugi's air and offering his tea cup. "Perhaps I was too rough with you."_ **

**_"I don't mind," Yugi said at once. Bashfully, his eyes fell to his tea cup. "I did like it."_ **

**_Atem smiled at his sweet little mate smiling at him with eyes bright and innocent and the slightest dusting of pink coloring his cheeks._ **

**_"I'm glad, Yugi," he said nuzzling Yugi's soft hair and petted his smooth skin. He pulled Yugi into his arms and took a large whiff of his scent: fresh and musky like grass after a spring rain, earthen like trees and moss and rotten wood, sweet like flowers and tea and acorn cakes. He loved this scent. He stopped suddenly sniffing something else. Something he didn't like._ **

**_His fears were confirmed when Yugi pressed his cheek to the comforter, his face solemn._ **

**_"_ ** **_But that's not what ails you." It was not a question._ **

**_Yugi did not answer. Atem's eyes hardened and he turned Yugi to face him. "What troubles you, my sweet darling?" He asked a little more forceful than intended._ **

**_Yugi still did not look at him. "Atem…" he bit his lip nervously. "I want to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, no teasing or word games or calling me pretty names to distract me."_ **

**_"_ ** **_I would never distract you purposely," Atem protested and gave a gallant smile. "But, of course, I'll answer any question you ask me?"_ **

**_Yugi chewed his lip. "Why did you choose me for the Wild Hunt? Do you always choose one to be your consort? Why did you choose me? Why are you so nice to me?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_That's four questions," Atem pointed out. "Therefore, as I am a being of my word, it is only fair that I give you four sets of answers." He moved onto his side and dramatically cleared his throat. "One: I did not choose you for the Wild Hunt, the Fae did when you trespassed into places you were not supposed to and regardless of how that happened I will be eternally grateful that it did." He counted on each finger. "Two: No, since there can only ever been one consort at any given time it would be awkward if I took more than one. Three: I choose you because you fascinated me and I loved how brave and unafraid of me you were, it's quiet refreshing, you see, when everyone is afraid of you. Four: see above, but also so that you will like me and not be afraid."_ **

**_Yugi's lip quivered. "You promised not to tease me."_ **

**_Atem frowned. "One, because you are smart and strong and clever and quick and I knew the moment I saw you, I wanted you. It is the nature of a Hunter, to want things that are perfect and beautiful, to Search for them and Chase them, and Catch them and Never Let Them Go. Two, choosing a consort is quiet immutable. There is only ever one and more often there is none. I've chosen lovers in that fashion before yes, but none of them were my Consort. Three: see above. Four: if I were not nice, then you would not like me. Nor would you smile, or flash those pretty eyes or say amusing things that make me adore you."_ **

**_Yugi shook his head and tried very hard not to cry. "I'm_ ** **not** **_perfect! I'm_ ** **not** **_beautiful! I'm not special, or strong or regal. I'm stubborn and reckless. I'm ill-tempered. I never think things through. I don't like riddles or chess or courts and I can't even stage a rebellion right. So why me?"_ **

**_Atem answered, his eyes bright. "One,_ ** **because** **_you are stubborn and reckless and ill-tempered. Two, see above. Three—"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Stop it, Atem, Just stop it!" Yugi curled his fists and buried his face in the pillows. He tried so hard not to cry. "Please…just tell me. I just want to know."_ **

**_Atem smiled a prodigious smile and looked at Yugi with bright, solemn eyes._ **

**_"_ ** **_I chose you, Yugi," he said, "Just you."_ **

**_He kissed Yugi's cheek sweetly and held him close. Yugi smiled just a little. He sniffed and wiped his eyes and returned the King's hug._ **

**_He swallowed a yawn. "Atem..." he said sleepily and half conscious._ **

**_"Hmm?" Atem asked._ **

**_"I think I'm falling for you." He said already half asleep._ **

**_"You mean you have." He spun Yugi in his arms pressed their bodies flush together and kissed him senseless. Weak and willing, Yugi surrendered just as the last of his energy finally left him, but not before Atem whispered, promisingly, "Sleep now my precious one, and when you wake up...I'm going to make love to you again."_ **

X X X

Atem recalled that evening with great fondness for it was one of his favorites. He had certainly chosen well in his little one and Atem found he quiet enjoyed spoiling his cute little mate: whether it was new clothes, the finest deserts or romantic surprises that ending in tender lovemaking. The very morning after that night Atem had surprised Yugi with a warm bath and had pampered him, himself. That night, they'd returned to find the bed stripped of furs and silks and replaced with a blanket of flower petals. Atem was delighted to find, as he laid his naked and blushing little raccoon upon the soft flowers, Yugi's skin was indeed as soft and pink as rose petals. Another day the seamstresses brought an entirely new wardrobe and Yugi had been so excited to try everything on. Atem could only watch him model before the mirrors and fight the urge to rip everything off of him. Only until Yugi had tried on, to his embarrassment, another silken slip: this one midnight blue and trimmed with lace along the sleeves and collar and brought out the shine in his eyes. Atem could no longer hold back after that.

They hadn't spent the whole Redamancy in bed. Many days were spent in the King's adjoining chambers where Yugi was ecstatic to learn his new mate was fond of games, and Atem to discover his little one, despite his youth, was quite good at them. The library was another favorite of Yugi's. It was a small room, as Atem explained, housing only the King's favorites and his own personal collection, but Yugi was welcome to ask the librarians for anything he wished from the main library. A massive labyrinth of a room Atem promised to take him to see at the end of their Redamancy. But the most hours were spent in the conservatory—one of Atem's favorite rooms, where he'd introduced Yugi to the plethora of plants and herbs he grew himself. Some for tea, some for health, some for pleasure. Yugi adored that room the most. He loved the fresh green plants, their earthy smells and how they reminded him of the forests and the fields.

However they spent their days, every single night he had taken pleasure in his mate's perfect form and was extra careful to please him accordingly. Yugi would complain, of course, fearsome little creature that he was, about the frequency:

**_You're insatiable!_ **

Yugi had criticized, cheeks red and still panting one morning after Atem had claimed him.

**_And you are irresistible._ **

Atem had countered wrapping an arm around Yugi's waist and pulling him into a kiss.

Yugi wasn't wrong—his hunger was insatiable when it came to Yugi. But he wasn't the only ravenous one. Though he would never admit to it, Yugi was just as lascivious.

Not a night went by when Yugi found he could not sleep or even rest until he had been rendered completely and utterly exhausted by their passionate lovemaking. More often, Atem would claim him fiercely and not long after, Yugi, though weakened and spent would beg the King for another round and relished in the feel of those strong arms around his waist. Of Atem's chest pressed against the small of his back. His cock thick and pulsating inside him as he was taken and claimed, lovingly as well as fiercely. Yugi would often collapse soon after and finally rest in the King's arms. Atem had taught the shy, fearsome forest boy the pleasures of intimacy and the wonderments of mating, and raised a raccoon into a minx.

How many moments had he spent with Yugi in his arms since then? Countless. He decided. Countless moments: whether it was relaxing in their chambers, waltzing in the ballroom, entwined in bed, or simply walking through the starlight? How many more would they have? Yugi was his: heart and mind, body and soul, and he was Yugi's. No other would grace the halls as his Consort. No other would hold the title of Mate in his heart.

Yugi was his.

His Lover.

His Consort.

His Mate.

His resolve sharpened by the memories, rage roared inside him once again. The shadows hissed at his feet, whipping angrily at Yugi's loss. Atem snatched a cloak of the door and threw it over his shoulders. It molded to his skin like feathery wings.

Servants and staff, wisely, ducked from his path as he stalked to entrance of the palace. The climb was quick and simple, and only when he cleared the branches did he sniff the air.

Yugi's scent was too far to track, but the King was not deterred.

There was only one place Yugi would go.

You can always run, my little pet. Wisps of shadow curled up his feet and a shimmering stallion black as midnight stood in his place. But I will find you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this story has officially jumped to M for sexual content ;) Hope you all enjoyed Yugi and Yami's Redamancy ;)
> 
> Music for this story came into parts-Obviously Jack's Obsession was for Atem, but Jack and Sally's Montage was for the flashbacks since I felt it fit their more romantic moments :)
> 
> REDAMANCY-I actually found this word in a special dictionary that focused on words with additional definitions. Redamancy literally means to have love and give love in return, so I felt it would be the perfect, mythical, wonderful, otherworldly way to describe a Bond/Marriage/Honeymoon cause as we all know for faeries its not all that and a bag of chips, its ALL THAT and a carton of ice cream dunked in chocolate syrup, covered in sprinkles, reeses pieces and topped with a handful of cherries...
> 
> Apparently, everyone thought Yugi was kidnapped (well most) but turns out he ran away...or did he? I thought I made it obvious but there were definitely more hints this chapter than last...
> 
> So now the question is...where did Yugi go? Why did he run away? Did he get cold feet? Will Atem find him?What will happen when he does? All the answers and more next chapter! I can't make promises on when it will be out, but I have a nice spring vacation coming up soon so I definitely plan on writing that trip ;)
> 
> Until then...as always read, review, critique, comment, ask questions and got nuts!


	8. The Reckoning

_Chapter 3: The Reckoning  
_

_(Track—Jack's Lament; Sally's Song; Finale—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack)_

He glimpsed at Yugi's pale shape and relief seized him so suddenly Atem felt sick from it.

He found him sitting on a low bough: his shoulders hunched despondently and his eyes cast skyward as if seeking divine guidance. He rocked slowly back and forth, legs dangling over the side. His feet were bare and filthy. His raccoon claws rested at his sides, peacefully at home on the branch.

The light of the day had faded and dusky twilight cast pale purple shadows. His pale skin flushed lavender in the soft light of Jack-o-lantern candles and Willow-of-the-wisps sleeping in bone cages hanging from the higher branches and all around him the roofs of the Heare tree convoluted and curled in a chaotic cluster of wood and earth. Its thorny cages concealed by leafy branches and its intimidating height wrapped in bright green foliage and terrifying black bark brightened to dark golds and browns: it looked frighteningly innocent in the daylight. And there, just beyond it were the woods and forests that bordered the realm.

It was the place they had first met: the place where Yugi had first impressed the King, the place where Atem had caught the coon and declared him his Consort changing both their lives forever.

Atem hesitated before approaching, shifting from horse to King with a curl of shadow and approached him carefully. The only sounds were muffled and sniffled like Yugi had been crying but did not want anyone to know-even himself. How long had Yugi been here? He wondered, cautious and concerned. The mud caking his feet had dried to dirt and the jack-o-lantern candles were burned nearly down to the wick. There were no guards in the area, the night patrols having already passed out drunk in celebration and the woods well shadowed. Atem would never be able to find Yugi in there and they both knew it. Had he wanted to escape, Yugi would have done so already.

A small sense of pride and relief flashed through him.

Cautiously, quietly, he stepped towards his mate. The muffled sobs grew louder but were barely audible, wet streaks dampened Yugi's soft cheeks. His eyes shimmered violet with unshed tears.

He did not turn at Atem's silent approach.

"Yugi?" Atem called gently and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulders.

Yugi stiffened, rearing back. His eyes wet and wild with tears: he wiped them away furiously. His shoulders squared defensively and his limbs angled: light and agile and ready to flee.

He did not run, but still shied away from the King's touch.

Atem's face set in a hard frown. "Do not play shy, Yugi, I want the meaning of this," he said, hearing the hardness in his tone and breathed out. Retracting his rage, he opened his arms and commanded softly "Come to me?"

Yugi shivered, looking at the King's arms then in his eyes and felt frozen. He shook his head unable to look away. He stepped back as Atem drew closer, matching Yugi's retreat step for step.

"Yugi." Atem said again, growing impatient. The shadows inside him twitched and ached with longing and heartbreaking desire. It took all his will to resist the overwhelming hunger to close the distance between them. To take Yugi into his arms, hold him tight and never let go. To crush their lips together, kiss him senseless, and destroy any notion he may have of running. To lay him against the grass, splayed and spent beneath him, lift that abominable shift out of the way and push inside him. To have him in his arms: cheeks red, gasping for breath and screaming his name as Atem pounds into him: claiming him, reminding him where belongs. Where he always belonged. With him.

The shadows swirled hungrily at his feet and his cock pulses heavily with the thought of joining Yugi's sweet warmth once more. He can't resist it. When it came to Yugi he _was_ insatiable

"Yugi," he said hot and heavy and sinking command into the boy's name, but his eyes were soft and his smile loving but also sad. "Why did you run?"

Yugi broke.

He could see it no more. His knees quakes and quivered and finally gave out beneath him. He collapsed to the ground in a mess of limbs and sobs and did nothing to stop his tears from falling.

Atem could stand it no longer. His own desperation building at the sight of Yugi's tears, he swept forward and closed the distance between them. Yugi gasped, a sharp intake of breath as Atem's arms closed around him. Yugi did not fight or push him away, if anything he buried himself in the support of his lover's chest. Gently, Atem eased him down, fingers trailing along his spine, the motion rhythmic and soothing.

Yugi slumped forward in his bold. Tears collected at his chin and hurriedly he wiped them away, breathe hiccupping and words a foreign jumble of chocked sobs. "How…" It was the only word Atem could decipher. He strained to hear the rest. "How did this happen to me?" He asked unsure if he wanted and answer or not. "I'm not...I never...I can't even...just...how was it me? Why me?" He gasped heavily as his sobs faded.

"Yugi?" Atem said again, his eyes soft but his voice nonetheless hard and unlike the playful teasing tone he used when they were alone. "Why did you come here?" He heard the hardness in the words, and felt the tightness of his fingers around Yugi's arms. "Why did you run from home?"

Yugi slumped forward on his arm, defeated. "That's just it. This isn't my home." He said simply, matter-of-factly. "I wasn't born in these woods, this place, this life. I wasn't supposed to be...I was supposed to be a raccoon born in a tree, not a court and taught how to climb and catch crayfish. Where the best berries grow, and where to sleep when Winter came and what time to get up when the sun went down." He did not look at Atem. "I wasn't supposed to marry a King and rule an empire, and have subjects and servants, and wear jewels and dresses and dance at revels, and yet here I am?"

He pulled away. Tears collected at his chin and he wiped them away. "How did this happen to me?"

Atem knew it was not an answer Yugi wanted, but he kissed his forehead, brushed the tears from his cheeks and gave him one anyway. "But is that truly so terrible?" he lifted Yugi's face, dark eyes shimmered amethyst with unshed tears. "Is it really so awful when Fate changes her mind and takes you down a path you never thought you'd have? To find happiness and freedom and everything you wished would come true? To be happy and warm and loved by all who know you?" He leaned closer and his eyes softened with love and lust and longing. "To be with a man who loves you greatly." Then he went for the kill. "My love?"

Yugi started shaking.

"Don't..." he chocked in a voice somewhere between a whisper and a squeak. "Don't call me that." He pulled away shaking, but Atem would have none of it. He seized Yugi's shoulders and pinned him to the tree. His eyes grave and gratifying but his hold was gentle.

"Do you doubt me?" It was a question that demanded an answer, but Yugi did not have one. "Do you?" Atem insisted. "Have I not given you everything I promised you? Have I not done all you asked of me? Have I somehow failed to convey my everlasting longing and affection for you in some way that you felt the need to run and not come back? If I have then why did you come here? Why did you not flee into the woods and hide in your trees and crayfish and lock yourself away all winter then, hmm? Why did you come here if it you did not doubt me? I love you!"

"N-n-no, stop!" Yugi said, shaking with tears that were neither sadness nor grief nor joy, every word the King spoke struck like a blow. He covered his ears and shook his head against the sound

Atem would have none of it. "Doubt whatever you will about yourself or your life, but never dare you question that! Not ever! I love you!" And there was no denying the truth and passion of it when he said it.

"Stop!"

"I love you!"

"Stop! Stop! Stop!"

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" Yugi shook his head, fervent and furious. The King's voice resonated in his ears. Every word and phrase struck him like lightning coursing through his body. Again. And again. And again.

"I will not!" Atem held him steady, forcing Yugi to meet his eyes and the gravity there. "I will say it, and I will scream it, and I will show it again, and again, and again until you believe it, until you embrace it, until it's engraved in you: mind, body and soul. If you must doubt something Yugi don't ever doubt that...I love you, Yugi...I do..."

Atem crumbled his own body shaking and tears pricked his eyes. "Even if you do not love me."

"No!" The confession was like a trigger: the final ingredient of a spell, the words to break a terrible curse, the confession that finally awakened your heart and your bones to what they wanted. "Of course, I do!"

And there it was. He said it and it was out there for all the world to see and he could not undo it or take it back. He couldn't even if he wanted, and he truly, deeply did not want to. "I do...perhaps even too much."

Atem heard the cracked whisper and knew something else was wrong. Yugi pulled his hands away and stared out into the woods. His eyes so focused and dazed and full of longing that Atem feared he would sprint away at that very moment.

But Yugi did not sprint. He sat down on the Heare tree's massive roots and stared. Atem made no move to interrupt his nostalgic state.

"It's like I've been whisked away into a dream..." Yugi said in a distant voice that could've been his or himself from some future day. "One so fantastical and perfect that it can't possibly be real and I..." His voice cracked again, his little hands tightening.. "I don't want to wake up." He said at last. I don't want to wake up." He repeated a little louder. His shoulders started to shake. "I don't want to wake up."

At last Atem understood and almost wished he hadn't, for it shocked him so greatly and he was angry at himself for not realizing it before.

He's afraid...not of me, or this, but because it's his. Everything here...everyone...even me...they are all so precious to him. He treasures them so much he's terrified of them...and so afraid what will happen if they're gone.

Abandoned by a father who never loved him and lost to his mother who reared him, raised him, adored him, Yugi had no other place to call home. Even the Trooping Fae who once adored him were fickle in their affections and he was probably forgotten as soon as the spells that bound them broke and they were set free. It made sense then why this day would trigger all his fears.

He could not be happy because he feared his happiness was not to last. And why shouldn't he think that? When everything else he'd loved had already been taken from him.

It was ironic really, Atem had always thought it was he who had the stronger, fiercer heart if simply because it did nothing to hide its desires. It knew what it wanted, what he wanted and that was the end of it. How foolish that had been.

But it was not enough, Atem decided at once. He loved his soft-hearted and ill-spoken little mate. He did not want their mating to be the best of an unpleasant situation: he wanted to see Yugi happy and smiling and spoil him and reward such a brave strong boy for his cleverness.

"Then don't." Atem whispered into his hair, a gentle command more promise than substance. "Don't think of what was or what will be. Think only of what is and what is happening now. Think only of me and our love and happiness we bring to each other. Think not of those dark days when you were alone and sad and separated, think only of the now and how many love you."

"I have to..." Yugi said at last. He still could not look at him.

Atem wanted to protest vehemently, vigorously, violently if he must, but before his voice could rise his eyes caught the explanation forming on his little one's lips and stalled their madness. "If I don't go back, even if nothing's there, she won't..." he stopped himself and covered himself like he was about to confess a terrible, horrible secret and it wasn't his to tell but his to keep all the same.

The final piece fit into place and at last Atem could see the puzzle clearly.

"You mean your mother."

It was all Yugi needed to come undone. He sagged forward, did nothing to stop the king's arms around him, and dropped.

Of course, it was about his mother? For how could he not think of her, when he was about to be a bride and a Consort (and perhaps even a mother himself, one day) and she was not there to see him? How could he not think of her: lost, alone and banished to some horrible place far away from the only home she'd ever had and loved with none of her friends, none of her family and no home to return to? And yet here he was: living in a magnificent underground castle full of books to read, jewels to sparkle and play with, blankets and beds to sleep and play and, chase, rooms to explore, fun fanciful clothes to wear, revels to dance in, tea parties to chat and gossip, games to play, plants to grow and care for, baths to splash in and hidden rooms for hide and seek and a whole library full of stories and adventures and hidden passageways when he wanted to tease the King.

Here he was surrounded by servants who adored him, who liked his red and black hair, his furry tail, his playful whit, his stories, his bright blue eyes, the way his nose scrunched up when he was cross and clawed at things when he was mad. Here he was about to become a Queen in all the ways that counted: claimed and coroneted and married to a King who liked his wild habits and the way he teased him. A king who adored his bright blue eyes and red striped tail and the way he liked to climb on things and ate acorn cakes with his hands. A King who loved him and who he could not deny him even if he wanted to, and he did not want to, that he loved just as deeply.

He was happy. So very happy. So very, very undeniably, unbelievably, overwhelmingly happy that it terrified him. Terrified him to his very heart and bones, for how could he possibly be this happy when it was very possible that she was not?

"Is that why you want to go back?" Atem said hard but gently. "Because you think she will be there, though you know she will not."

Yugi shoulders shook, confirming the fact and yet still, he held on to that desperate, dying hope.

"She won't find me here," he whispered, though it sounded more excuse than fact.

"She won't find you there either," Atem countered, unapologetically.

Yugi shook harder. "I can't stay here, Atem..." he trembled uncontrollably now and looked at Atem with wide, desperate eyes filled with dying hope. "How can I stay here when she's alone and lost and here I am, about to inherit a Kingdom of dreams?"

"And you think this is what she wants?" Atem delivered mercilessly, though his own hands trembled and his own eyes dampened as he spoke. "Do you think she would want you living someplace cold and damp and alone with only worms for company and not knowing when your next meal will be? So, you think she would want you, her precious treasure, living like that instead of being safe and loved and surrounded by those who love you? And a man who loves you? Who wants nothing more than to make you happy and have all your dreams and wishes come true? Do you think she wants you to suffer alone and miserable instead of being where you are free and happy? Is that what you think she wants?"

"No, of course not!" Yugi shook his head unable to stop his crying. Atem seized his shoulders and held him still. He waited for Yugi to look at him, his own crimson eyes wet and blazing.

"Than what is it, Yugi? Tell me what is it that holds your heart so completely? Tell me what I must do to? What will my make my love enough for you?"

He looked at Yugi so lovingly and so desperately that Yugi all but burst into tears. He tries to speak but the words stumbled on his tongue. He didn't know how to voice them, so he did the only thing he could do: he told the truth. "I love you." It was barely a whisper but there was no doubt or hesitation as he said it. "I do love you. I do! I truly do." He lunged into the King's arms and held him tightly. "I do."

Atem returned the embrace with just as much affection. Lovingly he stroked Yugi's cheek, brushed his tears with his thumbs and kissed his hair.

"I do love you," he trailed off and Atem knew there was a counter coming. "But she's my family." Yugi said, solemn with regret. "She's the only family I have left."

It hurt to say it, but then the truth always did. Yugi closed his eyes and waited for those hands to pull away, for the cold, emptiness to return and to find himself alone again.

The hands did pull away, but then they choose his cheeks and Yugi's eyes popped open and met Atem's: so deep and loving and penetrating that all he could do was stare. His smile was a kind, sweet thing all love and devotion and promise.

And then he whispered, "I could be your family."

The words were a caress, soft as a kiss and more than a promise. "Our whole house could if you would only let them. They love you. They adore you, almost as much as I do, but love you all the same, they do. All they want is to make you happy and see you smile, I know you've seen it when they are around you, how much brighter their smiles, how much happier their eyes?"

Yugi opened his mouth to protest and found he could not. It was true, wasn't it? He hadn't realized it at first, so overwhelmed that first day by everyone's excitement and acceptance. Hadn't Ryou, the Dessert Master stayed on his belly when he'd hid under the King's bed and coaxed him out with treats? He'd fixed him a new dessert every night since. Hadn't the Tea Mistress brought him flowers when she learned how much he enjoyed them? Then taught him how to cultivate the many plants she used for healing as well? Hadn't Mahado, the Head Librarian slipped him inside Atem's private collection with a wink and a smile? And entertained him with magic tricks during those times when Duty had called Atem away? Hadn't Frostbite, the enormous Kitchen troll, snuck him acorn cakes between meals, always with extra purple frosting? And the seamstresses let him play fetch with their spiders, even when they had work to do?

It wasn't just the faeries either. Syrus, one of the boy's he'd rescued and the weaver girls' newest apprentice, always beamed with pride when he brought Yugi new clothes, so proud of the embroidery patterns he'd done himself. Hadn't Jaden, another boy around his own age, snuck into his room and offered to play jacks and cards, and chess and keep him company when he was bored and duty had called Atem away. Hadn't Chazz, the Tea Mistress' new apprentice who brought him tea volunteered to make an extra tonic for him when he was still sore from many rounds of love-making?

And, of course, as though he could ever forget, there was the king, himself. How many nights between sleep and passionate love making would Atem just hold him: stroke his hair and listen as he told stories about his childhood, never interrupting and only speaking when Yugi asked him about his past. And never once did he lie or try and twists the truth. That was how he learned that though Atem was born a fae, he did not know where he came from or who his parents were. That he'd spent his childhood running wild in the winter woods and his adolescence playing tricks in the fall and that his favorite games were changing the leaves unusual colors and painting fern patterns on glass windows. How through much trial and error, he mastered the arts of shifting, and how he always loved the shadows and they too loved him well, and how jaded and bored he felt his life had become until Yugi entered it.

It was all so perfect, so very, beautifully perfect that Yugi despaired. For how could it possibly be real?

When he opened his eyes again, Atem smiled down at him with loving eyes. "I was used to having people hate me, fear me, revere me, worship me, adore me, but never once was anyone not afraid of me until I met you. Never once did I allow myself to be conquered or love anything but the wild hunt. It seems you have disrupted myself and greatly as I have disrupted yours."

He kissed him, and Yugi allowed himself to be kissed. To be swept away into the arms of the man who loved him, who he loved just as truly. Yugi kissed him back, kissed him until his hands were in Atem's hair and his back was pressed against the curve of the Heare Tree. Until Yugi was curled in his arms and kissed him back. Kissed him until he felt the warm weight of Atem's flesh against him and his warm lips pressed against his skin. Kissed him until the fairy silks parted their barriers, Yugi's hands were on the King's shoulders and Atem's hands were spreading his quaking thighs. Until Yugi was parting his knees and Atem slipped between them. Until the silks has fallen around Yugi's waist and Atem was slipping inside him, making love to him. His knees sank into the wood on either side of Yugi's hips. His head trapped between the King's forearms and every deep, languid thrust was puncture by a soft, breathless kiss. His arms wrapped around Yugi's waist and hoisted him into his lap, pressing his back against the tree, kissing Yugi deeper and filling him completely. Yugi relished in the feeling of fullness, of the all-consuming calm washing over his mind and spirit like a warm blanket and the pleasurable burn of the King dragging his cock in and out of him, pushing against that impossible spot that sent stars and dark spots behind his eyes and, how gently he lied Yugi down and arched his hips around him so with every move all Yugi felt was pleasure. Pleasure and love and warmth.

And when the King reached the moment of his pleasure, he said Yugi's name. Yugi beamed with pride and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him. Moaning as he felt the King once more empty his essence inside him, an occurrence that had become common place to Yugi, but still filled him with a sense of sheer joy and utter belonging. The sensation spiked his own climax and as he came, he cried out the King's name: his body clenched and tightened to keep the king inside him.

For a long while after that, they just lied there: Atem's embrace, warm and tight, his hands stroking loving circled along this back and shoulders, the other playing with his hair. He kissed Yugi softly, the way he always did after they made love: gentle, loving flutters to his hair and cheeks and lips and eyes like teasing butterflies. Yugi snuggled in to the embrace, feeling safe and warm and loved. His heart calmer than it had been for days when preparations for the ceremony had begun.

At last, the King pulled himself free. Yugi hissed as he did so, the drag of his hardness against his tight softness seducing him all over again. He moaned as Atem's gentle fingers fixed their silks. How was it that all Atem had to do was kiss him, and he melted into his arms like snow? How was it that one touch and he found himself seduced and moaning beneath him? Could he ever resist him? _Would_ he ever resist him? He closed his eyes and smiled. Tired, but pleased.

Atem kissed him gently and stroked his cheek, soft and flushed and pink in their afterglow. He licks his lips and the hunger finds him all over again, insatiable when it comes to Yugi, but he forces himself to wait, for though his heart had calmed his little one was still delicate. But their bond was stronger.

"I understand why you ran," he pulled Yugi closer into the embrace of his arms and the promise of his kiss. He did not speak again until Yugi met his eyes. "To feel so strongly for someone so quickly….it can be quite unnerving, and I've never met a single person who did not dread becoming a King or Queen."

Yugi bit his lip and blushed.

Atem lifted his face. "Please, tell me what is it that frightens you?"

"It's just..." Yugi worried his lip, paused. He didn't know what else to say, so he asked the truth. "Why me?" Yugi asked holding on to him. "When you could have anyone, you wanted...what's so special about me?"

Atem smiled. He didn't know whether to laugh or smile, he did both. "Why did you free the other captives during the hunt? Why did show no fear when I had you trapped beneath me? Why did you lead a rebellion against your father? Why did you run here, unwilling to be happy if your mother was not? Because you cared," Atem whispered, no hesitation or doubt in his voice.

"You cared so much for your people, you led a rebellion against a heartless man and risked your own life for their freedom. You cared so much for the children of the Hunt, you not only freed them all but willing, risked your life for theirs. Because you cared enough about yourself that you survived all this time on your own, even though doing so broke your heart. Because you cared nothing for my reputation or masks and met me with such fearless courage and determination, I loved you for it, if not already when we first met. And," his voice was more groan than words. "Because you are strong. Because you are a survivor. Because you walk like a champion, you are a child about not getting your way, and you make love like a Queen," his eyes flashed when he said that and Yugi blushed. "And just because of those beautiful eyes, and your cute tail, and the perfect, beautiful curve of your hip, and the perfect beautiful way your body presses against mine."

He kissed him again, and relished as Yugi melted in his arms. He pressed him down against the tree his weight on top of him and Yugi's hands eagerly exploring his back and shoulders. He slipped his hands under the silk of Yugi's tunic and the boy moaned. Squeezed the soft flesh there and gave a under groan as the soft thighs quaked and quivered in his hands, reducing his little love to a shivering, whining, writhing mess beneath him.

He pulled his lips away, and Yugi whined. Their eyes locked: shadowed amethyst and burning scarlet. "And because I love you."

It would be so easy to take him then: to evaporate the fae silks into mists, slip between his knees and push inside him, the shadows eager to claim and devour more of their light, and his own hunger eager to have the boy splayed beneath him, cheeks red, chest heaving and eyes half lidded as he was taken and claimed, thrusting out any notion he might have of leaving, reminding him once and for all of where he belongs, here, at his side. But it was not lust the boy needed to know.

Yugi's eyes clouded with tears: clear, crystalline drops of pure joy that only accentuated his smile. "I love you too." He confessed wiping away his tears.

Atem kissed his lips, sweet, chaste and lovingly, and pulled him to his feet. "Then let us go home." He offered his hand. Yugi accepted it warmly and let Atem lead him away.

"But first," Atem smirked: eyes flashing with merry wickedness and Yugi gulped. "I need to punish you."

Yugi blanched. "P-punish me? Why!?"

Atem smirked. "For running away and not telling anyone where you were going and without an escort, for terrifying everyone who was concerned for your safety and worrying our poor seamstresses sick," he counted on his fingers smirking playfully all the while. "For driving me insane with worry, making me come after you, and for being completely and utterly disagreeable but that is one of the things I love about you, so I shall give you a pardon for that. The rest, however, demand repentance."

Yugi snorted then sighed. "Alright, what must I do?" he asked, crestfallen and almost apologetic.

Atem smiled. "When we return to the Palace of Roots, you will first apologize to the Seamstresses for making them worry and to our guards for deceiving them and to everyone else made aware of your absence and who has expressed immense concerns about your safety." A guilty blush marred Yugi's pale pink cheeks, and he nodded approvingly.

"Now then that should do it, but there's still the minor matter of someone's shares still outstanding." Atem's smile curled at the corners and his smirk and eyes glittered with something devilish.

Yugi gulped, nervously. "Some's shares are still…" he chocked afraid to ask who. He tried to step back but his hand was still trapped in Atem's.

"Mine." He curled his finger. "Now come here, you naughty boy."

He blushed heavily and Atem found he enjoyed the way his ears flattened and his tail twitched. Atem admired the nervous, shaking mess: his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks pinken. One hand stroking the other's red cheek the other sliding up his thigh and cupped the curve of his bottom—

—and delivered a single, sharp, slap across his bottom. Yugi reacted like a wound up spring, and jumped up screaming more from shock than anything else. His eyes widened in our shock and his hands immediately flew to the abused area. He calmed down a moment later, his rump stinging, but not horribly so.

"That's it?" Yugi squeaked out, eyes wide with shock and disbelief.

Atem chuckled. "Would you like more?"

"No!" Yugi pouted, blushing like an embarrassed child, but Atem just smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Come," he said taking Yugi's hand. "The Feast will begin at moonrise and its well past dusk, and I fancy you'll want a nap before everything begins." He said with a twinkle in his eye and Yugi blushed.

Atem chuckled, lifted Yugi into his arms like a bride and, shadow tendrils curling into wings, carried him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspiration came form the Song! I always intended for Jack's Lament (the song that totally turned me onto to Nightmare Before Christmas in the first place after listening to it on one of the Disney's Greatest Hits soundtracks-why This is Halloween is not on their yet is BEYOND ME!) but i couldn't find the right one-given this chapter ended up becoming much deeper and more emotional than i intended it just fit! And Of course Sally's Song tied well into Yugi's feelings of uncertainty as well as the sheer overwhelmingness of everything, but also reaffirming their love for each other (Hence the Finalie)
> 
> The Title actually came last minute-literally as I posting the chapter ^^' man did i struggle with that one. This was a tough chapter but i love how it came out and a little extra length for you guys before we head back to the palace...just Two more chapters of Part and then I have ideas for Pat 3 and 4 but i need to figure out their plot.


	9. The QueenMaking

  
Chapter 4: The Queen-Making

_Track—Poor Old Jack—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack_

Atem had let him sleep the entire flight back to the Palace of Roots, Yugi realized, as he stirred awake and found himself surrounded by the soft silks and warm furs of their bed. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the shadows and he awoke to a crowd of familiar faces.

Shrieks and coos erupted from the Seamstresses and guards he'd left behind in his flight of fancy, enveloping him in many-armed hugs.

"YUGI!"

"You're alright!"

"Oh, we were so worried!"

"Why did you leave like that?"

"We were worried sick!"

They fussed and cooed over his tattered tunic and muddy feet, brushed leaves from his hair, and kissed the scrapes from his cheeks. Syrus hugged him so tight around the middle, Yugi didn't think he'd ever let go. The guards acknowledged him with a respectful nod though Yugi caught the sighs of utter relief in their eyes.

A small entourage swept into the room behind them: Maya's, the Court Magician with his unmistakable sizzle of majestic purple robes carrying a basket of bottles and dried herbs. Ryou, the Dessert Monger, balancing a tray of fruit tarts with his ghostly pale skin pulled taunt over his lithe, lean frame and a curtain of silver spikes cascading down his back and nothing but his sharply pointed ears to betray his Fae lineage. Behind him scurried Jaden, wide and worried-eyed, carrying a pyramid of scrumptious purple-frosting acorn cakes. Then the Tea Mistress, named Tea, swept into the room, majestically shaking out the folds of her silken skirts and balancing a tray of tea complete with cups, saucers, spoons, steaming teapot, cakes, and all assortments of herbs elegantly in one hand. Her movements were fluid like wind or water. Chazz, the pale boy beside her, looked red-faced with relief.

Their welcoming smiles and tear-stained eyes filled him with shame.

Swallowing his guilt, he gently brushed away their hands, bowed his head apologetically and tried not to sob, "I'm sorry everyone. For making you all worry. I'm so sorry." He sat up straight, swallowed his pride and added, "Whatever I must do to earn your forgiveness, I will do," and added quickly and without thinking "Anything."

They blinked, surprised. Then their eyes warmed, already forgiving. The seamstresses kissed his cheeks and smiled slyly.

"Anything," they asked collectively: eagerly, in a long, conspiratorial syllable. Their faces calculating, their lips sliting: plotting and with a mischievous evil sparkling behind each eye. Too late Yugi realized his mistake. He gulped, blushing and never more terrified in his life. Slowly, reluctantly, he nodded.

They shared a conspiratorial glance with the Tea Mistress. She giggled behind her hands, cast a glance towards her assistant and swept the boy into the next room. The seamstresses clapped their many hands together: two sweeping up their spiders and started for their door. One whispered something to Syrus, who relinquished his hold and followed her. The remaining two smiled, ceased Yugi's arms and hoisted him up from the bed.

"Up then!" they cheered. "We only have a few hours left and much to do for the coronation!" The room started to snicker.

Yugi deflated and surrendered himself to whatever torture they deemed a worthy punishment. "Did Atem say that?" he groaned.

More snickers and snorts. Special, secret looks were exchanged. Only Ryou took pity on him.

"He did issue us a very precise set of instructions," he teased, round face and full, fat chees curled into a bright smile and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "That none of us dare to go against."

"Oh yes," Tea swept in from the other room and matched his smile. The air around her was spiced with herbs and dried flowers. "He said that we were to wake you, spoil you, and otherwise see you properly pampered and prepared for tonight's events."

Yugi didn't need to be told what kind of "pampering" they meant.

"And you did say anything," the seamstresses said collectively. Their wicked giggled were a harmonious, arrhythmic snicker that only brightened the merry wickedness twinkling in their eyes.

Mahad shook his head with a sympathetic smile. A shiver of dread raced warningly up Yugi's spine and at last he understood. The clever coon made a dash for the door and was easily caught by the seamstresses and carried kicking, screaming and clawing to the next room. The air was hot and steamy and spiced with rich, floral scents. Herbs and flower petals floated in the murky waters, evidence of Tea's latest concoction.

"Ut-ah," she tutted wagging a patronizing finger. "You said anything. That means no complaining!"

"I take it back!" Yugi protested clawing. "I reserve my right to complain!"

"Too late!" The seamstresses laughed and with a final shriek of protest, the boy was stripped of his tunic and dumped tail first into the tub. He surfaced: soaked and sporting a betrayed, riled pout. He hated baths.

"That's what you get for worrying us all sick," Mahad playfully scolded, smiling. "No we are even."

Yugi smiled and sank deeper into the warm, silty waters, blushing as they washed his hair, scrubbed his tail and oiled his skin—blushing harder as they explained the purpose of each concoction: to cleanse his body and purify his spirit, arouse his fertility and vivacity, and, of course, entice the King. Blushing harder still when the girls giggled as though it was still a bit naughty. Tea added more herbs to the bath. Her apprentice fixed him a cup of tea. Ryou fed him frosted cakes. The Seamstresses brushed his hair until it shown, while Mahad was in the corner mixing together the ingredients for his daily tonic—an evening ritual to keep him infertile so long as he mated with the King.

Atem had all but demanded the practice when not long after their Redamancy, Yugi began complaining of stomach pains and woke up with blood on his thighs. He'd summoned Mahad in a panic, who immediately recognized the signs and explained first to Yugi, then to Atem: Yugi had indeed come of age and his new sexual awakening had sent him into a form of estrous where, if he made love with the King enough, he would bare children. Something the boy was clearly too young for—something he also scolded the King for rather bluntly. The tonic both soothed his pains during that time and kept his womb empty. It was not uncommon for young mates too inexperienced to conceive children, let alone bare them, to die during the birth—and that alone terrified the King. It made Yugi smile, just how much he cared.

Yugi sipped it with his tea.

The room was fun and lively with gossip and excitement, and so different from the first time Yugi had met them all. His first day as their new Queen, he'd been such a shy, feral slip of a thing: always hiding in the King's arms or under their bed. Had it really only been a month since then? The memory of it all still made him flush. He'd been so timid and startled, his wild instincts to hide took over and not even Atem could coax him out. It had been Ryou: sweet, unabashed, understanding Ryou, who'd crawled under the bed with a plate of sweet-smelling tarts drizzled with raspberry sauce offered as an apology. The smell was enough to tempt him, but when he caught sight of familiar white hair and dark eyes, he'd shrieked and dove right back into his hiding place.

Understandingly, Ryou left the cakes for him to take, which of course he did, and went back to hiding. While Atem was muttering something about skinning his generals, Ryou had patiently asked. "Have you met my husband Bakura, then?"

That sweet kind voice was so different from Bakura's arrogant rasp that Yugi gave the boy another look and found soft, gentle brown eyes like a doe's instead of sharp, cold red ones, elven ears in place of ram's horns and no cloven feet or tattered bat wings, He did not see the look Ryou gave the white-haired general when he swaggered in, but the look of sheer terror on Bakura's face was enough for him. He and the Desert Monger became inseparable friends after that.

A soft tap on the head and Yugi awoke from his memories. Tea smiled and held open a thick fluffy towel and the seamstresses upended a basin of warm water over him. He shook out his hair and tail like a wet dog, scattering raindrops and unapologetically getting everyone wet. Syrus peeked in, just then, with news that his dress was ready. Their mischievous giggles made him shiver and he snorted as they dried him off and ushered him out of the tub.

"Remember, you promised," Tea chided sweetly and shoved him on to the podium. She had been far less forgiving of her own husband's actions during the Wild Hunt.

Yugi had quickly found a friend in the sweet, smiling girl who brought him cakes and always had an interesting story to tell. Who'd always barged into their rooms with pots of teas and crumpets, and teased him when she caught him naked in the King's arms. She'd quickly grown fond of the boy and her new apprentice. Otogi had chosen Chazz because, like Tea, his eyes were blue, and, like him, his hair was black and spiky. And because he was born in December, because he had no desire to go back home to his way too big and way too empty house where his parents were gone and his older brothers were ambitious and cold, and because he did not care for their fancy parties and dinners where people pretended to be nice.

Of course, when the subject of the Wild Hunt had come up and how terribly terrifying her husband had been, she, with a look of determined disdain, had gathered her skirts and left the room without a word. Horrified that they'd possibly somehow offended her, the two boys were stumbling for an apology until Tea returned only a few minutes later, dragging her protesting husband by a pointed ear and demanding he apologize. Otogi, wisely, did.

Suddenly, there was laugher and Yugi awoke to the dizzying spell of the Seamstresses dancing all about him, brushing his hair, tying knots and failing bolts of silk and drapery, just as Syrus tied the last touches..

It had felt so wonderful to be surrounded by company again: the Seamstresses had been ecstatic when he came to see them and were quick to take his measurements and began scampering about, bickering over colors and fabrics and styles and let him play fetch with their spiders while he worked. The kitchen hands had asked him what he wanted for super and Yugi had been so flustered and used to raw crayfish and berries he could not decide—so they made everything. Frostbite had even let him lick the bowl when he was done making frosting, and the imps who washed the dishes added extra soap so he could chase the bubbles.

It was one of the few things he missed from his sire's old feral and solitary by nature, the Fae of the False King's Court had loved him dearly in that weird, wild way that Faes loved. He still remembered how the bird maidens would let him sleep in their nest of blankets and trinkets when he had nightmares. How the lupines would cover him with their furs on cold nights knowing he would never steal him. How the large, furry trolls let him nap on large, protruding bellies. How the dryads would play hide and seek with him in their trees and shake the flowers from their branches for him to chase: those golden days of childhood before it all was lost.

He'd nearly forgotten what this felt like: the company, the laughter, the warmth of being surrounded by friends and family and people who loved you.

"There." They clapped their hands together, and spun him to face the mirror.

Yugi stared at his reflection and gasped.

The seamstresses did indeed have an outfit for him. It was a form-fitting sheath of shot silk so fine he felt a single touch would dissolve it. It flowed freely over his hips and curves like water, hugging him in places and fanning out elegantly at his wrists and feet. The whole back was open revealing the long white channel of Yugi's spine and allowing his tail to slip and move about freely. A series of thin gossamer strands like a fine spider's silk formed a web over his shoulder and collar, invisibly holding his sleeves to the gown and the gown in place. The gown itself was a shimmering silver like moonlight on a cold, dark night and arrayed with tiny crystals that blinked in the light like a collection of freshly fallen snowflakes—so fine and mesh Yugi could almost see the array of jewels and leaves they'd attached about his wrists, ankles, arms and calves peeking teasingly through the long trains.

They'd hung frozen raindrops from his bangs: suspended and glittering like diamond. The rest of his hair was woven with cyclamen flowers scattered about like pink, white and red butterflies. A crown of frosted branches and autumn leaves sat upon his brow: the frost twinkled like stars, the autumn leaves blazed like jewels. Clusters of white mistletoe hung from his ears. Each wrist was adorn with a bracelet of dark-green holly blinking with bright frozen red berries like rubies. His feet were bare but for the ribbons of ivy vines curling around his ankles. Everything symbolizing love, passion, eternity, fertility.

He should've been alarmed. He should've been flustered and embarrassed. He should've been protesting and raving that he felt naked and it was too thin and far too embarrassing to wear in front of everyone. But he didn't feel that way. Not at all.

Instead, all he felt was joy. A true, deep, unmistakable joy. A joy so fierce and strong that it brought tears to his eyes as he stared at himself in the mirror. As he looked back at all the bright-faces surveying their work, beaming with pride, beaming with happiness, beaming with the knowledge that this was there Queen. That he was their Queen: and they'd help make him look so beautiful, that for a moment he hadn't notice the only one who was absent. Who only an hour ago looked at him with such tenderness and love he knew he wanted nothing more than to stay by his side.

It was all too much. Tears well up in his eye and flowed freely down his face in thick rivers. He dropped to his knees and sobbed. Everyone surrounded him, shrieking with concern, asking what was wrong. The seamstresses immediately apologized for the dress, but Yugi shook his head and his tears away.

"It's not that," he said. His voice cracked but not from sadness. "It's just that I'm…I'm…" he stopped to catch his breath, laughing and sobbing and shaking all at once so Mahad had to catch him before he stumbled.

"I'm happy," he finally said. "I'm so happy that…sometimes…" he paused to choke and hiccup. "Sometimes I don't think I deserve to be this happy. And sometimes…" he paused, sniffed. "I'm afraid. Afraid that I'll never be this happy again"

He wept openly now just has he had with Atem but all his doubts and fears vanished with the memory of those warm arms around him. He felt another set of arms wrap around him. Then another. And more still until all the court was in some way holding and comforting their crying Queen.

"Of course you will." It was Ryou who broke the silence. Yugi lifted his head and looked into his deep smiling eyes. "This is only the beginning of your happiness, after all."

"Yes," Mahad added offering a hand and helping the boy to his feet then bent down to meet the boy's eyes. His smile was warm. "Tonight is only the first of many more happy moments you will have to come."

Tea swept him up in a hug and winked. "We will make sure of that." She promised.

The Seamstresses all clapped their hands collectively, agreeing. The apprentices all agreed.

"And so will the King," someone whispered and Yugi thought his heart would burst.

"And if he doesn't we will throttle him," the Seamstresses laughed though it did nothing to disguise the gravity in their voices. The rest of the room laughed in agreement.

"That's right!" Someone said though it was hard to determine who among the chatter. Then came a collective cheer. "You're going to be our Queen!"

"Queen Yugi! Queen Yugi!"

Though comforted by the words, Yugi stared back at his reflections in the mirror. The boy who stared back at him did not look like a feisty, half-wild coon fae from the forests. He looked like someone who'd been born to this destiny, predestined by something greater and not the will of some foolish, ambitious man or some fluke of destiny. He looked like the bride of a King, he looked like a Queen, and for a moment the shadow in the mirror resembled the King standing beside him with his curled horns and big wings, and teasingly changing shapes in the mirror to make him laugh and forget how uncomfortable he felt in clothes, let alone silks.

He snorted with laughter and a little bit of derision. "I never thought I'd be a Queen before." He leaned back against the glass and muttered more to himself than his courtiers. "I wonder if I'll be any good at it?"

His tears started to form again and suddenly he was swallowing his sobs. "That's why I ran away this morning. Because I love Atem. I love him so much that it terrifies me. I'm so happy he wants to marry me but at the same time becoming his Queen terrifies me. I don't know anything about ruling or Queening, I'm only here because I love Atem, if that enough?"

They did not answer. Only let him finish.

It was Syrus who tugged on his arm. "You love us, don't you, Yugi?" He looked up at Yugi with wide, silvery eyes already starting to sharpen with faerie magic.

Yugi blinked, surprised. "Of course, I do."

"That is far more than most," said the oldest of the Seamstresses, though with her cascading blond curls, sharp violet eyes, and the beautifully smooth points of her face, she looked young and vibrant and not the centuries she actually was. "I've served in several courts where the Queens saw their subjects as toys to break and play with and pass around as they pleased. Not once carrying how that toy was treated or what condition it was in when it came back. If it came back." Her full lips curled into a smile. "I never thought I'd meet a King or Queen who cared so much for his people until you came. Oh, the Shadow King may tease and taunt us with those shapes and shadows of his, but he also protects us, and spoils us with revels and lets us live as we please within reason. And it is good reason."

"Yes, but—" Before Yugi could protest he was cut off again.

"And you loved the solitary fae you saved, did you not?" Mahad asked. Yugi spun to him, surprised. Mahad smirked. "The King does love to brag of your bravery. How you were raised in a false court ruled by a cruel man who forced the Fae to obey him, how you cared for them and loved them, and rose a rebellion against him and freed them using your connection to him to break his contracts and curses. All at great risk to your own life. I've never heard of any so brave. Or a more natural leader."

"But I don't—"

Ryou cut him off this time. "And you can always learn," Ryou winked. "Our courts and rules are not like humans. We don't need all those petty human things like castles or carriages or table manners."

"But I'm still part human," Yugi said thought he couldn't help but laugh.

"So was I," Tea admitted placing her chin in her hands and her elbows in her lap. "Before Otogi snatched me up for the Wild Hunt. Not that I minded, but I certainly gave him hell for it." He chuckled at the memory. "Pretty sure I terrified him more than any Fairy did."

Yugi's eyes widened. She had never told him that.

She smiled. "Yup, I was human before I left my parent's house and got snatched up on Samhain, but it was either that or marry an old man to keep my parents rich after all those pointless things like titles and estates and succession stopped them making money. You can understand why I ran away and never looked back."

Yugi nodded. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, weren't several of the humans taken from the Wild Hunt? And weren't they given the choice to leave or stay? Chazz had no home to go back to, neither had Tea it seemed.

"I'm a wildling from the forests, and a Halfling, at that. It makes me wonder if I even really belong here, let alone make a good King."

"Who said anyone belongs anywhere," Ryou chuckled and tugged at his long ears. "Did you never wonder why all I got are these? It is because I thought I was human for the first fifty years of my life. Though of course, I did start to wonder when I didn't age, but once Bakura came to fetch me it all made sense."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked. He'd always been curious of Ryou's more human appearance but had never been curious enough to ask.

Ryou chuckled. "Do you know why Bakura and I look so similar?" he whispered, winking like he knew a secret. "Bakura is my changeling. I was the Faerie baby left in his place." Yugi's eyes bulged. Bakura, short-tempered, bat-winged, cloven-foot Bakura, was born a human?

Ryou burst out laughing. "Oh I know, I think given his howling temper and constant complaining our parents probably thought he was the changeling and me their real babe. Thank goodness both our sets of parents were pretty hands off. But you see, Yugi, whatever world your in changes you. You adapt to it and you grow to live in it and if it doesn't work you leave and start fresh. I always knew I belonged here, but I never felt out of place being in the human world either—no more than anyone does when they've reached that awful confusion, you know when you wonder what you're doing with life, and why you're here and not there, and if you'll get what you want, and why you're not getting what you want even though you work hard, and why everyone seems to have everything figured out and you don't. I think the humans call it 'growing up'?" he smiled again. "The point it, it doesn't matter where you came from or where you started, as long as we all live here…"

"We're all the Shadow King's court," came the room in unison.

Ryou chuckled then added. "We all call this place home."

Home. The word was like a long lost friend. Wasn't that what he'd truly wanted? Wasn't that what he's craved so fiercely every day since his orphaning and his escape into the woods? Hadn't he not prayed and wished so desperately every night shivering from the cold? Wasn't that not what Atem promised him that first night when he made Yugi his?

Mahad knelt down to smile at him again. "And it does not matter to us, if you're a forestling, or a Halfling, or some odd combination of fox and squirrel and person. Our Shadow King loves you and we love you. You. Are. Our. Queen." He spoke those two words with such massive weight and yet Yugi had never felt so weightless as when he'd heard them.

No, that was not true. He'd felt this feeling before. That sweet, fluttering, lightness in his chest like his heart was a bird standing in the open door of its cage spread its wings and leapt into the air and to its overwhelming shock, relief, hope and heartbreak discovered the vast and endless sky and realized it was all now his. This light, soft, fluttering feeling of warmth so powerful it burned him, yet so soft and tender it soothed him, and so powerful it all but overwhelmed him and at the same time invigorated him until he felt like the whole world was now is. It was the feeling he'd experienced the first time Atem had said "I love you."

"Home…" he said his tears gone. He looked down at his claws fingers glinting just so in the light, glinting like the holly berries at his wrists. "Where I'm a Queen." It was a question in his mouth, but in his heart he knew it was not. And this time his mind agreed.

Feel a deep, burning, blazing in his chest spread through his veins, warming him, invigorating him, consuming him in a wild conflagration that boiled his blood, heated his skin and burned away all his doubts and fears and tears and uncertainties and cleansed him body and soul until it all but burst out of him and exploded like a phoenix leaving nothing but ash. And from that ash he rose, cleansed, purified and spun around in his new skin dancing to the music of someone laughing, only to realize that someone was him.

He found himself standing once more on his pedestal, spinning in his silver, spider's silk dress staring at his reflection in the mirror: crowned, beautiful, and wild-and fae-eyed with no trace of the timid, uncertain creature he'd been. He smiled at the mirror: his true self smiled back at him and in his marvelous madness, Yugi though he saw his reflection wink.

He spun to the crowd, who seemed not the least by his transformation, composed himself haughtily and commanded brazenly. "Alright everyone, make me look like a Queen."

Well this one was an ansolute BITCH! in addition to being difficult to write i had no mtivation for this chapter-but inspiration from the conclusion to some of my favorite manga series, re-reading some other favorites inspired me and helped m focus on the theme and just realize I need to finish this story and just get it done!

it turned out much more emotional than i thought and i am so proud!

Net chapter s the last one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TWO CHAPTERS! LAST Chapter of 2017 and first update of 2018! woohoo! i finished the final chapter on dec 30 and despite my goal to get them both posted Jan 1 esiting takes longer, btu i'm counting them! i'm so proud of mysef for FINALLY completing something again!
> 
> Took over six months ^^' but totally worth it!
> 
> Well this one was an ansolute BITCH! in addition to being difficult to write i had no mtivation for this chapter-but inspiration from the conclusion to some of my favorite manga series, re-reading some other favorites inspired me and helped m focus on the theme and just realize I need to finish this story and just get it done!
> 
> it turned out much more emotional than i thought and i am so proud!
> 
> Disclaimer: i own all but the characters though inspiration came from the conclusion of Kamisama Kiss and book five of Ancient Magus Bride.
> 
> Dedication: for YesterdayMaybe for all of her wonderful help and inspiration with this story and giving me the push to finally finish it! you rock girl!


	10. The Crowning

Chapter 5: The Crowning

_Track—Overture/End Title—Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack_

Atem watched the moon reappear through the cold clouds overhead, waiting, watching. He tipped back his goblet and drank it to the dreads and refused another cup. The moon hung high in the sky now and the revelers were growing impatient. Staring at the array of food starting to cool in the frigid air, the servants were quick to guard the feast even as trolls, selikes, phookas, werebeasts, birds and creatures far more frightening loomed closer. Their bellies rumbling and the leaders of the other courts glaring and impatiently drumming their toes and fingers as if they were too important to be kept waiting. A harsh, unforgiving glance from the King of Shadows and all his many forms humbled them at once and they, wisely, stayed silent.

Atem cast another nervous glance to the moon. When rose higher, breaking free from the cage of branches, and blazing a bright, brilliant, gold and orange. Then blue and silver—an autumn moon transforming in to a cold moon and heralding the midnight.

He looked up as the Hall silenced.

Yugi had entered the grove surrounded by his courtiers. Syrus rushed ahead and quickly lit the candles on every table. Servant girls bowed and scattered fallen leaves from their baskets marking a trail for the procession to follow. Mahad whispered something to Mana and the blond herald scampered to the head of the procession, her cat's ears and much too bright green eyes twitching with delight as she whispered their arrival. The Court Magician was close behind her. Then came the Tea Mistress next to the Dessert Monger. The Seamstresses stayed back shielding the queen with their long- flowing sleeves and many arms.

Then came the pipers playing lyres, lilting instruments and stamping their feet to keep the tempo. The dancers spun into view, dressed in tattered silken skirts and bustiers made from winter flowers and autumn leaves. Crowns of branches rustled as they skipped and spun: their movements slow and fluttery like fallen leaves dancing in the autumn wind. Together they moved in a wild parade that tweedled the whole crowd into signing. A thousand voices sung a thousand songs that suddenly became one, harmonizing and stepping in time. Melodies fused eurhythmicly together in a polyphonic woodnote: bird songs, raptor shrieks, wolf howls, bear growls, mermaid's serenades and banshee cries, the rustling of trees, the jingle of icicles and the laugher of flowers, a stampede of cloven hoofbeats bended with the grating scrape of claws and the high sweet notes of pipes and the soft strung tunes of lyres. Until all were standing and taking part in the vociferous, mellifluous, paean in their Queen's honor.

Turning summersaults and bouncing high into their hair, they stamped their feet and snapped their fingers as they danced. The ground rumbled and shook as trolls waltzed with dryads and the wind rushed with the spinning, aerial acrobatics of birds and beasts: ravens waltzed with wolves, fish splashed and twirled with songbirds. The antlered Heart kind elegantly kicked and jumped and spun, their light-footed steps keeping in perfect tempo with the heavy, burly stomps of the bears. The bats formed their own jig and summersaulted in the air trading kisses with the vulture maids. A jackal juggled pixies as she kicked her feet, a kelpie was performing underwater aerobics with the shark-toothed mermaids while red-capped merrows hopped and kicked wobbly with the sleek and slender selkies. Bells rang, drums thundered, fiddles sizzled and folk danced with such exulted jubilation it shamed even the Revel of Halloween.

Then the last candled was lit, the servant girl's baskets were empty, and the path of fallen leaves ended and the parade arrived at the roots of the King's throne where the tree convoluted into a throne of birch, bleached white as bone. All standing dropped into a graceful bow. Even the Seamstresses stepped back like a flutter of butterflies coming to land.

All, except one.

And there he was: revealed in all his splendor and looking more stunning in his shimmering, shot-silk silver dress than Atem had ever seen him. A crown of branches laces with autumn leaves and frozen berries adorned his head and hanging from each golden bang was a suspended frozen drop winking like crystals in the moonlight. The slight cold had blushed his cheeks a soft, sweet pink, and the long flowing silks of his sleeves and gown offered teasing peaks of the evergreen bracelets adorning his tiny wrists and slender feet. He wore no shoes and his shoulders and chest were bare of decoration save for the shimmering spiders silk holding up his dress and sleeves like a delicate wed, but it was not the dress nor its revealing mesh that beautifully hugged his curved and shadows his nakedness as well as it revealed it that made the King's eyes bulge and brighten. It was the smile gracing his little one's face: a lively, ludic smile the brightened his voracious eyes and sparkled with such brilliant, beaming confidence that even the king himself shuddered.

Yugi winked at him spun to the crowd, gave an elegant bow and roses with the grace, and fiery fierceness of a phoenix who'd risen full grown from the ashes of his father. All who'd mocked him before, who been impatient for his arrival and complained as if somehow he was inferior were now silenced and trembling. Gazing into his hard eyes as he raked the room looking as intimidating and fearless as the King behind him, but with a key difference—the King, they knew, was a creature of shadows, he operated with the shadows and he moved and struck like a shadow: silent, secret, and severe. His Queen was no such creature. He was a forestling, a wildling, a Halfling. He was the forest and the woods that ate little girls in the dark, and tempted people with its lush greenery and flourishing trees and trapped them with its labyrinthine ways and endless roads. The wild wood who seduced men to insanity and breed the most savage of beasts, the strongest of survivors and the fiercest of creatures—he was not one of them, he was them. He was the Woods: all its fierce, untamable savagery and lush, tender kindness, and like the woods itself, he would become one or the other and you would never know which.

Then he smiled, a secret sort of smile with the King. Atem matched his smile and nodded in their secret language and shifted his eyes to the three crones hiding in the shadow.

Obediently, Yugi straightened his knees. Then, rooted, he lowered his face and bent his upper half in a long, low, elegant arch. A small breeze picked up the light fabric of his dress, playing with the train. Moonlight sparkled across the sewn crystals making him sparkle like twinkling stars. Stunning, even in submission.

Glorious, Atem thought as he waited for the crones. And absolutely eatable!

The Washerwoman came forward dragged in rags of gray and silver, their long, flowing, red, silver and gold hair betrayed their aged face and antiquarian wisdom. The circled around the bowing boy like three vultures before spinning in circles, chanting harmoniously.

"Will you take the Oath."

"I will," Yugi said evenly, but is tone was neither flat nor expressionless.

"Do you declare yourself thee, King of Shadows, King of the Hunt, King of Autumn's Air and Fire. Before all these witnesses and all his court."

Yugi lifted his eyes. His gaze met the King's and smiled.

"I do." There was no mistaking his devotion.

"Do you bind yourself to this court: To the Darkness and the Woods, to the Hunters and the Hunted, to the Wilds and the Wilderness, to the Solitary and the Mated, to all that live and hunt and die and are born in this Forest."

Yugi cast a quick glance around the grove: to the Desert Monger and the Tea Mistres, to the Seasmstreses and the Kitchen staff, the goblins, the jackal and Frostbite the troll, to the human servants hiding by their masters and the dancers and their newest human apprentice, and finally to the King and saw all of them smiling.

"I do," he said without doubt or hesitation in his voice.

"And last and finally, will you consummate this declaration and declare yourself before all us gathered as witness to the unification of you and the King? Will you bear his children? And in preparation for this, will your blood be spilled upon this alter?" They each raised an arm and pointed a single, gaunt finger to the bloodstone alter in the heart of the grove.

Atem frowned. This was the part he knew Yugi had been most worried about. While virginity was hardly praised among Fae and wildlife, fertility, however, was. Predictions made by the Washerwoman as they bathed the bridal clothes and divined the future from the remains would ring in the ears of everyone here. A strong, successful ritual would promise the king strong, fruitful children: future hunters, fighters, mothers, a litter. If the consummation were a failure, fortunes were less favorable: warnings of children born weak, sickly, insentient.

He watched his lover carefully, silently offering his reassurance. For an instant, he thought he saw Yugi shudder, but when he looked again, he saw it was not in fear. Yugi trembled, as if to laugh, and said without a single trace of bravado or doubt. "Yes."

Then he rose and the Washerwoman all spun to the King: it was there turn to bow, their long, gaunt arms raised in presentation and when they spoke it was in a single, melodious voice. "We present to you, Our King, Lord and Maser Atem, The Darkness, King of Shadows, Alpha of Shifters, and Lord of the Wild Hunt, we, three, present to you Your Consort: His Royal Majesty, Our Queen Yugi, The Wild Woods, Mate of the Shadow King, Lord of the Woods and Wilds, and Master of Tricks and Traps."

Then the three stepped backwards away, not once lifting their heads.

At last his turn, Atem rose from his throne and descended towards his bowing lover. A smile graced his lips as he descended the steps and placed his thumb under Yugi's chin. Lifting his face he locked with plum-colored eyes, dark as moon pool lit by moonlight. He saw neither doubt not hesitation there. Only love, longing, and lust. Shimmering with an expectant desire, Yugi strategically arched his brows and curled his smile in a way he knew the King liked. Atem shivered only slightly. Gone was the shy little bride who Atem had introduced to the joys of pleasure and the wonders of life. In his place was the minx he'd raised. A minx, with a beautiful, wonderful, merciful little heart.

Without hesitation the King captured his mate's lips in a kiss. Yugi's surprised gasp lasted only a moment before he was overcome by desire. Captured in the King's arms he returned the kiss with just as much passion: though chaste and sweet, and achingly short, the intensity within it was more than any they'd shared before. Around them the glade erupted in toasts and cheers. Deaf to the sounds, Atem kissed Yugi's brow, then his cheeks, slowly moving down to his neck, his chest. Yugi moaned with delight. Slowly, so not to startle his little one his fingers slipped to the fragile chains holding his dress in place—

—and was surprised when Yugi smacked them away. A smirk on his face, he reached behind him and with a single swipe of his claws, the chains snapped. In a waterfall of silver the slippery silks slid down Yugi's lithe frame like water and puddled at his feet. He stood naked before the King, resplendent in his silver skin and evergreen decorations and frosted crown, but what struck the King's desire was not the beauty of his naked flesh, the natural jewels highlighting his beauty, the soft, fluffy tail curling about his hips nor the fuzzy red ears twitching with invitation, but Yugi's eyes. Those breathtaking plum colored eyes that shimmered without a trace of fear or humbleness or embarrassment, but shone with nothing but desire: promise and pride.

He swaggered out of the ring of silver and pressed himself against the King. His own garments had been exchanged for a pair of silk pants and a cloak of gold and white feathers blazed about his shoulders like silvery, fiery wings. The only decoration he wore was a silver brow of sovereignty upon his brow. And there they stood, in all their wild, untamable beauty and for the briefest of moments—all they saw was the other.

The moment was broken by the Washer Woman: scampering forward, one grabbed the dress and carried it like a sacred veil towards a small spring encircled by stones and lit with the midnight moon. The other two arrived with their arms out wide, the bell-like drapes of their dresses spreading like wings covering their naked Queen and offering only the barest glimpses of his flesh. Surprised, Atem backed away surrendering his little one to the woman who guided him towards the altar in the heart of the grove. He watched his little one, slowly, almost teasingly climb atop the bloodstone altar. Sprinkled with a bed of autumn leaves and flower petals, candles lit with oil floated in bowls of glass and scattered around him was the sliced bleeding hearts of pomegranates and autumn apples. The Washer Woman dipped their fingers in one bowl, their fingers came way red as blood and smelling of pomegranate juice. The smell of frankincense and oil spiced the air with a warm, rich scent and in the heart of it all sat Yugi, whose eyes had never left his, as the Washer Woman adorned his milky white skin with bright and brilliant lines and swirls in intricate patterns. Patterns on his cheeks, his chest, his belly, his thighs.

A smirk curled across the King's lips.

In a spiral of shadows, he leap over his throne, sank his claws into the Birchwood and escaladed the latter of branches with the skill of swiftness of a shadow until at last he grasped the top most branches. His winged cloak, glowing in the moonlight, his wild mane unbound and the silvery star of sovereignty glowing upon his brow, he looked in every inch a seraph. He waited in the shadow of the moonlight, waiting for the cold moon of the Winter Feast to finalize its destination until at last the midnight moon waxed its fullest and the brightest of silvery blue lights cast a shadow upon the bloodstone altar. His fell upon his mate, his Queen. His pale skin glowing in the shadow of the moonlight, his eyes sparking like amethysts and his white skin glittering like freshly fallen snow, his fluffy tail curing about his waist hiding the best and most secret parts of him from prying eyes: the moon illuminated the finest details of his beauty in a way the sunlight never could.

Atem leaped from the trees, laughing, descending like an angel from the heavens and spread his arms. His cloak fanned about him like fiery wings made of sun and starlight and he landed with the graceful force of a celestial being. The whole grove gasped in shock and wonderment and all backed away from the altar leaving only the Queen, sitting upon the altar, and their King who would be his judge. Only Mahad stood in the shadows holding a silver tray and pillow where a golden scepter made of spiraling braches rested peacefully. Its heart was a small stone.

Atem snatched it on his way over and dropped to one knee before his resting little one. One hand, slithered up Yugi's leg, his calf and settled on the soft flesh of his thigh. His eyes dark as they met Yugi's. Atem presented Yugi the scepter, and placed a loving kiss upon his forehead, whispered his love in his ear then stepped back.

All around Yugi the guest abandoned their seats and gathered at the foot of the altar. Songs filled the ruins: soft and sweet like gentle lullabies and nothing like the wild ruckus of before. The seamstresses and maidens gathered around the back, where the King's Court stood in attendance, like loyal sentries besides dryads and treemen. In the shadows of the moon pool, the Washer Woman began their work: gently they dropped the silk dress into the waters waited for the silvery materials to spread and meld with the moonlight. Goblins and tiny creatures gathered at the altar by Yugi's little white feet. Lords and ladies of other courts, stood in the back, waiting, until all the attending were gathered at the boy's feet.

Atem watched, his eyes shinning with pride. Sharing one last glance with his love, Yugi laid back on the altar and raised the scepter to the sky. Glittering in the moonlight, it burst with a bright gold light, and suddenly a siren's song erupted from the song—a wild, jubilant song of celebration and sovereignty. At that same moment, Yugi's forehead sparkled: the very spot were Atem had kissed him, burst with fireworks and while everyone else jumped back, Yugi did not move. When his eyes opened there was a silver, regalness shimmering there. Upon his glow, glowing like a bright, blue star, was a silver star of sovereignty. The red lines on his flesh suddenly glowed—first white, then silver, then blue and finally green. The color of earth, the color of fertility, the color of the Wild Court.

Then he said. "I am Queen Yugi: The Wild Woods, The Lord of the Woods and Wilds, The Master of Tricks and Traps, and The Mate of the Shadow King!" Yugi declared: his hands extended, his eyes bright and wild. "You are my people, and I am your Queen. Swear your Allegiance to me and my Husband will give you the Hunt, but I will give you all of Samhainne!"

The grove erupted in cheers: a stentorian chorus of shrieks and roars and giggles and shouts and caws. A sonorous, polyphonic howl of approval from all the creatures of the wild woods shouted in jubilant love and acceptance of their new Queen. The beasts and shifters howled in unison, welcoming their new Alpha Mate and those of the other courts snorted and grumbled in the background at seeing no weakness or way to corrupt and conquer this wildling child whose sweet face and clever eyes betrayed his fierce, wild indominance. They simply clapped and cheered as halfheartedly as they could though it was hard when their desire for alliances had failed, but the promises of food and drink and reveling would lift their spirits.

Only one last ritual now, and then the Feast would commence and all would make their obedience to the new King and Queen. Atem stepped forward, swooping like a shadow and crowd parted like a wave before him. Yugi met his face with a curled smile and eyes dark with need. Atem climbed upon the alter and, no longer caring for rituals and protocals, no longer carrying who was watching and who was speaking: he kissed him. Atem kissed him and Yugi kissed him back. They fell back with a gasp of surprise: Atem lying his lover against the altar and Yugi dragged his lover down to greet him. Hands wandered over hot, naked flesh. Arms enwrapped and embraced. Legs intertwined and thighs quaked. Soft skin pressed flush against hard granite muscles. Lips molded and curled, parting and recapturing in a silent, secret dance only for lovers in the shelter and shadows of Atem's winged cloak.

Then their lips parted with a soft pop. Yugi's lust fog mind cleared for the briefest moment as his King and husband looked down at him with such adoration that his heart ached. Then slowly, sweetly, he whispered in the boy's ear. "Have you taken your tonic?"

Confused, Yugi blinked and nodded.

Atem smiled. "Good," he kissed him again. Lost in the kiss, Yugi forgot his surprise and surrendered to the warmth of his lover's lips, the feel of his hands on his hips, his thighs, his flesh.

Seeing the confusion still present behind his eyes, Atem smiled and whispered to his little lover. "As much I want nothing more than to fill your sweet little womb with my seed and watch it grow fat with child, I know you are not yet ready for offspring. You are too young and your heart is not yet reached, and that is fine. I am a patient mate, I will wait."

Yugi's eyes widened and at last he understood. He was being given a reprieve: a time a chance to spend with his lover not out of duty or discipline, but for the simple want of being with the man he loved. The man who loved him. The man at whose side he would rule.

"Listen," Atem whispered. "I know the ritual entitles, but if your truly uncomfortable, I can take you back to our rooms and we can…consummate, the ritual there. Away from all these eyes and—" his warm sentiments were silenced by a fierce set of persistent lips pressed against his own. Yugi kissed him passionately—and there was nothing shy or hesitant about it. Nothing but the simple desire to please and be with his lover.

Sensing the change of heart, Atem chuckled into the kiss and relaxed then. His spine melting as he felt Yugi drag his hands through his damp dark hair. He let himself be pulled away and soon found himself rolled onto his back with his greedy, writhing mate above him. Yugi pulled away from this kiss and licked his lips looking feral and delicious: his dark eyes blazing with a confident desire, his silhouette shadowed against the moonlight illuminating the hunger in his eyes more fiercely than the sun ever could.

Beaming with pride, Atem had never been so pleased and hungry for another person in all his life. Surrendering his control, Atem smiled and slid his hands to his little one's forearms, gently tugging him. Eyes still blazing, Yugi crawled slowly over his lover, pushing away that feathered cloak and sliding his hands over the warm, hard flesh of the King's clothed legs. Once he was settled in the man's lap, sliding his naked flesh against Atem's girth through his silks, he smiled down at his lover, and pressing their foreheads together.

"Everything of fae importance is done in open air," he reminded with a wink and laid his forehead against the King's chest, his clever fingers sliding down to the King's belt, undoing the loops and pulling them away.

It was the first time Yugi had been so brazen and Atem found he liked this saucy, seductive side of his little mate, who was just full of surprises. Atem ceased him by the arms, and pulled Yugi into a deep kiss, pulling away only to whisper. "I am yours, and you are mine, do with me as you will, my little sweet, and I will do the same."

Yugi's eyes flooded with tears of love. As if Atem had no already done enough to prove his love for him. But Yugi shook them away. Atem had already done enough for him, now it was his turn to do the same. With renewed confidence, he pulled Atem up to sit, and kissed him hard, wrapping his arms around his neck, and savoring the warm, sweet taste of his lover's lips. How many nights had he spent like this? Wrapped in Atem's arms? Both too many and not enough. He was Queen of the Wild Court and yet in that month he could count on one hand, the number of times they had been apart.

It was exhilarating and terrifying, wonderful and horrible—this weird, wild, and wonderful connection shared between them. A connection based entirely on shared sensation, warm moments, lost memories and intimate brushes of the mind. It was a relationship based on shared memories, simple gestures that held grand meanings, and brushes of consciousness that cumulated in inflections of the other's name—and sex. Yugi admitted with a blush as he rubbed his cheek against Atem's hard chest. More sex than what was probably healthy, but for some reason it worked and it was wonderful. Terrible and terrifying but wonderful all the same

Throwing away the last of his anxiety, Yugi rocked forward, smirking when his King angled his hips. Yugi pressed closer, straddling the King's hips and locking their lips once more. Shivering as the heat of his girth brushed against Yugi's bride, shivering as the King's hand dipped in one of the oil bowls and slid along his calve. Shivering as his fingers slipped between his thigh, probing and circling the one place Yugi longed to be touched the most.

He caught the King's groan in his mouth, ignoring the hard press of Atem's fingers on his hips. In counter, Atem curled his fingers inside him and Yugi shuddered. Breaking the kiss to moan and arch his back, Yugi discarded the last of his decency and thrust onto Atem's fingers: moaning as those fingers stretched and spread. Moaning as the King hissed and groaned into his mouth, moaning as the King pulled away and locked their eyes: dark with desire and blazing with need.

Yugi smirked and smiled.

Shredding the last of his decency, Yugi lifted his hips until Atem's fingers slipped free and crawled back up the King's chest. He met the King's eyes and shivered at what he found there—those hot whine-colored eyes like freshly spilled blood watched him with a rabid, carnal desire and Yugi relished in the fact that he was the source of that gaze. His eyes never left Atem's as he ran his fingers along the King's shaft, the faerie silks parting at his command. Never left his as his found Atem's chest and gripped his shoulders. Never left his as Atem's hands kneaded and parted the soft flesh of his thighs and held him in position. Never left his as he slowly, ever so slowly, sank down on his King's cock.

The burn that followed was a familiar pain: the drag of hot, thick flesh pulsing against his insides, his own tightness constricting tightly against the invader, the unbearable heat pulsing through every core of his body as he was filled completely. Finally, he dropped completely and settled in the King's lap relishing in the feeling of fullness, of completeness, of the King inside him and knew in that moment, this was where he belonged.

With Atem sheathed inside him, the barrier between their minds and souls shattered, and they were both open to the feel of the other: all their emotions and memories poured into the other unfiltered and untamed. Those claws hands squeezed his thighs as he pushed down. Those bottom lips pulled between his teeth as he hissed. Those dark eyes blazed with a need so ferocious and hungry that anyone else would've been terrified, but all Yugi felt was delight. He lowered himself slowly, watching every twitch of the King's eyes, ever curl and twist of his lips, every arch of his brows and hearing every hiss and groan and growl. He wanted to watch Atem come undone.

"Yugi," Atem hissed, his hands trembling on Yugi's thighs. Hunger rolling off his words.

Eyes blazing, Yugi gripped the King's shoulders and pulled himself to his knees. With a herculean effort, he relaxed his tight muscles and slowly, ever so slowly, lifted himself from the King. His pride dragged out of him and Yugi trembled. He rolled his hips as he descended and a moan left his lips as he was filled once more. He felt Atem hardening inside him and set a slowly, torturous pace. Atem growled beneath him: his claws digging into Yugi's thighs but otherwise never set out to quicken the pace. Yugi delighted in that as well.

As a reward, Yugi gently shoved the King down, sliding his hands and dragging his nailed across his chest and nailed, exciting him. Dragged them down his stomach and settling them on his own rigid thighs: Yugi increased his pace: Rising and falling on that glorious, marvelous heat. Atem watched him with hungry, ardent eyes. His thighs tight and hard beneath Yugi's hands. Yugi moved faster: urged by the King's hunger. The way his lips pulled back, revealing his fangs. The way his eyes darkened and brightened with need, the way he looked like he wanted nothing more than to roll them over and rut into him until Yugi screamed.

Yugi rode him as fiercely as he'd ever ridden a wild beast or rode the branches of the Here Tree. Shuddering and overcome with desire, Yugi leaned down and whispered something in Atem's air. Something flashed in the King's eyes: a sparkle Yugi had never seen before and only now recognized: pride.

Atem sat up, catching Yugi as he fell back and grabbed Atem's shoulders for support. Those rich, ocher hands clenched his thighs tight. Those glorious hard, hips, rolled beneath him and then they were moving: thrusting, arching, driving into him with such abandon, it was all Yugi could do to meet him. They rutted against each other without rhythm or measure.

"Yugi…" Atem groaned his name, coming undone at Yugi's touch.

Yugi's heart palpitated with pride and he arched his hips at an angle that had them both shuddering.

All around them the Wild court laughed and cheered but Yugi ignored them all. There was no decency in his place, no privacy in the heart of the glade, but his eyes were all the only ones Yugi saw, the only ones that mattered, and was he not Queen of this wild court? Was he not above them all?

That thought above all others, filled Yugi with pride. Ceasing Atem's shoulders, he kissed him fiercely, pulling him closer and wrapping his hands around his neck. Pouring all his love, his hope, his desire into that single kiss as he arched and thrust against the King faster than he ever had before. Bliss, white and wonderful exploded behind his eyes and he screamed into the kiss.

Atem caught him as he fell, and suddenly Yugi's world spun as he saw stars. Suddenly, he found himself on his back: Atem kissing him and, under the protection of his heavy cloak, rutted Yugi senseless and to his own completion. Atem drove into him: invading his over-sensitized body, their hips slapping against the other without rhythm. Over-sensitized and over stimulated, Yugi whimpered and ceased Atem's shoulders, holding him close as his body clenched and tightened on the cock still invading him and that was all it took. With a muttered oath, Atem found his pleasure. Eyes locked, the both moaned as their pleasure was ripped from them, filling them and bringing them to a completion more powerful than any they'd felt before.

Yugi collapsed in Atem's arms spent, but the King caught him and pulled the boy into his arms. He kissed him sweetly and Yugi returned the kiss, pulling him closer. They kissed a final time—and were interrupted by screams of rapturous delight.

The kiss a final time and only then do they turn to see the Feast that has been watching them and cheers with rapturous delight. Brought back to the present, the two turned to the room and the wild ruckus around them. Faeries barked and cheered as the Washer Woman rose from their pool pulling out Yugi's coronation gown: shinny and silver and still unraveled despite a rigorous washing.

"A Child!" They cheered in rapturous jubilation! "A strong child! A Son of Living Stars!"

"Our Feast and Our Court shall at long last be complete!"

The prophecy brought a roar of rigorous approval and the silent halls filled with sounds and songs. Already the musicians were composing ballads and poems. Already the seamstresses were crying and discussing plans. Already the whole household was in a joyful uproar at the thought of their King and Queen bearing such a wonderful child.

Mahad sprang in front of the altar, as Yugi and Atem slowly pulled apart with mutual reluctance. The Seamstresses held Yugi down from his throne and offered him a silk dress. He wiggled into it like a snake trying to get back into its old skin. Atem simply replaced his belt and redid the strings of his tight riding leather pants. Their cloaks replaced with mantles of bright white and gray fur, a crown to match Yugi's was set upon the King's heads, and upon their brows glittered matching stars of sovereignty.

Only then did Mahad, summon the Herald. Horns echoed in the background and the grand announcement was made: "I PRESENT TO YOU," roared Mahado, "OUR UNDOUBTED LORDS, KING ATEM AND QUEEN YUGI! WILL YOU HUMBLE YOURSELVED AND CALL THEM SOVERIGN!"

The room erupted with applause and unanimous agreement!

"Then come forward!" Mahad concluded, "And Make your obedience known!"

He stepped away and all the room watched in wild rapture, as, hand in hand, the King and Queen of the Wild Court, stepped through the glade and took their seats on either side of the Birchwood throne. But they did not sit, instead Atem rose his and Yugi's hands and with a grand gesture, he presented his Queen.

Yugi stood next to the King, his hand in his and gazed down at all the wild beneath him. The Faeries eagerly awaiting his approval, waiting for his permission to devour the feast presented before them, to engage in their wild ruckus and celebrate the unity of the Hunt and the Woods.

A smile graced his lips. Yes, he realized. It was a new day in the Wild Court...and he was the Queen.

"Let the Feast Commence!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that this story is finally FINISHED! DAMN it feels good to FINALLY finish a story! I have to say...what started as a bizarre summer dream a year ago, inspired by the Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack into a one shot and has become a full fledged story started and completed literally within one year (I checked, so from start to finish it only took me a year and a half to complete this story!)
> 
> I'm so proud!
> 
> Originally, I planned to continue the seasonal theme and doing a Yule story where we dwell into Atem's past more and then end it with an epiogue taking place in spring seven years later but...truth be told there were a TON of ideas in this story i LOVED-my winter idea dwelling into Atem's backstory, the idea of the Wild Court, the crazy revels and balls and feasts combining victorian masquerade and old gaelic style parties and seasonal festivals with nature, it made me realizes how much i MISSED writing in a fairy world and writing these juxtaposition scenes.
> 
> And it also inspired me! So I will be recyling my Yule idea in an original story that will be part of my Flying Castle Series, the spellmaker's wife and The Wild Court and several scenes in this story will reappear in another story (yet to be named) in the same series inspired by the Animal Wife and husband story (ironically this idea ALSO came from a dream ;) as well as possibly inspired by my newet audiobook a Court of Thrones and Roses and this story) so this story may be finished...but the creative process it inspired and created has unleashed a whole new form of ideas and stories, I cannot WAIT to outline!
> 
> That and honestly, I was ready to let this story go...even the epilogue which i started writing MONTHS ago-and then lost all the notes, i ultimately decided to cut because it was too sweet and cliched and just not my style anymore-I like my dark fantasy, semi-unknown, let the reader decide the conclusions endings better. And come on hw AWESOME was it watching Yugi's transformation from wild animal to full blown Queen? I'm so proud!
> 
> Also Part Two of this story was inspired by The Woodland Realms' "Feast" from their newest CD Secrets Told. I heard them sing it in concert at the Faerie Convention last year and the idea for this part was BORN! if you get the chance to read it I strongly reccommend it! A lot of the imagery and the coronation ceremony was inspired by the song!
> 
> I'm so proud of myself for completing this story! And even more to start my next set! So in addition to outlining I will be returning to writing At the King's Pleasure and my novel far time-as I'm still figuring out and organizing Timaeus, so regular updates for ATKP will return next week!
> 
> As always read, review, critique, comment ask questions and got nuts! Also if anyone is interested in the notes so far for my Flying Castle Series' i'd be happy to share! I'm also in the process of starting a writer's blog on tumblr (after some support and inspiration from a friend)
> 
> But all in do time...Until then HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! WELCOME TO 2018! It's been a Rough year, but I am Ready to go forward and I hope all of you are too! Thank you all so much!

**Author's Note:**

> And that is the first chapter (sips wine)
> 
> For those of you who actually READ my author's notes...this story is the result of a dream I had back while on vacation in Ameila Island with my family during the summer where I envisioned Yugi as a type of Faerie Creature and Atem as a shadowy shapeshifitng King (most likely cause i was really into Holly Black's new book) The idea stuck with me and i kept it in my note on the back burner until I could some up with a plot.
> 
> Ironically enough, inspiration came from an unexpected source: the entire Nightmate before Christmas Soundtrack and film! I've loved Tim Burton all my life and enter my macbre phase pretty early in life but given the film came out when i was three (and the prieve was the one of the kid holding a shrunken head)-it totally terrified me so i REFUSED to watch it (i was adamant, when Kingdom Hearts came out i evn refused to go to Hallowwen world until Ursula became too annoying to beat and my brother said Halloween World was easier-much as i enjoyed the world i still never got around to watching the movie, though thank god for the cult following, i knew what it was but never really gave it a chance until a friend of mine mentioned the sound track was by Danny Elfman (Danny Elfman and Tim Burton that combination is SO genius) so i listen to the entire soundtrack and fell in love. So after years i finally watched the film and have not stopped watching it since.
> 
> Thus the inspiration for this story was born (as well as my complete and total obsession with Jack and Sally both as a couple and as characters)
> 
> Final inspiration to link it all together came from The Wild Hunt, A faerie hunt believed to take place on HAlloween i learned about while researching the Wlder King-even the Heare tree is believed to be associated with him.)
> 
> I had a huge debate about what to make Yugi, in the dream i'm pretty sure he was a red panda (a fv animal) bu i flirted with the idea of making him a Fox, a raccon or even a cat, after doing research I finally settled on a Raccoon-they're cute, clever, amazing dexterous and such cool animals, that no one ever uses-to I did!
> 
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter! the next one will be out next week!


End file.
